Harry Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw
by villageidiot333
Summary: Okay, summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. You can say its a Order of the Phoenix type of thing. There's a new female DADA teacher with a very mysterious past. This story is almost done and I'm very pressured in finishing it. The rating went up
1. The Arrival

This is my first fanfic. I was really bored and read the GoF for like the tenth time. So I figured why not make one. Nothing is mine except for the characters I made, and that is Briana Sullivan and her owl Artemis. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Have fun reading!

Albus Dumbledore looks down the path that leads to the gates with the winged boars. Any moment now, he will be seeing someone he hasn't seen in years. He looks at his pocket watch. The long hand is slowing creeping up to the number 12. He looks up from the watch and sees two figures in the sky, slowly moving closer to him. He squints through his spectacles. One figure, which from the looks of it had wings, was edging ever so closely. And the other, which seems to be a human, was hooded on a broomstick and had a trunk and luggage at the back.

They were moving closer and closer. Dumbledore moved inside the entrance hall as the two figures move in to land. As they did so, Dumbledore smiled his twinkling-eyed smile.The human figure mounted and took off her fur cloak.Then, standing in front of Dumbledore was a tall, pretty woman with long, bronze-colored hair. She shook her hair out of her hazel eyes and smiled her biggest smile at Dumbledore.They both stood there for a whole minute in silence. Then Dumbledore broke the silence saying, "You're early, Briana." 

"Well, punctuality is much appreciated when you show more enthusiasm, isn't it?" replied the woman known as Briana Sullivan. 

"Hmm, yes, that's right," chuckled Dumbledore. "I'm glad you still remember." 

"It has been a while isn't it?" said Briana, as she looked around the Entrance Hall. "Hogwarts, a place I remember so well."

"Yes," said Dumbledore."Well, if it is all right with you, I would like to get on with business."

Briana nodded as he led the way to his office. He gave the password ("Licorice Wands!"), and they both enter a circular room that was his office. Briana looked around the office and soaked up as much memory as she can remember.A big, red bird flew to her and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, Fawkes." She whispered, petting his head. "So, what is this job which is so important that you only wanted me for the it?" 

"Well, it is the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, Briana.I want you to be the one to teach it. If, of course, that is alright with you?" he explained.

"So that's the job, eh? You sent me an urgent owl in Norway just to ask me to teach in Hogwarts. Hmmm… a teaching job," 

She looked out the window. In all her years she knew Dumbledore, she would never know he would ever ask her to do teach. 

"Well, Alastor Moody had the job last year, as you should know, and, er, he did not really fulfill the duty under many circumstances. I would have asked Remus Lupin to come back, but, as you know, he would refuse. I'm sure Remus had already told you." 

"About Alastor Moody? No, I think I have read something about that somewhere. About Remus, yes, I know that he's a werewolf. But about Alastor, I'm quite surprise." 

"Yes, well, I know I should have kept that in a low profile. Then again, it would have come out anyway. So, Annie, dear…"

Briana looked at him in a surprised way. She smiled and said, "You have never called me that for years." 

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, it has been a long time. You look so grown up. Matured and everything."

"I guess being abroad has its advantages. It gave me some time to think about things.Maybe Barty was right…. god rest his troubled soul…" she added. 

Dumbledore frowned slightly. He remembered it very well. 

"Yes, I see that Remus has told you about that too."

"Well, only the general idea. So this job, does it require for me to do anything else 'out of the ordinary'?" 

"No, just teaching, and, of course, I need you to keep your guard out about things.As you know, Voldemort has risen again…."

Surprisingly, Briana didn't shudder at this name, unlike all the other wizards and witches in the magic world. Instead, she sat down and sighed.She remembered those years. Years of pain and suffering, but that won't affect her, not anymore. 

"…And there's Harry, Briana," Dumbledore continued. "He's going to need your help…." 

Harry? Briana thought. Harry Potter? Of course, said a voice inside her head, do you know anyone else named Harry Potter? 

"…So Briana…," said Dumbledore, interrupting her thoughts, "Do you think you are up for the job?"

Briana hesitated and opened her mouth to say something when the door burst open.It was Severus Snape. He was out of breath and tired, as if he was traveling for miles and miles. His eyes gazed the room and turned to Briana. She stared back at him with danger flashing in her eyes. 

"YOU! What are _you _doing here?" Briana demanded. "Did you not made it clear before that you didn't want anything to do with us?" 

"Briana, he is on our side now. You, of all people, should know better than to not understand. He has been doing some job for me. He will not betray us. He has my trust, and I suggest that you do the same. This is not the time for old feuds. It is time for action. Let's put aside this difference," said Dumbledore. 

She was still glaring at Snape. He looked back at her with plead in his eyes. Then he said,"Briana, I'm sorry for what I have done in the past.Please forgive me.I'm not a Death Eater now, and I'll never be one again. I know I have broken your trust before, and I don't ever want to do that again.Please believe me. Please." 

She hesitated and said, "Alright, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I completely trust you." She quickly added when she spotted his face lighten. 

"All right then, Severus, Briana is here to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job- if that is she is willing to take it," Dumbledore added."Well, Annie, are you?"

Briana smiled and said,"Of course, it's my pleasure. When do I start?" 

"Well, you can start right now." Dumbledore went towards the fireplace and threw some powder in it and said,"Minerva, can you come in here, please?" 

There were big, red flames and a figure swirling at the fireplace. Then, standing there by the fireplace was a woman who was brushing soot out of her robes. It was Minerva Mcgonagall. She caught a sight of Briana and became surprised. 

"Oh my goodness, it's Briana Sullivan! Why, you are all grown and beautiful! Oh, bless you, child, you are so beautiful! It has been a long time, indeed!" she cried as she went to Briana and hugged her. 

"Oh, Professor Mcgonagall, it's really nice to see you too. Er… Professor, you're hurting me," she said when Mcgonagall was squeezing her too much.

"Yes, yes, it is nice to see all this reunion but, er, Minerva, I have a job for you. Briana has taken the job of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Can you please see her to the place she will be staying? And please make sure that she is well at home again. I need to talk to Severus," said Dumbledore. 

Mcgonagall, who didn't need any second command, helped Briana carry her luggage and went out the door. When they were at the Entrance Hall, Briana asked, "What is Severus doing here, anyway? Does he teach here?"

"Yes, he teaches Potion," said Mcgonagall, matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well, I reckon he would have wanted my job. Dark Arts is in his blood, isn't it?"

"Well, Dumbledore is quite fond of him as he is fond of Hagrid. And yes, normally, he would have fought for your job tonight. But it seems that he reckons you are as good as he is."

As good as he is, eh? Briana thought. Maybe I should look more into him. I mean the Headmaster didn't want me to put my guard down.

"Ah, here we are. Make yourself at home. This is where you will be staying for the coming year." 

Mcgonagall showed her to the empty room. Empty except for a bed, a stand, and a desk. Like any bed in Hogwarts, it was a four-poster bed with hangings. Briana looked around and said,"Well, it's pretty comfortable.And I reckon this is where I will be spending my time working?" 

"Yes. I'm sure you know where the classroom and your office are. And I will leave you now.If you need anything, just called out to the fireplace and a house-elf will see to you. I'm sure you would want to rest now; you have had a long journey from wherever you were last in. Good night, Briana," said Professor Mcgonagall, as she closed the door leaving Briana there alone.

Briana sighed and put her owl's, Artemis, cage on the desk next to the wall.She didn't notice that it was empty till she found that Artemis was sitting on her bed waiting.She smiled and said to her owl, "Well, we're home again, eh? This is where we continue. Which reminds me, are you up for a journey?" She was holding a long piece of parchment.The owl hooted excitedly and let out her leg.She laughed and tied her letter to Artemis's leg. Artemis flew to her arm and nipped her hair affectionately.

Briana told her owl,"Now send that to Remus Lupin, alright? I want to make sure he gets it. And hurry back, all right? I want to deliver something else as soon as you come back." 

The owl hooted and took off into the night. Briana watched her owl fly till she disappeared at the dark sky. She then turned to unpack her trunk.She opened it and immediately saw a framed picture of a group of four teenaged boys and two girls all of whom were smiling and waving at her. She touched it and smiled.She has now come back to her past, her beginning, her home. And now she will have to face an even bigger challenge in her life. Bigger than ever before. 

*****

Well, I hope you like that. I like the Ravenclaw house so I thought I'd write about them. It should be Order of the Phoenix but everyone else's fics were titled like that. There's more to come. This is just the beginning. Like I said on top, nothing belongs to me.You will see Harry on the next chapter. I'll take any reviews. Please feel free to suggest anything. I'm more than welcome to get any suggestions.


	2. Letters and Packages

This is the continuation of my story

This is the continuation of my story.It is in Harry's point of view now.It also starts out at Privet Drive and, well, you know the rest.I don't own anything except Briana Sullivan and Artemis.They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Have fun reading!

Chapter 2

***********

Many miles away from Hogwarts, Harry Potter lay awake on his bed in 4 Privet Drive. Ever since he came back from Hogwarts, he had have trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he sees that night, that terrible night. He was slowly recovering but it was difficult. Mainly because he kept remembering that specific event when he saw his parents coming out of Voldemort's wand.He remembered his dad's messy dark hair and glasses, and his mum's long, flowing hair and her eyes. Then he got up and went to his trunk on the foot of his bed.Careful not to wake up his relatives, he opened it and searched for something in between his spellbooks.When he found what it was he was looking for, which was his photo album, he went back to his bed and opened the pages.

He usually just flipped to the page of his parents' wedding, but this time he looked carefully at the album.He came to a picture of two girls having their arms around each other.They were at least twelve years old.He recognized the girl on the right, which had long, red hair and green eyes, but the other girl he did not know.She had a broomstick on her hand and was wearing what Harry recognized as a Ravenclaw Quidditch robes.She was also tall, little bit taller than his mum at that time, and had her brown hair in two plaits.Her eyes were darting here and there, as if she was a little bit afraid of the camera.He was sure that this picture was taken after a quidditch game, because the girl with brown hair was a bit muddy and dirty.He flipped the pages again and came across a picture of four teenage boys and four girls outside at Hogsmeade.The girls were sitting down and the boys were standing right behind them making faces and goofing off.The girls, however, were just sitting and waving.Harry recognized the boys.They were his father and his father's friends-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.Harry glanced at the girls.He saw his mum sitting next to the exact same girl he saw on the other picture.The others- a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes- he did not know. 

He became distracted when he saw about six owls coming in his window.The small one was Pigwidgeon who was obviously carrying Ron's letter and a package.There was a big barn owl that carried, from the writing on the parchment, Sirius's letter and package.There was another one, strange eagle owl that carried a package. There was two Hogwarts tawny owls that carried letters.The last one was a screech owl that carried Hermione's letter and package.He hurried over to the window and began to unload his packages.He untied Ron's letter first which read:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I know mum promised you that you were coming here later this holiday.I can't wait till you're here.Everyone's just been nervous lately, most especially mum, she reckons that I should have told her about the whole Sirius thing.Well, we argued and argued, and, well, argued some more, but you get the idea. Anyway, I hope you like my gift._

Ron 

_P.s._

_Do you know where Hermione is? She hasn't given me an owl in awhile._

He opened Ron's package. It was a poster of the Chudley Cannons. Harry smiled and put it aside.He took Hermione's letter and read:

_Harry,_

Happy Birthday! I'm at Durmstrang right now.I didn't want to tell Ron because I know he'll make fun of me.Anyway, Viktor helped me pick this one out.Don't worry, I'll be at the Burrow this holiday too, I have only got a few more days left here.Well, till next time.Bye!

_Hermione _

Harry unwrapped Hermione's package.It was a silver necklace with a green dragon.He gasped and held it out at the moonlight.It glowed and shined.He put it carefully at his bedside table.He picked up Sirius's letter and read:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! As you know I'm staying with Remus this summer.He also has something to say to you. _

_Harry,_

It's me Remus Lupin, not Professor Lupin anymore.Anyway, I just wanted to say happy birthday.I don't really have a lot of money but I reckon I should give you something.Well, I hope you like it.And oh yes, I wish I hadn't told you but I couldn't help myself.I haven't told Sirius yet so here it goes.This year in Hogwarts, you are in for a real treat.Well, that's all I can tell you.Bye!

_It's me again, Sirius.Remus won't tell me what he wrote, but that's okay I'll try to get it out of him.Happy Birthday! I hope you like your gift.I'll see you again as soon as we are done here.Dumbledore reckons I shouldn't tell you anything about our job but I'm sure you can put it all together.I know you are pretty clever.Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me, and, er, say sorry for Ron's mum for me._

Sirius aka Padfoot 

_Remus aka Moony _

He opened Sirius's and Remus's gifts.Sirius has given him what looked like a Swiss army knife, but Harry knew it was magical.Remus has given him a beautiful eagle feather quill.He now came upon the strange eagle owl, which was now sitting on his desk chair.It looked like the owl that Draco Malfoy had.For a second, Harry thought that Malfoy was playing a trick on him, but there was a huge curiosity he had that made him approach the owl.The owl, as if knowing what he was about to do, stuck out her leg and let him untie the letter.He opened it, and a strange unfamiliar handwriting was scrolled on it: 

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!I have heard that you like quidditch.So I hope you like it.May my gift to you be quite enjoyable! _

It didn't have a name or a postscript.He looked for a name on the letter but found none.He then just opened the package and gasp at the content.It was a big snow globe, and inside was two, tiny quidditch teams were playing in a miniature field.It glowed every time a chaser made a point.It was like a captured quidditch game in a small, round glass.He watched at it for a long time.Who could have sent me this? Harry thought. Maybe it's Voldemort. Out to jinxed me!Listen to yourself, said a voice inside him, you sound like Mad-Eye Moody, well, the real one at least. 

After awhile, he decided it wasn't Voldemort's plan to kill him.Because he remembered the last time he had gotten an unexpected gift.It turned out to be Sirius. But who could have sent him this? The light beginning to show at his window distracted him.He stuffed all of his present, including Hagrid's gift to him and the Hogwart's letter, inside his lose floorboard under his bed.

He got dressed and waited till he heard noises downstairs.When he came downstairs, he saw his Aunt Petunia making breakfast, uncle Vernon reading the newspaper, and his cousin Dudley sulking at his chair, his diet was still in effect.

"Grapefruit again?!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

Petunia shot him a you-are-not-being-very-supportive look. "Well, at least my little Dudders is eating his all up." 

Harry nearly choked at the words "little Dudders." His cousin's not what you can call little.Though, his diet seems to be taking a rather good turn. He looks less and less like an oversized killer whale, and more and more like a pig that had taken a rather nasty Engorgement Charm.The doorbell rang, and Vernon went to go see who it was.Petunia, nosy as she was, was craning her neck at the kitchen door to see who it could possibly be.After a few minutes, Vernon came back with a letter on his hand.He was looking at Harry with a suspicion on his face. 

"This just came for you," he said. "What exactly is Ministry of Magic?" 

Harry gulped. The Ministry of Magic? What could it be now? He didn't do anything wrong.

"It says here that an Albus Dumbledore wants you to stay at the Burrow?" continued Vernon. "What in the devil's name is the Burrow?" 

"It's Weasley's house.You know, my friend who asked to me to stay with them last summer.Albus Dumbledore is my headmaster at Hog- my school," explained Harry.He wanted to see his letter but was impossible because of his uncle's state of mind. 

"Why would he want you there? It says here it's his special request. What's that's suppose to mean?" asked Vernon, though to himself mostly. 

"Well, can I stay with them or not?" asked Harry.Although, he'd already know what he was going to say. As if a light bulb lit in his head, he added, "My god father wants me to be there.That's why it's on special request." 

He knew he had said the right words. Vernon's face contorted.God father, eh? He thought.Hmm… I don't like the sound of that.

"Your god father? Err… Sure, you can," he chuckled in a nervous short of way."Why wouldn't I let you?" 

"Great.Can I reply to them our way?" 

"Your way?! Err… It says here that a Ministry car will stop here on Saturday at 5:00 p.m.," said Vernon."Good, they're arriving here by a _car_." 

Harry figured that his uncle still hadn't forgotten that time last year when Mr. Weasley arrived here by Floo Powder.

"Okay, thanks.I'll send them a reply right now.I'll tell my god father that I will be staying there," added Harry, as raced upstairs three at the time. 

Wow! Going to the Burrow! Yes! 

He arrived to his room noticing that Pigwidgeon was still there hooting excitedly.He grabbed him and said,"I need you to deliver to Ron my reply." 

He wrote to Ron saying that his relatives said yes and that he can be picked up at that time.He tied his reply at Pig and threw him out the window.He saw that Hedwig came back from her nightly flights.He approached her and said, "I need you to deliver something too.I need you to give my letter to Sirius." 

He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I will be at Ron's if you need me.I like your gift and Remus's too.Wow! That was weird. Anyway, that's all for now.Say hi to Buckbeak for me and Remus too. Bye!_

Harry 

He tied it to Hedwig's leg and brought her to the window.He stroked her and she flew off.He watched after her.It's another summer at the Burrow he was looking forward to.

That was sort of long I think.Till next time.Leave a review. Thanks! I know that the one with uncle Vernon was a little bit stupid.I didn't know how to put that one together. 


	3. Interesting News, Shocking Revelations

Chapter 3

************

In the next few days, Harry made sure that he didn't leave anything behind.With his trunk all packed, he waited and waited till Saturday came. And it did.Half past four that afternoon, Harry was at his room checking to see everything was in place.As he was going downstairs to wait for the Weasleys, he heard a conversation that his aunt and uncle in their room. 

"….but Marge would wanted him here…you know how she likes to keep an eye on the boy…" he heard Vernon said. 

"Well, we'll just tell her that St. Brutus wanted to keep him there during the summer," suggested Petunia.

Aunt Marge coming here?Harry thought.Yes! And I don't have to be here.This is turning out to be a great summer after all!He waited downstairs and sat at the foot of the stairs overlooking the door.He checked his watched. It was 4:45 p.m.He waited and waited.His relatives came downstairs and were now pacing at the living room.It finally came to five o'clock when Harry heard a car engine coming to a halt outside. A car door opened and shut.The doorbell rang and uncle Vernon went to go get it.As he opened the door, a plump, red-haired woman stood in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Molly Weasley.I know we haven't met but I wrote to you last summer asking for Harry to come and stay with us.Well, you have met my husband, Arthur, and, er, my sons before," said Mrs. Weasley, looking uncomfortable. 

Vernon was just looking at her with at most shock.Harry hoped he would say something.Mrs. Weasley has spotted him and asked,"Well, Harry! Are you all packed and ready to go?" 

Harry nodded.The driver, as if on cue, came up to the door and asked where his things were.Harry pointed his room and helped the driver to get his trunk and things in the car.All the while, Mrs. Weasley tried with all her might to start a conversation but gradually failed.

"Well, I guess that's everything.It's really nice to meet you all. Er, Harry, are you ready?" said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Yes, I am," answered Harry."Well, good bye.See you next summer." He added to the Dursleys.

And on his way out, he grinned and said to Dudley,"Say hi to Aunt Marge for me." 

He left with Mrs. Weasley.As soon as they got in the car, she said,"I'm sorry Ron couldn't come with me.He needed to do something for me.Er…we were going to use the Floo Powder, but, well, you know what happened last year.I don't think we should scare them anymore than they are. So we borrowed a Ministry car."

Harry chuckled,"That's alright.It doesn't matter, anyway.I'm really glad you invited me to stay with all of you again.I don't think that I wanted to stay there with Aunt Marge." 

They reached the Burrow hours later.The driver helped get Harry's things out of the car, bowed politely, and drove away.Ron ran out to see him.

"Hey! Thank god you're here.Wanna help us out with degnoming at the garden?" asked Ron. 

"Sure.Can I, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Go ahead.Just as long as you do a very good job," she called after them.

They reached the garden.Fred and George Weasley were already their swinging gnomes above their heads.They nodded to Harry and continued to work. 

"Grab a gnome and join us," said George. 

"Where's Percy?" asked Harry, grabbing a gnome by the leg and swinging over his head like a lasso.Percy was Ron's older brother.

"Percy? Percy who?" asked Fred. "There's no Percy here."

Ron sniggered.Harry looked at him at a quizzical way.

"Percy's at work.He only comes home late at night.I swear mum's always complaining about him.She's always on about how he's always overworking and never eating the things she cooks for him," explained Ron. 

"Is he the head now or something?" asked Harry.

"Nope.That's the thing. He's not.They got a new head.His name is John Kensington.Percy's a bit disappointed cause he's not head, but he's still the head's personal butler, er, I mean personal assistant," remarked George.

"Yeah. And he thinks it's very important that he's there.To help out the new head, he says, especially during these difficult times.I think it's good that he's has a hobby," said Fred. 

"Dad's not home all the time either.Ministry's very busy now," added Ron.

After their chore, they all came in the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley busy making dinner.Harry found a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table and picked it up to read it. 

Muggles Gone Missing

Since the rumored resurrection of You-know-who, the Ministry has reported to have many muggles missing ten miles away from Hogsmeade.Cornelius Fudge was unavailable to comment on this report, and no one else in the Ministry was available either.However, a "representative" of the Ministry stated that the Minister of Magic himself has taken the matter into his own interest-

Harry wasn't done reading the newspaper when a hand grabbed the newspaper from him.

"This is nothing of your worries, dear," said Mrs. Weasley calmly."You don't need to worry about this.Dumbledore doesn't want you to, well, not right now."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.Mrs. Weasley noticed it and added,"Well, Hermione will be here tomorrow.I'm sure that you two would like that." 

"C'mon. I wanna show you something," whispered Ron to Harry.

When they reached Ron's room."What's up?" Harry asked. 

"Bill's coming home two days from now.Dumbledore sent him a letter saying that he needed his help.Mum doesn't reckon he should do it," said Ron, sounding worried.

Harry looked at him.He knew it. It was happening.It doesn't sound too good.

"So Sirius sent you anything yet?He's with Professor Lupin, right?" asked Ron, more brightly. 

"It's not Professor anymore.It's just Remus now. He told me so. Well, Sirius said Dumbledore doesn't want him to tell us.I wonder why?" 

"Maybe because he doesn't want us to worry about things that we can't help with, well, not yet anyway," said a bossy sort of voice at the door. 

Ron and Harry both recognized who that was and quickly turned around.It was Hermione standing at the doorway with her arms folded. 

"What are you doing here?Mum said you weren't suppose to be here till tomorrow," exclaimed Ron, looking at her.

"Oh, nice greeting, Ron.So I came here early, what's the big deal?" answered Hermione. "Guess what?"

"What?" the boys asked together.

"I got a letter saying that I've made a prefect at Hogwarts!" said Hermione.


	4. A Trip to Diagon Alley

I don't own anything.Except for the characters I made.It's getting very good.And it's very fast coz I want to have room for my other ideas for a fic.If you like MWPP, like I do, you can try to read my other fic, Another Prank That Is Most Satisfied.I love Sirius!!! Doesn't everyone? 

Chapter 4

**********

It didn't take a while for Ron and Harry to accept Hermione's news.However, for next several days, Hermione could say nothing else but her plans as a prefect.Even Ginny, Ron's sister, who has gotten fairly along with her, seemed to be annoyed with her. 

"It's just like listening to Percy when he was made prefect all over again," she complained as she watched Ron riding on Harry's broomstick. 

"She can't be that bad," said Harry."I mean she's just proud and I would be too if I was made a prefect.Hey, Fred, we got quidditch again this year, right?" 

"Yep, Ron, reckoned you're going to try out?" he called after Ron. 

"I don't know. I mean I don't really have a good broomstick," replied Ron back. 

He was right.His broomstick was so slow that butterflies out fly it. When they got in for dinner that night, Mrs. Weasley greeted them by saying,"We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your things.Your father and Bill are going with us."

Bill, who arrived just the day before that, came inside the kitchen arguing furiously with Percy, who obviously just got in from work. 

"I don't see why you're always there, Perc," said Bill. "I mean they don't really need you there 24 hours a day."

"But they might need my help," Percy replied."Besides, Mr. Kensington is quite preoccupied."

"Is Mr. Kensington your new boyfriend, Percy?" asked George. 

"That's enough," snapped Mrs. Weasley."Percy, you will be joining us for dinner, aren't you?

"Of course, mother," answered Percy. "I'm very hungry.Mr. Kensington was just telling me about Hogwarts's new professor.He said she came in from Norway.He also said he knew her from long ago. But this is classified information.I should have even told you." He added, sounding very superior. 

Fred choked."She? You mean she's a female?" 

"Wow, a female defense against the dark arts teacher?" said Ron, looking very thoughtful.

Just then, Mr. Weasley apparated in the room looking quite exhausted."Another troubling day at work, ten muggle-related mishaps today.Never had so much work before.Everything seems to be at chaos.It's hard to keep those reporters at bay." 

"Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley, spooning casserole onto Mr. Weasley's plate. 

"They're prowling around all over the place.It's like having twice as much of Rita Skeeter." 

The next day, everyone woke up early to get ready for their trip to Diagon Alley.When everyone was done with breakfast, they all lined up in front to the fireplace.They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley, by using Floo powder.Tom the bartender greeted them.Then they went to Gringotts to get some gold out of the vaults.

"We will all meet at Flourish and Blotts after a hour.Behave yourselves."Mrs. Weasley called after them as they all separated. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled along the walks of Diagon Alley, and stopping here and there to look at the windows of stores.They came upon this new store called "Dark Detectors-Things You NEED to Defend Yourself." They came inside to see what was in there.A tall, balding man greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to our new store.We just opened a few weeks ago.Have a look around."

"Thanks," said Hermione, looking around the place. 

"What you reckoned they opened here?" asked Ron to Hermione. 

The man who welcomed them overheard him and said,"Well, we were going to open at Hogsmeade, but we decided to open here instead."

Harry, however, wasn't interested at what the man had to say.The woman who was buying dark detectors distracted him.She was a tall, pretty woman.Around Sirius's age, he thought. He heard her say, "Hmm…Is this going to work around tough conditions?"

"Of course, it's guaranteed.Our Foe-Glasses last very long," said a saleswoman. "And our Secrecy Sensors too." she added as the tall woman was eyeing them.

"Well, I do need another one.Mine has been rusting for quite some time now.I haven't actually gone to buy one since I first became an Auror."

"Well, then, we'll just have to add one to your list, my dear." 

"All right.How much all in all?"

"It totals to…35 galleons and 3 sickles." 

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, making Harry jumped back.

"Er…I was just looking at her," Harry pointed to the woman paying at the counter.

"Wow, she's pretty," remarked Ron, eyeing the woman with great interest. 

"She's older than you!" snapped Hermione, and she began to drag them away from the shelves to outside of the Alley.

After thirty minutes, they headed to Flourish and Blotts where they found Mrs. Weasley buying their books and Mr. Weasley talking to, Harry blinked, the same woman they saw at "Dark Detectors" store. 

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Briana," they heard him say."How long will you be here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Arthur. Actually, I moved here now. I'm staying that is," answered the woman. "I have a new job, of course, which I would be focused on."

"Well, good luck on your new job," he said.Then the woman bid good-bye and left.

"Who was Dad talking to, Mum?" asked Ron, taking some packages from his mum.

"That was Briana Sullivan.She's an auror.She works for the Ministry," his mum replied. 

"And a damn good one at that.She was one of the few people trained by Mad-Eye himself.She put about five people in Azkaban back in the days.Helped Mad-Eye with a few people.A quarter of the people Mad-Eye put in Azkaban, she helped capture," explained Mr. Weasley, enthusiastically. 

"Who are we talking about?" asked George, who had just arrived with Fred. 

"Some auror," said Ron lazily. 

They left Diagon Alley, while Mr. Weasley was talking about Mad-Eye and Briana Sullivan.Harry was amazed on what he said about the woman.She has a pretty interesting life, thought Harry.I hope I meet her again. 

"She's pretty fascinating, isn't she?" said Hermione, as soon as they got home."D'you reckon she'll be our new professor?"

"I hope she is," said Ron dreamily.Hermione scoffed.


	5. On the Way to Hogwarts

Again, I would like to say that I don't know anything, except for the characters that I made.Here's the chapter five of the story.Have fun reading!

Chapter 5

**********

After the event in Diagon Alley, Harry has been having the same dream over and over again.It wasn't a bad dream like the ones before.It was a strange but pleasant dream.He dreamt that he was just outside of a wood, when he sees a big eagle flying over the dark skies.He was curious to follow it, and so he ran and ran to see where it was headed.As he ran after it, he didn't notice that he ended up in a clearing in the middle of the wood.He saw the eagle flew to and rested upon an antler of a very familiar stag.Next to the stag was a giant, shaggy black dog.He looked down at his feet and saw that the eagle has dropped him what looked like a flower, and, as he bent down to get it, a flash of bright light made him wake up.It was still dark outside, and so he went back to sleep hoping that he would be back to that clearing.

"Get up, Harry darling.You'll be late for the train," said a voice that shook him awake.

"Wha'? What's going on?" said a voice somewhere around the room; he could tell it was Ron.

It was the day when they all go back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley was gathering up the children to make them eat breakfast.As Harry and Ron got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast, they found that Fred and George were in deep conversation with their father, Mr. Wealsey.

"I just think you two should take them seriously.It is your seventh and final year.At least think about your future," Mr. Weasley was saying. 

Fred was opening his mouth to say something, when Ron interrupted him by saying,"What's going on?"

"Nothing, you stupid git," remarked George, he seemed to be thinking about saying something else, but decided to just keep eating breakfast since Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny. 

"Have you borrowed those Ministry cars, Arthur?I would dread to call those awful muggle taxis again."

"It's all taken care off, Molly.Briana has just given me a favor and borrowed a couple for me," he answered.

"Briana?You mean that auror you were talking about, dad?" asked Fred.

Mr. Weasley nodded and launched another story about her."-And I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be your new teacher.Oh, now where's my comb?" He got up and went to look for his comb.

"Dad really thinks a lot about this lady, eh?" said Fred."She sort of sounds like a female version of Mad-Eye."

"Well, Dad thinks a lot about Mad-Eye, right?I reckon anyone who comes even close to Mad-Eye, he'll like," said George.

"Stop it, you two.Briana happens to be a fine auror and a very fine lady. I have met her once and she's very nice. Now, hurry up, all of you.The cars are here," said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone packed their things at the car.Bill decided to come along to say good-bye at King's Cross.The ride wasn't as bad as before, but it felt quite short.They all arrived at station and were helped by the drivers to unload their things out of the car.They took turns, in pairs, to cross the barrier that separates the platforms nine and ten.They arrived at the platform nine and three-quarters.It was full of people trying to get in the Hogwarts Express.Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment near the back of the train.They went down to say good-bye to Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill. Percy couldn't make it, because, as he said, he had to be at work early again. 

"Have a good term, now.And don't get in trouble.Dumbledore already has a lot of things to do, don't add to his list.Oh, and yes, good luck on your tests," added Mrs. Weasley.

"That's right! You guys have your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts," exclaimed Bill."Good luck!" 

"Don't remind us, Bill," said Fred, suddenly looking very glum.

"Thanks for having us over again, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, as the whistle blew.

"Yeah, thanks," added Harry, as they all climb up the train.

"Well, it's my pleasure dears.Come over for Christmas now, don't stay in Hogwarts!" she called after them.

"Yeah, you haven't experienced Christmas at the Burrow, yet!" shouted Mr. Weasley, waving.

"We will!" shouted Harry and Hermione together.

The train rounded on the corner, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill disapparated.Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in their compartment.Ron and Harry were in a deep conversation about quidditch.Hermione, who didn't have the same common interest about quidditch, engaged herself in reading the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_.A voice coming from the next compartment attracted their attention.

"Dad reckons Dumbledore should be worried by now.He wished that he knew what Dumbledore have up his sleeve, though.No one knows who he hired to teach for that Defense subject, not even Fudge.Of course, he doesn't know what Dumbledore does nowadays since they did that parting of ways thing-"

Hermione closed the compartment door.She thought for a while and then said,"What do you think he was on about?Dumbledore should be worried about what exactly?"

"Who knows?Probably on about how his dad and those Death Eaters secretly torture muggles.You know about those muggles disappearing at London.But you know, he's right, though, who is going to be our Defense teacher?"Ron said. 

Hermione figured she needed to change the subject, because Harry was looking very thoughtful and was about to say something.

"Harry, do you like the new necklace I bought you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's nice." 

"You gave him a necklace?Hey, Hermione, where did you go this summer?How come you never wrote to me?" asked Ron. 

"Er.I was at your house, remember?" Hermione answered uneasily.

But before Ron could say something else, the compartment door opened.It was a girl.It was Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor. 

"There you are, Hermione.The head boy and girl want to see all the prefects before we get to Hogwarts. Come on." 

Hermione got up and went with Parvati.It was only when the lunch trolley came around that Hermione came back.

"Well, what did they want?" asked Ron thickly; he just took a bite out of a Cauldron cake. 

"They just wanted to get acquainted," answered Hermione as she took a Cauldron cake and started to eat it.

As the afternoon moved on, some of their friends came to visit.Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were among of them.Only one thing they were all talking about and that was the allegedly muggle disappearings.

"…Dad's getting worried, of course.He's a muggle, you know? But mum is very worried too.She always said that she never been this worried since the last time you-know-who was in power…" said Seamus.

"Well, it's not really in the muggle news, though," said Dean, who was a muggle-born. 

"Grandma and all the rest of my family are very busy.Gran always wants me around her at all times.She thinks I would disappear if she never sees me," said Neville.

Harry knew why his Grandmother was like that to Neville.Just last year he found out why Neville lived with grandmother.Death Eaters tortured his parents, but they weren't dead, they were insane. 

"Maybe she reckons you would be turned into a horned toad-or worse-, Longbottom," said a drawling voice outside.It was Malfoy accompanied by his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"WE never invited you here, Malfoy," said Hermione, glaring at him. 

"I wasn't talking to you, Mudblood," sneered Malfoy. At once, Ron launched himself at Malfoy. Hermione grabbed Ron by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him up.

"Go away, Malfoy.Or I'll tell Professor Mcgonagall what you did in here as soon as we get in Hogwarts," said Hermione, flashing her prefect badge.

As soon as they left, Harry closed the door.He and Ron continued to be in a bad mood when they changed in their Hogwarts robes and the rest of the way.

Harry didn't talk a lot on this one huh? Sorry.When I wrote this chapter it just came out that way.There's going to be more of Harry talking the next chapter.The next chapter, Harry will meet officially with Briana Sullivan.Ohh…


	6. Meet Briana Sullivan, Female DADA Teache...

Okay, this is going to be at Hogwarts at last.It took me a while to get this one together.I sort of had writer's block. But I'm okay now.The sorting hat song won't be added to this chapter.I couldn't come up with a good song so it will be omitted.I don't own anything.They all belong to J.K. Rowling.Happy reading!

Chapter 6

**********

The train finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station.Harry was glad to go out of the train and in to Hogwarts.He somehow felt safe there.He spotted Hagrid up ahead. 

"Firs' years this way.All righ', Harry?" he called.

"Hey, Hagrid!See you at the feast!" he called back. 

Harry followed Ron into one of the horseless carriages.Hermione and Neville followed behind.

"Isn't he supposed to be on a job for Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Maybe he's done," answered Harry.

The carriages moved forward, swaying as they progressed.Harry looked at the window and saw Hogwarts drawing nearer.He saw many windows shimmering across the castle.It was raining.The carriage came into a halt in front of the stone steps of the castle.Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville got out and climbed the steps into the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall for the feast.The Great Hall was brightly lit as ever. Many students from different Houses were already sitting down on the four tables and waiting for the feast to begin.Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor House table and looked around the hall. 

"Having a good evening?" asked the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick.

"It's all right.I'm kind of hungry, though.Wish they would go on with the sorting," answered Harry, rubbing his stomach and looking around the hall.His eyes traveled to the Ravenclaw table, where Cho Chang, who just arrived, sat down with her friends.She didn't look like her usually bright self, but Harry did not notice.He then moved his eyes to the staff table.A couple of the chairs are vacant.He knew who were missing.Professor Mcgonagall, their Transfiguration teacher, was waiting for the first years, and Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was fighting his way across the lake to deliver the first years.He saw many familiar faces.Professor Sprout, their Herbology teacher, was talking to Professor Sinistra, their Astronomy teacher.Next to Professor Sprout was the person whom Harry despised the most in Hogwarts-well, except for Malfoy- Professor Snape, their Potions teacher. He was looking at someone, and so Harry followed his gaze and it landed on someone whom to Harry looked very familiar.On the other side of the table, next to Dumbledore, a familiar brown-haired woman was talking to tiny Professor Flitwick, their Charms teacher.It was Briana Sullivan.The Briana Sullivan who Mr. Weasley was talking about.He tugged on Ron's sleeve.

"What?" Ron asked.Harry pointed to the staff table.Ron gasped out loud that made Hermione look at the table too. "It's her!She's our new professor!" 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" snapped Hermione."So I guess Percy's right, huh? A female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" 

They were interrupted when the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Mcgonagall came in with a stool and hat.Following her were the first years, who looked around the hall with great anxiety.The sorting was about to start.Everything was silent as everyone's attention was on the hat.The sorting hat began to sing its song.When it finished the hall burst with applause.Professor Mcgonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and said,"As I call your name, you need to approach the hat and put it on to see which house you will be put in."

"Abberton, Vanessa," she called.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted.

She went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Bradford, Thomas!"

"SLYTHERIN"

As the sorting was going on, all Ron and Harry could do was watch Briana Sullivan.Hermione wasn't very pleased at this idea.Twice she had to hit them just to make them regain their attention back to the sorting.

"Collins, Kari!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Earlington, Helga!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"This is very important you know, the sorting ceremony is essential to the Welcoming Feast," she said as "Mold, Jeremy!" became a Gryffindor.

"Piecard, Emily!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

But she wasn't getting through to them.Finally, she gave up.When she did, the sorting was finished with "Zirk, Lawrence!" becoming a Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said,"Dig in."

"Finally!" said Ron as he looked at his plate, which was gradually filled with food. 

Nearly Headless Nick moaned.

"So you're not boycotting elves anymore, Hermione?" remarked Nick. 

"Huh? Oh that, er, I thought that I should give it a rest.But that doesn't mean I'm giving up!" she added as Harry and Ron sniggered heartily. 

When the dessert came and went.Dumbledore stood up.Everyone quieted down as he began to speak.

"Welcome one and all!It is another year that has come to us.Anyway, now that we all have been feed and watered.It is my duty to give out this few notices.No magic must be used around the corridors.As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, and so is Hogsmeade to all below third year.It is my great duty to inform you that Quidditch is back on again." 

Many excited murmurs filled the hall.Harry looked at his fellow teammates, Fred and George, who gave him two thumbs up.

"And the try-outs for those will begin during the second week of the term," he continued."Well, let's see…Oh yes, I almost forgot!As it seems like a tradition here in Hogwarts, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.May I introduce to all of you, Professor Briana Sullivan." 

There was a mild clap as Professor Sullivan stood up. But Harry and Ron clapped extra hard. Now that she has stood up, she was wearing a dark blue robes, her long hair was let down. There were a lot of whispers throughout the hall."A _female _Defense teacher?""Wow!" "We never had that one before…" 

Dumbledore let the murmurs die down, and then he continued,"I do hope that you all have a great term.Now it is late, you must be well rested to attend your first day tomorrow.Good night!" 

They all got up and headed to the Entrance Hall.As they did, Harry said,"Well, I'm going to be looking forward to her lesson." 

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, isn't it obvious, Hermione?She looks pretty interesting," said Fred behind her. "But enough about her. Quidditch is starting.Hey, Ron, why don't you try out?" Fred slapped him on the back.

"I don't know.I told you I don't have a good broomstick, and I don't reckon I should ask dad for one. I mean he's pretty busy and everything," said Ron, he meant saying that he didn't have money, but he rather not go there. 

"Hey, who is our captain, anyway?" asked Harry.

"Don't know.I asked Angelina the same thing, she just grinned and turned away," said George.

They arrived at the Fat Lady."Password?" she asked. 

"Spiffy Knot," said Hermione. "What? I am a prefect, you know."

They climbed the portrait hole, bid good night to each other, and went up to their dormitories. Ron and Harry joined Seamus, Neville, and Dean in their dorm.They changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

Okay, all I got to say is that I don't know own anything except all the names that was mention during the sorting and Briana Sullivan. Read and Review! I need suggestions.Any reviews welcome! 


	7. Nice Creatures

I don't have anything else to say except that I don't own anything the names that are unfamiliar to you all.I can't reveal too much so here's chapter seven.

Chapter 7

**********

Harry and his friends woke up the following morning.It was gloomy outside, which made the enchanted sky at the Great Hall to do the same.Hermione was already at the Table eating toast and looking over her new course schedule.

"Good morning, here's the new course schedules," she said as she handed them the parchments. 

"Hmm…Double Divination first and then Herbology.Not to bad," said Harry, looking over his schedule. 

"Yeah, and then we got Double Potions in the afternoons," said Ron as he spoon porridge in his bowl.

Just as he said this, hundreds of owl flew in to deliver mail to students.Hedwig flew over to Harry and dropped a letter at his plate.He opened it. It was from Remus.

_Harry,_

_Don't have much time to write.We are headed to Hogwarts.Send us the date for the first weekend visit to Hogsmeade.Don't worry; we can take care of ourselves.I can't tell you everything in this letter, as it may be intercepted.Take care and say hello to Hermione and Ron for me._

_Remus_

_ _

"They're flying here?" asked Ron; he was reading the letter over Harry's shoulder."Why?"

"I don't know," shrugged Harry."But he wants us to tell the first date for Hogsmeade weekend."

"It's the last week of November," replied Hermione."Here take my quill." 

Harry scribbled the date on the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg.She nipped him affectionately and flew out the window and out of Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron made their way to the North Tower to Professor Trelawney's classroom.Hermione separated from them as she made her way to Arithmancy.Harry and Ron climb up the stifling hot classroom.They sat in a table next to the window.Harry opened it a little to let some air in.

"Good morning, children," said a misty voice that was Professor Trelawney."Today is an important day for all of you for today we are considering the stars.But it's not just any stars: for Ursa Major is exactly parallel to the constellation of Perseus making people born in July to be in grave danger."

Harry knew who she was talking about.As usual Professor Trelawney has just predicted Harry's horrific end.Ron rolled his eyes at her as she seated herself in her usual armchair.He also mouthed what Harry recognized as a swear word that he did not dare say in front of Professor Trelawney.The rest of the class time they to predict their future for the coming month by using the tools that she provided.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" complained Ron. 

"Ssh! You are clouding my Inner Eye!" said Parvati, who was seated right across him. 

"Clouding your Inner Eye?Do you really believe in this?" 

Professor Trelwaney heard him and walked towards their tables. "Excuse me, child, but is there a problem here?"

"Er, nothing much, Professor.Er, Parvati here was just clouding my Inner Eye."

Harry and Dean sniggered silently.Parvati gave Ron a severe look behind Professor Trelawney's back. 

That afternoon, they went outside towards Hagrid's cabin for Care for Magical Creatures.Harry wasn't really looking forward to this.Last year, they were "taking care of" a horrid creature called the Blasted-Ended Skrewt.But this time Hagrid was waiting for them outside his cabin with Fang, his dog, at his heels.Right next to him was a medium-sized crate. It looks harmless, thought Harry, but knowing Hagrid, you may never know.

"Hurry up now," he called,"I got a real treat fer yeh." 

"What's in the crate, Hagrid?" asked Harry, as he looked in the crate.

"Ohhh…" said Lavender Brown.

The crate was filled what looked like puppies of different breeds.They were all huddled together.

"They better not be those horrible creatures again," said Pansy Parkinson, who just arrived with her gang of Slytherin girls.

"They're called Huppies," explained Hagrid, as he picked up a huppy that looked like little retriever."They look like puppies, but unlike puppies, these huppies never grow.They just stay like this fer the rest o' their lives.But what's so magical about 'em is that they have psychic powers an' can easily sense danger. See this upside-down triangle righ' there on their heads? Tha's where they get their powers.They make very good pets, huppies." 

"Now today, yer jobs are to feed 'em.These righ' here are on'y eight weeks old so mind 'em.Yeh feed 'em goat's milk which are righ' here," he pointed at the little bottles next to the crate.

So they got right to work.Feeding the Huppies was very easy.Ever since the article about Hagrid last year, he was keen on giving them a bit of a break with what he called "interesting creatures." 

"So, I guess yeh three met yer new Professor Sullivan yet, eh?" asked Hagrid as they got to work. 

"Not yet.We haven't had Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered Harry. 

"Why? Do you know her?" asked Hermione as she stroked the huppy she was feeding. 

"Yep, she used to go to this school, yeh know.Used ter help me wit' my duties," said Hagrid."I reckon she'll have somethin' up her sleeve.She's pretty clever."

"Well, that was an interesting lesson, right?" asked Hermione as they climbed the stone steps of the castle an hour later.

"Yeah, I think they're pretty cute, huppies," said Parvati right behind her."It's a good thing that he doesn't teach us about those ugly skrewts anymore."

They made their way down to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins.They were waiting outside the dungeon when a voice echoed across the dark corridor.

"Hey, Weasley, you're brother's on the paper!Look!" said Draco Malfoy brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet at Ron.

Ron grabbed it and read.

**Gringotts' Charm Breaker Has Special Job?**

Bill Weasley, a Charm Breaker at Egypt, has been found by a Prophet reporter to have a special job for the Ministry.Bill, son of Ministry worker Arthur Weasley, was found to be at an anonymous place near a muggle town with certified aurors, Maria Costello and Andrew Kilton, who were apparently undercover.The Ministry and his family were not available to comment on this report but Ministry did issue a statement that they did not hire Bill Weasley to do any kind of job.What was Mr. Weasley doing there when he was supposed to be at Egypt?We are still investigating this report._Wrote by special correspondent. _

"Trying to earn some extra money for your family, Weasley?Or maybe trying to bring a little bit of fame and glory to the family?" Taunted Malfoy. 

Ron, who was shaking the newspaper with anger, was about to launch himself at Malfoy when Snape came down and let them in the Potions dungeon.Ron's temper did not pass till they came out of the dungeon for dinner.That's when he first spoke about the article.

"I hate Malfoy.I hope dad gets his family. But what do you reckon Bill was doing there? Mum's probably having a fit right now.I thought you have a subscription for the Daily Prophet, Hermione?" he asked, spooning casserole on his plate.

"Er, yeah, you're right.I don't know where it went," answered Hermione, rummaging in her bag. 

Just then Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan came in and sat down next to them.They were talking excitedly about the lesson they just had.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned."We just had the most fun in Defense Against the Dark Arts class," exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah, even better than the one we had with Mad-Eye last year. She knows her stuff, Professor Sullivan," added George. 

"Why? What did you guys do?" asked Ron eagerly. 

"You just have to wait and see," grinned Lee.

Harry looked for his schedule."We have her tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

There was only one thing Harry was looking forward to, and that was their Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson tomorrow.


	8. New teacher, New Introductions

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.They all belong to J.K. Rowling.The unfamiliar names, places, and things do belong to me.Or I made them up rather.Please read and review.I am more than welcome to read any criticism.Happy reading!

Chapter 8

**********

When they all heard about how wonderful Professor Sullivan's lesson was, Harry and his fellow Gryffindors looked forward to their lesson with her.The following day, they all lined up outside her classroom extra early and waited for her.When the bell rang, she came around the corridor wearing a crimson robe.She let them inside and closed the door.Ron, Harry, and Hermione chose the seats in front of the class and took their books out.Professor Sullivan went up to her desk and picked up the attendance. 

"Good day to all of you.Hmm. Let's see.This would be my fifth year Gryffindor class, right?" said Professor Sullivan as she quickly ran down the list of names only stopping to see who they were.When she was done reading the list, she said,"As you all know, my name is Professor Sullivan and I would be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. First and foremost, yes, I am a woman and, yes; I am capable of teaching you anything about the Dark Arts.Now, because of the unfortunate incidents that had happened the previous year, I have no records of what you all have learned-" 

She was interrupted by hand that rose up in the air.It belonged to Hermione.

"Er, yes, er, Ms…"

"Granger, ma'am.I just wanted to say that what we learned last year was curses and hexes. And ways to counter them," said Hermione. 

Ron looked at Hermione uneasily.But Professor Sullivan smiled and said,"Well, Ms. Granger, I am glad you are very attentive.I am sure that I would be needing your help in filling me with information that has happened here in Hogwarts-"

She was again interrupted by not Hermione, but by Seamus Finnigan who asked,"Why, Professor?Didn't you hear about what happened?"

She laughed and said,"Well, Mr. Finnigan, I was stationed in Norway just before I came here to take this job.I have heard of the things that happened here.But just the general idea, like I have heard of the Triwizard Tournament being opened again here in Hogwarts."

"Wow, you were in Norway?What were you doing there?" piped up Dean. 

"Dean, she's an auror.She was stationed there," Ron told Dean.But realizing that what he just said, he blushed and added, "At least that's what dad told us."

She laughed again and said,"You must be Arthur Weasley's son, am I right?" Ron nodded."Well, you are correct.I was stationed there." 

"Did you catch any dark wizards while you were there?" asked Lavender.

"Er, yes, I did, actually."

"Wow, how did you do it?"

"Well, we trapped him by using a kappa and then, well, we really should get back to our lessons," she smiled as she saw that the class was now hanging on to her every word. "Yes, shall we continue?Anyway, since you all have to take your O.W.L.s this year, I will be teaching you more curses and hexes, and how to counter them.I would also, under restrict conditions of the Headmaster, teach you all how to duel."

There was a note of excitement that filled the air as she said this.Harry remembered the last time they had a dueling class.It was in their second year, and he didn't really learn anything.Well, aside from never to get partnered with Malfoy and the Disarming Spell, he never actually learned anything else. 

"Now, our lesson for today is a practical one.I need you all to get in to pairs.Let's just move these desks aside," with a whish of her wand the desks moved to the side of the room."Yes, that's good. We aren't going to try any dangerous curses for now.Today we will be doing the Furnunculus Curse, and the counter to that goes something like this." She made a movement with her wand. "Now you all try it.That's good. Excellent.All right.Let's begin."

For the next forty-five minutes, the class was having fun throwing curses at each other.Even Neville, who always had a hard time with everything, seemed to be enjoying himself.Of course, Hermione was his partner, and she taught him to be extra careful. 

"Some lesson, eh?" said Seamus, as they got ready to go out of the class. 

"Yeah and did you see how I blocked that curse?" said Dean, as they headed down to the entrance hall for lunch.

"Fred's right about her.She's okay," said Ron.

"I guess she's all right.After all, she didn't even give us homework.What's wrong, Harry?" said Hermione, looking at Harry, as he searched gingerly for something.

"I'm looking for my Defense Against the Dark Arts book.It's not here.Maybe I left it at her classroom.Hold on," he said. He got up and made his way through Professor Sullivan's classroom.

"Well, Mr. Potter, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Professor Sullivan, looking up from her desk. 

"Er, Professor, did you happen to find my book here?" he asked cautiously.He was very nervous.This is the first time he had spoken to her. 

"Yes, actually.A H. Potter signed on the book.I'm sure that this is yours," said Professor Sullivan, as she got up to hand him the book.

"Er, thanks," said Harry, taking the book from her. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she smiled. 

"Er…" Harry hesitated, something about her looked very familiar. There was a knock on the door.It was Severus Snape.As he came in, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Harry.Professor Sullivan, as if noticing something, said,

"Severus, what can I do for you?" 

"The Headmaster wants to see you, Briana," he said, but he was still looking at Harry in his narrowed eyes.

"Oh, he does?Thank you for telling me," she said.She turned to look at Harry and said,"Well, Harry, if there's anything at all I can do for you, don't hesitate to come to me and ask.Are you headed down to the Great Hall? Why don't I walk with you?" She smiled at him.He nodded and they both made their way down to the second floor corridor. She bid him good-bye and went in the entrance to Dumbledore's office.He made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch, still thinking on what's so familiar about her.

After their exciting first lessons, students in Hogwarts have taken a liking to their Defense class, most especially to the one that teaches it.Many of the boys in Hogwarts have a crush on Professor Sullivan and made sure to greet her on the corridors as she passed by.Draco Malfoy, who always find a criticism in anyone, couldn't help but blushed every time she smiled at him.Even Snape, as Harry noticed, seemed to be slightly smitten by her. 

"Shouldn't he hate her? I mean he wants the Defense job, right?" asked Harry, as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Well, what's not to like about her?She's all right," answered Ron, earning a repressive look from Hermione."What? She is, right, Harry?"

"Yeah."

As they got in the common room, there was a little crowd at the bulletin board. 

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, tiptoeing to see what was posted. 

"It's the Gryffindor quidditch try-outs.They're happening on Thursday," replied Seamus."I reckon I'll try out.How about you, Ron?" 

"Er, I don't know.I reckon it'll be good, but I don't have a broomstick," said Ron, suddenly looking gloom.

"You can borrow mine," suggested Harry."I mean it's just the try-outs, right?I reckon I don't have to use it yet, and if you do get the position, you can practice with a school broomstick till you can get a new one."

"Really? But are you sure that's going to work?" 

"Well, I can talk to the captain.Maybe we can work things out.Hang on, where's George?We should ask him who's going to be captain."

He went to look for George and found him talking to Angelina.

"Hey, George, who's our new quidditch captain?" 

George looked at Angelina and chuckled,"Well, she's sitting right next to me." 

Harry felt his jaws drop."What? Really? That's great, Angelina!"

Angelina's face turned red and said,"Thanks.Well, don't expect me to go easy on you guys.I can be as crazy as Oliver, well, not as crazy as him but you get the idea." 


	9. Me? Quidditch?

I heard somewhere that Ron might be playing quidditch.I also heard that J.K. said that the captain would be someone we would least expect.I've also been reading somewhere that it would be one of the Weasley twins.But I'm not sure. So I made Angelina a captain.These are not spoilers, I might be wrong; so don't believe some of the things that I would write.They are just the way I write them. Just a reminder, I don't own anything! 

Chapter 9

**********

Harry was still trying to convince Ron to try out for quidditch, and to use his broomstick for it.Even Fred and George joined in to convince him.

"C'mon, Ron, don't you want to play quidditch?" asked George in the common room where they were playing chess. 

"Yeah, I mean you can be the third Weasley on the field.Imagine: Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and Weasley! Hey, we'll even ask Lee to put your name first, right, Lee?" said Fred, who was watching them. 

"I don't know.I mean isn't it tomorrow?I didn't sign up," replied Ron, taking George's knight away. 

"Oh, that's not a problem, right, Harry?" said George.

Harry, who looked up from his homework, grinned and nodded. 

"What are you on about?" demanded Ron.

"Well, we sort of signed you up already," said Harry quickly."You weren't doing anything about it, so we did it for you." 

"Oh," Ron hesitated and said, "thanks, I guess I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll go tomorrow."

Hermione then came down from the dorms looking a bit anxious.She was holding her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry over his Charms book.They have been given a lot of homework as usual. 

"Well, I can't figure out if I should put a background report of this curse Professor Sullivan gave us."

"You should go and ask her then," replied Ron, who just gotten up from his chess game with George. He won, of course."And we'll come with you," he added eagerly.

They stopped in front of her office and knocked on the door.Professor Sullivan answered and beckoned them to come in.Harry looked around the office.There was only one office that came close to this one, and that was Dumbledore's office.Professor Sullivan's office was decorated in neat and organized fashion.There was a shelf filled with all sorts of books.Many gadgets stood behind her desk, and her dark detectors that she had bought in Diagon Alley were standing neatly next to the window. 

"Well, what can I do for you three?" asked Professor Sullivan. 

"I have a question to ask you about our homework, Professor," said Hermione."Do I have to put a background report on it?"

Professor Sullivan smiled a smile that reached her hazel eyes,"You sound just like me when I was in Hogwarts.Well, Hermione, if you feel that it is necessary, then be my guest.But you don't have to."

Harry noticed what looked like a fish tank by the window.It had a creature that was asleep in it.

"Is that a kappa, Professor?" he asked, pointing to the fish tank.

Professor Sullivan turned around,"Oh, yes, that is a kappa." 

"I know what kappas are!They strangle unwanted strangers that enter their ponds," piped up Ron, who was obviously trying to impress Professor Sullivan. 

"That's right, Ron.Now _this_ kappa is a very special kappa," she approached the fish tank."This is the same kappa that helped me trap a dark wizard when I was in Norway."

"But Professor Lupin told us that kappas don't like people," said Hermione, looking confused. She approached the kappa and peered inside it.

"Professor Lupin?Yes, he's right.Normally kappas don't like people.But this one is quite unusual, because, well, he's quite the opposite.He loves the attention."

"Professor, do you know Remus Lupin?" asked Harry, looking up at her.

"Huh? Oh, yes, we used to go to Hogwarts together. We were in the same year, but different houses," she explained."So I hear quidditch try outs are going on.You're on the Gryffindor team, right, Harry?"

Harry nodded.The feeling of familiarity came over Harry again as he looked at her. 

"How about you, Ron? Are you in quidditch?" 

"No, but I'm trying out for the keeper position," he answered.

"Really?What broomstick do you have?"

"Er, I'm going to borrow Harry's. He has a Firebolt."

"Hmm, Harry's, huh? But aren't you using yours during the practices?" she asked Harry. 

"Er, I am. When Ron gets the position, he can use one of the school brooms when we practice." 

Professor Sullivan stood there and thought.She hesitated, then went over to a cupboard and opened it.She pulled out a very polished broomstick.

"Ron, do you want to borrow this instead?I know it looks like favoritism, but just consider this as a thank you from me to your father.He has done me a lot of favors, and, well, consider this is one returned to his favor.It's a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two. It just came out three months ago."

Ron gaped open mouthed at it for a long time and then said,"Er, professor, I'm not sure if I can borrow this."

"Yes, you can," she smiled."Just don't tell anyone about this.It will be our little secret. Go on. Take it.I wouldn't need it a lot for now.I already know how to apparate."

"B-b-but," stuttered Ron, "I-I-I can't." 

"Well, then, I guess I'll be putting this away then."

"Oh no, professor, I'll take it."

Professor Sullivan smiled.They were all silent for a moment.Ron was looking over the Nimbus as if it was a rare treasure. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Well, I guess we should be going now," she gestured to Harry and Ron, "Thanks for clearing things up for me, professor." 

"It's my pleasure, Hermione," answered Professor Sullivan.

As they were headed toward the door, Harry had a changed of heart.

"I'll meet you guys outside.I just need to ask the professor something," he whispered to Ron and Hermione.They both looked at each other and shrugged.They waited for him outside as Harry went back inside the office.

"Back so soon, Harry?" asked Professor Sullivan, who was feeding the kappa that had just woken up.

"Er, professor, if you knew Remus Lupin, then you knew my father as well?" 

He couldn't see her expression because her back was turned.But he noticed that she hesitated before she turned around to face him.She stared at him for a moment and then said,

"Yes, I did know your father.We used to play quidditch against each other.He was a good flyer."

"And my mum?"

"Yes, I did. She was the nicest person I have ever known. I'm very sorry," she added, looking up at him with great sorrow in her eyes.

Harry hesitated and then asked,"Then you knew Sirius Black too?"

The Professor, who was now at her desk, did something that Harry couldn't explain.She looked as though Harry had just said something very surprising.She looked up at him.Harry noticed that she became very pale.She opened her mouth several times, as if she was trying to find the right words to answer his question. Then she finally answered,

"Yes, yes, I did know him too.He never went anywhere without your father.Now, it's getting really late, Harry.I'm sure you would want an early start for your class tomorrow."

Harry knew from the tone of her voice that she didn't want to pursue the subject any longer.He said good night and went outside to find that Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They asked what he asked the professor.He lied and said something about the kappa on the fish tank.As they went back to the common room, Harry thought about how the professor looked like when he mentioned Sirius's name.He wondered why it was so.He made sure to ask Sirius about Professor Sullivan the next time they meet. 


	10. Its Quidditch After All

I don't really know how to write about quidditch so forgive me when you didn't think the quidditch part was interesting. I don't really know a lot about quidditch to actually describe it, just the general idea. I don't own anything.That's all! Happy reading!

Chapter 10

***********

The day of the try-outs came, and Harry was trying, with all his might, to make Ron calm down.But with all his efforts, Ron still seemed to be pre-occupied that day.During Transfiguration, he was supposed to transfigure an iguana into a purse, when he accidentally whacked his out of the window.In Potions, he put too much armadillo bile on his Anxiety Remover Potion, which then bubbled up and spilled all over the floor.Snape, who was in a very vindictive mood, took off fifteen points from Gryffindor and gave him detention. 

"It's not that bad," assured Harry, as they went up to the Great Hall for lunch."I mean you could have melted your cauldron like Neville."

"Oh, great, thanks," said Ron, "you know, I'll be really glad when this day is over." 

And the day did slowly moved on.That night, Ron and Harry went outside the grounds and onto to the quidditch field.They found themselves waiting with about a dozen other Gryffindors. Harry left Ron with Seamus, who was also trying out, and wished them good luck as he went inside the locker room and found the rest of the team getting ready. 

"Hey! Good, you're here," greeted Angelina. "Alright, I guess I should give a speech."

"Er, you don't have to," said Fred,"you can wait till we have a new keeper." 

"Oh, well, I guess I should to that then," said Angelina, looking thoughtful.

"Wow, you'll really good at this, Angelina," joked George. 

"Hey! I'm new at this, alright," snapped Angelina. "C'mon, let's go."

She beckoned them out of the lockers and onto the field where the students were waiting. Professor Mcgonagall, who was the head of Gryffindor, was standing there amongst the students and holding a piece of parchment.

"I'm here to supervise this try-out," she said, "Angelina, would you like to begin?"

"Yes, er, I'm the new quidditch captain," said Angelina to the students, "and you all are trying out for the position of keeper.Now, when I call your name, mount your broom, and Alicia and Katie will throw the quaffle to each other.Your job is to make sure that they don't score a point, got it?Alright, let's see…Mark Anderson, you're up!"

Mark Anderson mounted his broom and flew up to the goal posts.Alicia and Katie tossed the quaffle at each other. Katie shot the quaffle towards one of the goal posts. Mark caught it with one hand.

"Great! Good job!" Angelina called at him. "Great hand coordination. You can wait right over there. Melissa Barrett, you're next."

The process took place over and over again as Angelina called the students to try out.Harry watched as one by one, they mount on their brooms, caught the quaffle, and went to sit at the stands.Finally, it was Ron's turn. As his name was called, the team cheered for him. Ron mounted his Nimbus and watched closely as Katie threw the quaffle at Alicia.The two was obviously going to give him a hard try because Alicia did some sort of dive as she threw the quaffle back to Katie.Katie then caught the quaffle and was now zooming towards Ron.Ron stared determinedly at Katie as she stretched her hand to throw the quaffle at one of the goal post.It was as if Harry was watching a quidditch game, because the quaffle shot quickly through the air.Ron went after it and, with an amazing dive, caught the quaffle with his right hand.Everyone sat there open-mouthed as Ron flew back to the ground. 

"Alright, good job, Ron," said Angelina. "Er, everyone, can you all come down here? Team? I think we need a huddle."

Fred, George, Harry, Katie, and Alicia went over to Angelina. 

"So…what are we going to do? Who are we going to pick?" asked Angelina, as they huddled together.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Our brother is the best player for the team! I mean did you see how he caught that quaffle?! It was genius! Never saw anyone do it like that other than Oliver Wood!" exclaimed George.

"Er, I don't know…" hesitated Alicia, "I mean that Seamus boy's got a good left arm.I mean that could be good against the Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff's a joke, Alicia," retorted Fred, "We can beat them any time.Ron's the best in all of them, right, Harry?"

"I think Alicia and George both got a point," said Angelina thoughtfully, "I reckon I know who will be our new keeper." 

They all looked at each other as Angelina walked back to the waiting students. 

"We have reached a decision.Our keeper, er, or should I say _keepers_…" said Angelina.

At once, curious murmurs passed through the crowd.Even the team looked curiously at Angelina as if she didn't hear what they had to say about this. 

"_They _are…" continued Angelina, "Seamus Finnigan _and _Ron Weasley."

The crowd turned around to look at them and applauded. Ron and Seamus, who were standing next to each other, stood there astonished. 

"As for everyone else, thank you for coming out here to try out.Now will the team join me in the lockers for a quick word," she beckoned them to the lockers. 

When they reached the lockers. Professor Mcgonagall followed them in there. Immediately, she said, "_Two_? _Two _keepers? Angelina, that can't be right."

"Yes, it is, Professor. One of them is a back-up if one gets hurt," replied Angelina coolly. "Now, as for my speech, here it goes. Welcome, new keepers, to our team.I hope you will be an asset to the team.Our up-coming game will be against the Slytherins. Until then, we will practice three times a week to train for that game.Now, I haven't decided who will be the back up with you two. So, any questions you would like to ask me?"

The team was silent. 

"Great. So I guess that's it.Our first practice will be held on Saturday morning.I already have permission from Professor Mcgonagall to use the field, right, professor?"-The professor nodded-"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.Here are your new quidditch robes," she added as she gave them their scarlet quidditch robes. 

As soon as they got outside, Fred and George congratulated Seamus and Ron. 

"Good job, mates!" said Fred, slapping Ron on the back. "I can't wait to tell Dad this."

"Yep. Our dear brother, in quidditch! I think I'm going to cry!" said George, pretending to look misty. 

"Ow, get off me, George," exclaimed Ron.George was hugging Ron. "Well, I guess we'll show Malfoy, eh?"

"Yeah, wait till he hears that you're in the team," said Harry, trying to imagine Malfoy's face as they walk up to the entrance hall and climbed into the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.

The news of the new keepers of Gryffindors traveled through the whole school like a wild fire.Many students were now congratulating Ron along the corridors.However, Malfoy, as Harry and Ron expected, didn't sound too amused by this information.A few days after the try-out, Malfoy came inside the Great Hall and spotted Harry and Ron sitting and eating breakfast.

He called out, "Hey! Weasley! I hear you're the new keeper for Gryffindor.Are they paying you for it?"

Ron, who had been growing confidence the past few days, called back, "Why are you asking? Are you going to ask for payment too if I did get paid? Are you going poor all of a sudden, Malfoy?" 

The Gryffindor table, like the rest of the Hall, laughed at what Ron said. Malfoy flushed a little bit and then said, "And I heard you have a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two? Where did you get such a good broomstick? Is your dad taking another job to pay for that? Or is he licking the minister's shoes just to pay for it?"

The Hall fell silent as he uttered these words and turned to look at Ron.He was red and shaking with fury.Hermione was holding his robes to stop him from running to Malfoy. Harry, who sensed something bad was going to happen, turned to Malfoy and said, "Eat dung, Malfoy."

"Ooh, or maybe you paid for it, Potter? From the looks of it, you would probably buy---"

He was interrupted by a voice behind his back that said, "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell me exactly what you are about to tell the whole Hall?"

He turned around. The voice was none other than Professor Sullivan's. She has never looked so severe in her life, and so Harry thought.Her usual bright eyes were replaced with a sharp look reminiscent to Professor Mcgonagall's face. 

"Come with me. Mr. Malfoy.I would have thought a better behavior from you."

Malfoy muttered something that Harry couldn't hear, but Professor snapped, "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you were caught.Your father, eh? I knew your father, lad.Tell him I'm looking forward to explain anything to him."

They disappeared to the dungeons.The Hall resumed its chattering. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other. Ron still looked angry. 

"Well, I guess that's serves him right?" remarked Hermione, as she glanced nervously at Ron. "Acting as though this is his school. I do really wish Professor Sullivan punishes him."

"Or she's like Mad-Eye, right?" said Harry, spooning marmalade in his toast. "Maybe she'll turn him into a ferret, or worse."

"What? You mean like a horned toad?" said Ron, who was obviously enjoying this. 

"No, I mean like slimy lizard or something," said Harry. They looked at each other and laughed. 


	11. Surprise Halloween Attack

I would like to say that I don't own anything. That's all! Please leave a review.Tell me what you think about this story! Happy reading!

Chapter 11

**********

Quidditch practices become rougher than ever as the weeks moved.To add to those practices, their teachers' have been giving tons and tons of homework to do.Harry was glad that Halloween was very drawing close.And as he and Ron came back to the common room the night before Halloween, Hermione brought up an unexpected subject that took Harry by surprise.

"Hey! Harry, how come you don't wear the necklace that I gave you?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry looked at her and thought.Then hesitantly, he replied, "Er, I don't know. Do I really have to?"

"Well, no, it's just that I sort of wanted to see how it would look on you," said Hermione, looking rather hurt.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked puzzled at him back. 

"Well, I guess I should wear it to see how it would look.I mean I haven't worn it since I got it from you." 

With these words, he dashed upstairs to get his necklace. He rummaged in his trunk and found his necklace right next to the mysterious snow globe he had received. He took it out and looked at it.It was still as shiny as the night he had received it. He went down to the common room to show Hermione, who looked rather delighted at the sight of Harry carrying his necklace.

"Oh, let's see. Wear it," instructed Hermione.

"Where did you get that, Hermione?I've never seen one of those here before," asked Ron curiously.He looked at the necklace as Harry put it on.

"It's very old.The person that sold that to me said that once belonged to a great being. Of course, he was a muggle so he must have not known what he was talking about. It looks like an amulet to me," explained Hermione.

At that moment, a boy went over to them.Harry have seen him around but never actually spoken to him.

"Hey! Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment.It's about your prefect duties," said the boy.

Hermione left the two and was led away from them by the boy to the other side of the common room.Ron was still eyeing the necklace with great interest.

"It looks like the one from Charlie's book. I don't remember the name of it though. Blimey, that looks really old, Harry. Who do you reckon owned it?" 

Harry was interested with the necklace too. He had never actually looked at it for so long before. When he surveyed it closely. It was a bit rusty at the edge of the dragon's legs.And looking at its body closely, Harry noticed that it somehow looked real. For something that was ancient, it glowed and twinkled at the light of the common room.Hermione came back and seated herself at her armchair.

"Well, who was that? What did he want?" asked Ron, as he looked at the boy closely.

"That was the _head boy_, Ron.His name is Adam Cunningham. Don't you guys know him?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said Ron and Harry together.

Harry and Ron woke up on a lovely Halloween morning. They went down to breakfast and found that the Great Hall was wonderfully decorated.They decided to visit Hagrid with Hermione. So after breakfast, they went down to the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.Ron knocked on the door.No one answered.Harry looked at Ron. 

"What's goin' on? Where's Hagrid?" he asked. 

"Ssh! I hear voices inside," said Hermione, as she leaned on the door to get a better sound.Ron and Harry did the same.

"…Just make sure they get plenty of warmth, Hagrid. That's all you need…And don't worry about it…I'm sure he'll make sure that they are going to get the safety they need…" said a female voice inside.

"It's not tha', Briana…I'm just 'fraid tha' they're goin' to, yeh know.I mean they are a bit, er, rowdy…" said a voice that was Hagrid's. 

"…Look, I better go. Just please, I assure you, nothing bad's going to happen.He wouldn't do that to you…" the voice grow louder as it moved closer to the door.Harry, Ron, and Hermione straightened up.The door opened.They found themselves face to face with their Professor Sullivan.

"Good morning to you three. Here for a morning visit?" said Professor Sullivan cheerfully. They nodded."Well, don't let me be in a way of you three.Here you go.Good bye." 

With that, she swept past them and into the path towards Hogwarts. They went inside and found Hagrid tending some huppies. 

"Well, hullo, so yeh three finally visited me, eh?" said Hagrid. 

"What are you doing, Hagrid?" asked Ron, as he bent down to pat Fang on the head.

"Well, some o' this huppies got really sick, so I asked Briana to help me.See?" he showed them some huppies who were sick.He was tending them on his bed."Briana knows a lot about 'em. She was willin' to help me.She alrigh', isn't she? Got her head in the righ' place, just like him."

Harry was going to ask who he was talking about when he said him, when Hermione spoke up.

"Can we help you take of these huppies, Hagrid?" 

"Yep, sure yeh can.Here, why don't yeh take this one righ' here?" he said as he gave Hermione the one he was holding. 

"Hey, Hagrid," said Harry, "didn't you have a job from Dumbledore you needed to do? What happen to that?"

Hagrid hesitated and then said, "Well, I can't tell yeh everythin', cause Dumbledore will get me.Let's just say tha' maybe we can win this war against Yeh-know-who." 

"So you did went to the giants, Hagrid!" exclaimed Ron, holding a huppie."So what did you do there?"

"He can't tell you, Ron! Didn't you just hear what he just said? Dumbledore would get him if he said anything to us?" snapped Hermonie. 

Ron was about to say something, when a huppie that Harry was holding began to make squeaky noises similar to a puppy's whine.

"Hagrid, what's it doing?" asked Harry, who was beginning to feel very scared.

"Ah, don't worry about it.I bet it just needs some o' this goat's milk righ' here," replied Hagrid, as he gave a bottle to Harry. "They always act weird, when they're sick."

They spent their whole day with Hagrid. They took care of the huppies while they were there.Hagrid insisted that they eat lunch while they were there.Knowing Hagrid and his recipes, they saved their appetites for the feast later that night. The day moved on.Then it was time to go to the Hall for the feast.They made sure that the huppies were asleep on Hagrid's bed as they went up to the castle with him.As soon as they got there, the Hall was already filled with students.They sat down and waited to get started.Food appeared magically on their plates, and they began to eat.While they were eating, Filch burst in looking extremely anxious.He went straight to Dumbledore and whispered something to him.Harry caught a few words that sounded like "trolls and vampires."But he could tell that it was something bad, because he saw Dumbledore's face darken.He glanced sideways to Professor Sullivan, who was listening.She nodded at him and got up.He did the same thing too.The hall fell silent as they watch the two of them heading out of the Hall.Harry caught a few words in the air with something like "make sure that you lock the hall" and "no one gets out."Filch showed to the door and closed it.Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.

"What do you think is going on?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, Dumbledore will take care of it," whispered Ron back.

At that instant, the Hall was filled with anxious whispers and murmurs.Professor Mcgonagall stood up and said,"Students, calm down. There's nothing to worry about.It is just a minor problem-"

As she said this, the windows shattered as two hooded figures on a broomstick flew in.They were no doubt Death Eaters.They were advancing to Harry.

"ALOHOMORA!" shouted a voice.The doors of the Hall flew opened. Professor Sullivan stood there with her wand out.She was looking at the Death Eaters."EXPELLIARMUS!" 

At once, the first hooded figure blasted through the air and knocked the second one of his broom too. They both fell outside of the window. Harry sat there in shock.Not because they were about to get him, but because he never knew Professor Sullivan could have done that. Sure he heard all those stories about her, but none of them were as incredible as what he just saw. 

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Professor Sullivan. He didn't notice that she walked to him. "You didn't get hurt? Nothing at all?" 

"Maybe we should get him at the hospital wing?" said Professor Mcgonagall; she looked shaken by the incident. 

"I don't think so, Minerva. He's fine. Isn't that right, Harry?" said Professor Sullivan. Harry looked at her completely relieved that she didn't think he was a baby.He looked at her eyes.There was definitely something familiar about those eyes.Like he had seen those eyes before. Maybe in a distant dream? No, that can't be it.He was sure that they have just met recently.Or did they?

"Is everything here alright, Briana?" asked Professor Dumbledore, interrupting Harry thoughts."I made Severus and Flitwick check to see if those people where still there."

"Everything's alright here," she answered; she looked at Harry."Are you sure you're alright.You don't want to stay anywhere else?"

"I'm fine," he replied. 

She smiled at him, turned to Dumbledore and said, "I should also go and check about those people. It is my job to keep Dark Arts away from here as possible." 

With those words she left the Hall. Dumbledore returned to the front of the Hall and said in a clear voice, "Students, tonight what you saw is only the beginning of, what I hope will end soon, a dark time.I have warned you this before.But fear not, for we have good in us and will not let them defeat us.Now, I know you won't be in a mood for a feast.I suggest that you all should finish your dinner. And head back to your common rooms where your heads will be stationed to watch over you all night. Now, finish your meals." 

He gestured to them.The Hall was silent for a moment, but slowly returned to its usual clanking of utensils and chattering of voices.But there was still a sense of apprehension in the air that remained all throughout the night. 

I hope you like that.It was very difficult to write. I'm not really good with dark and evil stuffs.It wasn't really scary but the next ones will be kind of scarier than this one.Like I said on the top, nothing's mine, except for the things that I invented.I'm guessing you know what they are.Please read and review! 


	12. The Aftermath and some Quidditch for all

I haven't written anything for a long time

I haven't written anything for a long time.One reason is that fanfiction.net was down for a while and another is that I became very busy lately.Anyway, this is chapter 12.I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it.I don't own anything.

Chapter 12

***********

The event that happened on Halloween left the castle in great uneasiness.Many of the younger students were traveling in groups and were very jumpy every time there was a little crash here and there.The staff seemed anxious too.Every time something out of the ordinary happens, they gave detentions or took off points from their houses.However, the worst part of this aftermath was Peeves the Poltergeist.He wrecks havoc everywhere and surprises the younger students with his very own version of that night.Hermione became very busy now.The reason was that the prefects were patrolling the castle with the teachers.She spent less and less time with the two, who practiced extra hard for there upcoming game with the Slytherins.About a week after Halloween, Harry and Ron decided to visit Professor Sullivan, in hoping that she might give them clues as to what happened at the feast.Ron knocked on the door to the professor's office.

"Come in," answered Professor Sullivan.They both went inside."Hullo, let's see.Are you two here to ask me about the Halloween feast?"

"How did you know?" Ron asked, looking stunned.

"Well, I have heard a lot about you three.You, Harry, and Hermione fancy yourselves as investigators, right?Always finding what's going on around here? Well, that's not bad.I know that's what I would do if I was your age," chuckled Professor Sullivan.

"Oh, so did you-" 

"Find out who it was?" asked Professor Sullivan, staring out the window."Nope, whoever they were, they found some way to escape." 

"But they were Death Eaters, right?" asked Harry, approaching her."I mean that was the reason why they were here, right? Because of me?" 

She looked at him and said,"Well, we can't rule that out.I'm pretty sure that's why they were here.But I don't reckon they were just here to get you.There are too many people around to risk that.I'm sure they were here for something else."

"So what do you reckon they were here for?" asked Ron.

"It could be anything, Ron.But I don't know.All I know is that it has something to do with you, Harry," she answered, pointing at him.They were all silent for a moment.Thoughts were flowing inside Harry's head. He then thought of the Pensieve that Professor Dumbledore had last year.I should definitely get one of those, Harry thought.The silence was only broken by the sounds of the kappa inside the tank.It needed feeding.

"So, quidditch tomorrow, eh? Against the Slytherin?" asked Professor Sullivan as she approached the tank to feed the kappa."Hmm…I reckon I might watch that.I haven't watch quidditch in a while.I even missed the World Cup last year." 

"Really?" said Harry finally."Why?"

"Yeah, well, I was very busy trying to capture this dark wizard.But some of my auror friends came down here to watch it.They said it was really good.The Irish won, didn't they?" 

"Yeah, it was amazing.We were at the Top Box and we saw everything," exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it was," said Professor Sullivan.

"Professor, why would the Death Eaters come here on a special day like Halloween? I mean they would and did attract a lot of attention, right?Unless they weren't really out to get me, but wanted something else, right?" said Harry.

"Hmm…" Professor Sullivan thought for a while, and then surveyed the two as though she was trying to think of what to tell them."Well, I reckon you're right.I'm still very stumped on what they were doing.It's all too strange.Like I told you, they wanted something that was worth risking anything. Whatever it is, we'll keep our eyes out, eh?"

She then sighed and said,"You two should go to bed. You both have a big day tomorrow.I'm sure you want to be well rested.Good luck on your match." 

With those words, they left her office and went up to their common room.They were both discussing reasons why the Death Eaters were there and what they could be doing next.When they arrived at the common room, which was nearly empty, they didn't see Hermione.Harry reckoned she was still on patrol.They went up to their dormitory and went to bed. 

"…Blood of Life…forever yours in eternity…bond of eternal connection…"

A female voice echoed throughout Harry's brain, chanting these words as if reciting an enchantment.Harry saw himself inside a smoky room.There was cauldron on the center of the room, where the smoke was coming from.Three people were standing next to it.All of who had their backs turned to him.The tall woman whose voice Harry heard was at them middle.She had a long brown hair.One of her hand, which was holding a knife, was shaking.She raised that hand and, Harry knew what was coming next.He had seen it before.He was running toward her to stop her from doing it.

"Noooo!" he yelled.

"Harry! Wake up!" 

A pair of hands was shaking him awake.Harry woke up and saw Ron standing next to his bed, already dressed.He was looking anxious.

"What happened? What's going on?" asked Harry, as he sat up to put his glasses on.

"Are you alright? You kept saying, 'no, don't do it.' So I had to wake you up," said Ron, sitting on Harry's bed."You should hurry up and get dress.We got a game in a couple of hours."

When he stood up, he rubbed his head and tried to remember his dream, but nothing seems to coming to his head.He got dressed and went to the Great Hall with Ron.They found Hermione there looking very sleepy.She looked up at them and smiled,"Good morning."

"What happened to you last night?" asked Ron, who was helping himself to some bacons and toast.

"Oh, I got in late last night.I had to patrol with Parvati down at the Charms corridor. I'm still very sleepy-" she answered as she tried to stifle a yawn. 

"Oh, so you are coming to the game right?" said Harry, buttering a toast.

"Yeah, I mean you have to watch me play.I'm starting, you know, Angelina said," said Ron beaming.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world.I just need to sleep after that."

An hour later, Ron and Harry went down to the grounds onto the quidditch field to the locker rooms.They found that the rest of the team was already there. 

"Good, everyone's here.Okay, now I'm suppose to say a speech, right?" asked Angelina, looking around them all.

"Really, Angelina, you are very good at this," smirked George.

"She's trying her best, George.Give her a break," said Fred. George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's because you like her," he whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Anyway, this is a big game.It's our _first_ game of the year.We've worked very hard to get this cup back to Gryffindor.So we're going to keep it here if that's the last thing we have to do!Now let's win this game because Slytherin stinks!" exclaimed Angelina.

The room became silent. They were all looking at her surprisingly.

"Wow, Angelina, we never thought you are so passionate about this," remarked Alicia Spinnet. 

Angelina turned red,"Oh, well, I was just taken by the moment.So shall we all go out?"

She beckoned them out of the lockers and onto the field, where many people were already out to watch.The crowds cheered as they saw the Gryffindors team come out to the field.However, the other side of the field, where the Slytherins were, booed and jeered.Madam Hooch summoned the two new captains.

"Now, shake hands, you two," she said."Be nice, Montague," she added, glaring at the Slytherin captain.

Montague smiled evilly at Angelina and shook her hand.

"Mount your brooms.At my whistle…and go!" 

Harry flew up and looked at Ron.He looked both excited and nervous.He looked around for the snitch, and at the same time listening to Lee Jordan commentates. 

"…And they're off! With Alicia Spinnet with the quaffle passing it to Angelina, the very beautiful new Gryffindor captain.I'm sure Fred Wealsey, the Gryffindor beater, would agree with me…Anyhoo, Angelina passes to Katie Bell, but-oh-intercepted by the Slytherin chaser, Bothrow…From Bothrow to Warrington…Warrington up to the hoops-oh-dodges a bludger-too bad-and he's squaring with the new Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley.Now Ron is the younger brother of the Weasley twin, who are also in this team.Ron is the fifth brother-"

"Lee, as much as we all would like to know a lot of more about the Weasleys, would you please go back to the game?" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Right you are, Professor, anyway, Montague shots the quaffle…Yes! Ron Weasley saved it! Spectacular save by Ron Weasley of the Gryffindor…Katie Bell with the quaffle…"

Harry was zooming around trying to look for the snitch.Malfoy was at his tail and has been throughout the game.

"Did you see that save by your friend, Weasley, back there, Potter?He's trying very hard to be famous, isn't he?I bet he's ready to grow his own scar on the forehead, eh?" sneered Malfoy, as he rode his broomstick next to Harry.

Harry was trying to ignore him.He wasn't worth anything, Harry thought.Then he saw it.The snitch was shining through the grass twenty feet away from the Slytherin goalposts.Harry pretended to turn around to the other side of the field so that Malfoy didn't notice he saw the snitch.He headed hurriedly to the golden snitch.Malfoy saw what he was doing and followed suit.They were tied.Harry pushed harder.Come on, come on, he thought.He threw his hands of his broomstick and caught it.The golden snitch was tightly in his grip.He mounted off his broom.The crowd was cheering loudly and going down from the stands to the grounds.

"We won! We won!" chanted Fred.

"Only two more teams and we'll have the cup!" shouted George."Party at the Gryffindor common room!Come on!"

Okay, please read and review.Like I said, I don't own anything.They all belong to J.K. Rowling.Thank you. 


	13. The Truth That Isn't All That

Here is chapter 13

Here is chapter 13.This one is sort of an important chapter and you'll know why.I don't own anything.They all belong to J.K. Rowling.Please let me know what you think so leave a review.Happy reading!

Chapter 13

***********

The Gryffindors celebrated their victory all day and night. When they went up to the dormitory, Hedwig was sitting at his pillow on his bed.On her leg, a piece of parchment was tied.Harry approached her and untied her leg.She nipped his fingers affectionately and flew out the window.Harry opened the letter, which was very short, and read:

_Harry,_

_Be at the Hogsmeade Inn on next Saturday._

_Sirius_

"What's that?Is that from Sirius?" asked Ron. He had been reading the letter too.Harry nodded.He was looking forward to seeing his godfather next week.

"Do you reckon we need to get him food?" asked Ron. 

"No, I don't think so.I mean he's with Professor Lupin, right? I'm sure he's healthy," replied Hermione.

"It's _Remus_, Hermione.Call him Remus," said Harry.They were in the common room on a beautiful Saturday morning.It was a Hogsmeade weekend and they were getting ready to go down to visit Sirius and Remus at the village.

"He told you to go down at the Inn?" asked Hermione, thinking."That's not very inconspicuous, isn't it?"

"I don't know," said Harry, who was starting to feel anxious."Er, let's just go there. Maybe he knows what's he's doing." 

"Maybe?" repeated Ron.They made their way down to Hogsmeade.They passed Honeydukes and went in front of the Hogsmeade Inn.They went inside.It wasn't filled with people.On the contrary, it was half empty except with a few employees.Hermione went to the desk.An old, short lady greeted her.

"Hello, dears, may I help you?" asked the lady.

"Er, do you have a Remus Lupin staying here?" asked Hermione uncomfortably. 

"Yes, he's the one with a big black dog.He's staying in room 3.Here, let me show you the way, my dears," said the old lady.She showed the way down the hall."Here you are, dears.Just knock on the door."

At that she left them on the hallway.Ron knocked on the door.They waited for someone to answer. The door opened.

"Oh, hello.Didn't Sirius told you to wait outside?" smiled the tall, light-brown haired man who was Remus Lupin.

"Er, no one was outside, so we just thought we should come in," said Hermione quietly.

Remus laughed,"It's all right.I was going to come to get you, but I reckon it's better this way.Come on in."

They went inside.They entered a small room with a window.On the corner were desk and a chair.On the chair was Sirius Black.He looked fuller and younger than the last time Harry saw him. His usual gaunt and unshaven face was now a handsome and full face.He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw Harry.He smiled and approached Harry.

"How are you?Are you all right?" he asked Harry.Harry smiled and nodded."Good.Come here." 

For the first time in Harry's life, he was given a sort of fatherly hug.He felt wonderful and special.Sirius let go of him and ruffled his hair.

"So I see you're a prefect, Hermione," said Remus, looking at Hermione."And you're the new Gryffindor keeper, right, Ron?"

Hermione and Ron beamed.Hermione blushed and said, "Er, yes, professor-er-I mean Remus." 

"What are you two been up to?" asked Harry tentatively.

Before anyone can answer, there was a knock on the door.Remus glanced at Sirius who then turned into a huge black dog.Harry, Hermione, and Ron settled themselves on the bed and the desk chair.Remus took a deep breath and opened the door.The person on the door made Harry's jaw drop.

"Briana," said Remus.She was standing there with a basket on her hands.She was smiling at him brightly.

"Remus J. Lupin," she said. Then she laughed a laugh that Harry swore was similar to the one that haunted his dreams when he was child, his mother's laugh."Has it been a long time?" 

"Well, I don't know," Remus chuckled.He approached her to give her a brotherly hug.Ron and Harry looked at each other."But you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you.Well, more beautiful, of course." 

"Hmm…thank you and you look," she surveyed him for a moment and then said, "older than the last time I saw you."

"Er, thank you I guess."

"Oh, well, no problem," she looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Oh, hello.I see you have visitors.So I'll just, er, give you your-" She gave Remus an uneasy look.

"Don't worry, Briana.They already know," answered Remus casually. 

"That you're a werewolf?" she said, looking rather surprised. "W-why? H-how-?"

"It's a long story, Briana," said Remus slowly."The important thing is that you have my Wolfsbane Potion."

"Oh," said Briana.She seemed be out of sorts. "Er, that's right, here." She handed him the basket that she was holding.Remus opened it, and a smoky cauldron was inside it."So, I guess I better be going.I don't want to intrude on whatever it is you are talking about."

"Huh? Oh, no, please stay.I have only seen you now for so long.That's all right with you three, right?" said Remus. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and started assuring her that she wasn't interrupting something.Just then, the enormous black that was Sirius barked.Everyone looked at him.Harry's stomach dropped.Oh no, he thought, what was Sirius trying to pull?He looked at Professor Sullivan.Her face became pale, and her look was hard to describe.It was a look of anger and shock.The dog transformed himself back to Sirius.He was staring right at Professor Sullivan. She was staring determinedly back at him.Remus shifted uncomfortably.Harry was looking at Sirius, to Professor Sullivan, and to Ron and Hermione (who both looked like they were about to faint).Somebody _say_ something, Harry thought, please…

"You!" Professor Sullivan exclaimed, "and you!"-She pointed at Remus-"All along you two are-well, of course you would be I mean of your history-" She stopped suddenly and looked at them for a long time.She took a deep breath and said very firmly, "Well, I guess I know what to do.In the name of the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magical Law-"

Harry, as if knowing what will happen next, said,"Please, Professor, he's innocent.Please-"

"Stay out of this, Harry," snapped Professor Sullivan."This is a Ministry matter and, anyway, I place you two under-"

"Are you going to place me under arrest, Briana?" asked Sirius coolly.

She took a deep breath again and said, "Yes."

"Please, Briana, you don't understand.At least let us explain," stammered Remus. 

"Yeah, Professor, you have to let us explain," piped up Ron.

"You have always said, 'guilty till proven innocent,' right?" said Remus.Professor Sullivan thought for a moment and said,

"All right, go ahead, tell me."Then Remus, with the help from Harry (he was determined to tell her the truth) and Sirius, told her all about how Peter was the secret keeper of the Potters and how Sirius was innocent.It took a while for everything to settle inside Professor Sullivan's head.There was a moment of silence.

"So…let me get this straight.That night, you made James switch to Peter at the last minute?" said Professor Sullivan slowly at Sirius."But why didn't you tell me?You know I wasn't the spy. That would be ridiculous."

"There wasn't much time, Briana.I had to get to him that day," sighed Sirius.

"And you tried to tell me that-oh, Sirius-" she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.Hermione gasped in surprised. "I'm so sorry that I didn't believed you, Sirius.Everyone just kept telling me that you were and, well, I never believed them but-"

"It's all right, Annie," smiled Sirius.Remus cleared his throat and said,

"Well, if that's all cleared there's one more thing that needs to be mended.And that is you two.Would you care to explain this to Harry, because he looks like his eyes about to fall off."

Sirius and Professor Sullivan looked at each other and then at Harry.It was Professor Sullivan who spoke,"Well, I did tell you I knew Remus, your father and mother, and Sirius.No surprises there.But, I haven't told you the _full _story to it." She looked at Sirius."Harry, do you remember when I told you that I knew your mother?" Harry nodded."Well, the full story to that is, er, I'm your mother's best friend." 

Harry looked at her, shocked.His mum? It can't be. But then again, he never actually knew all about her, but the fact that he lives with her sister. 

"We met at the train going to Hogwarts on our first year.We didn't know that we were going to be in different houses.But that didn't really stop us from being friends, not at all.On the contrary, we had our best years together trying to figure out where we would meet during our free times." 

She paused to look at Harry, who looked at her curiously, and continued, "I met your father and his friends on the same train during our first year.Believe me, I hated them.Well, at least your father and Sirius, anyway.But I have grown to like them, as you can see.Your father and I were rivals in quidditch.People in Hogwarts always made us look like we were enemies, but we were really friends.Your mother and I…if there was any people who was as close as James and Sirius, it would be us…we grew up together, did everything together, and it was hard for me when she died.All I could do was blame Sirius for it.Well, that is it, basically, nothing more and nothing less."There was a moment of silence when all Harry could do was stare at Sirius and Professor Sullivan.

"What did Remus meant when he said you have to explain you two?" asked Harry finally.They made the oddest gestures.They seemed to be arguing silently.Finally, it was Sirius who spoke,

"Well, what he meant was-" he glanced at Remus, who was grinning; "your Professor Sullivan and I are, or were…" he stopped and looked at Professor Sullivan. 

"Oh, for the love of-" said Professor Sullivan, "Harry, your godfather and I were a couple before he went to Azkaban." 

"A couple? A couple of _what_?" asked Ron loudly.Hermione rolled her eyes, nudged him, and gave him a stern look. "Oh."

Harry gaped at her."You mean, you two were, were _dating_?" 

"Yes," answered Sirius. "Well, don't look at me like that.She was my girlfriend back in Hogwarts and after your parents got married." 

Harry could not believe what he was hearing.He looked at Sirius holding Professor Sullivan's hand.All he knew about his godfather was that he was a prankster, but he never knew anything about him dating.I really need that Pensieve, he thought. 

"There is one thing you need to clear for me, Remus," said Professor Sullivan, letting go off Sirius's hand and approached him."I have been your correspondent for a while now.Why haven't you told me about Sirius living with you? And why didn't you tell him that I was going to teach at Hogwarts?"

Remus grinned a grin that made him look years younger.Sirius gave him a curious look and he desisted.

"Well, I have to admit I did have a plan to get you together back again.I knew how you two would refuse to see each other.So…let's just say that I wanted to surprise you two."

"I don't think I would refuse to see Sirius but at least you could have told me," said Professor Sullivan.She gave Sirius a sweet look, which he returned with a grin.

"Well, now I think everything is all cleared up. Now," said Remus, turning to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "I have a lot of stories about your professor here." 

Remus's face began to light up.Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.At once, Professor Sullivan said,"Oh, Remus, please don't do this."

"Oh, but I have to," he grinned at her. "There is a lot of interesting facts about you, you know.Now, your professor, when she was in Hogwarts with us, half of the boys in our first year were scared of her."

"What? Why?" asked Hermione.She too admired Professor Sullivan but was taken aback by the sudden events. 

"Well, because, er, she wasn't what you can call lady-like," joked Sirius, who was obviously enjoying this.Professor Sullivan sat down on the bed with her hands on her head, very embarrassed.

"What do you mean? Like a tomboy?" asked Harry surprised. For someone who acts so lady-like now doesn't seem like the type, he thought.

"Hmm…you can say that, Harry.Briana, how many times did you give Thomas Wilkes a bloody nose, again?" teased Remus.

She glared at him and turned to the three and said, "I did not give him a bloody nose, and, Remus, would you please stop giving these kids ideas?"

"Come on, Professor, how many? About three, I reckon?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yeah, Briana," said Sirius, looking at her with plead in his eyes making look like a kid.

"Fine! I gave him five bloody noses, but that was only because he was saying that I couldn't do anything because I was girl," she added.They all burst out laughing and continued the day reminiscing about the past, which included a prank that Briana did on Sirius and a day when Remus accidentally transfigured Sirius's owl into a wooden box. The day ended and the professor walked the three back to the castle.That night, Harry went up to the dormitory extra early and got his album out.He looked at the pictures he saw back at Privet Drive.As he looked back at the picture of his mother and Professor Sullivan, he wondered what it would have been like when they growing up.He had often heard about his father and his friends, but what about his mother?Were they pranksters too? And Professor Sullivan, he thought about what she said at the Inn. What had happened to her when she heard his mum died? What did she do?With questions forming in his head, he fell asleep.

I think that was pretty long.Longer than the others ones I wrote. Anyway, like I said this chapter is very important and very hard to write.I had to rewrite this one for about ten times.I think it's to my liking.Well, read and review. Thank you!

__


	14. Preparing For the Tasks Ahead

I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far._A_ big thanks to all of you! I'm really glad you all like my story, although it's kind of long.I loved reading all of your reviews.Anyway, before I start babbling about these things, I would like to say that I don't own anything.This is chapter fourteen.Happy reading!

Chapter 14

************

December arrived in Hogwarts very fast.Harry and the rest of the fifth years in Hogwarts had the tons and tons homework to do.That's because they were to take their O.W.Ls in less than six months.During a Transfiguration lesson on cool December afternoon, Professor Mcgonagall was about to tell them very unexpected news.They were all exhausted because they just finished doing some practice O.W.Ls to help them prepare to the real one.Harry felt that his mind was squeezed out like a sponge.I can't wait for the holidays, he thought.

"Class, please, I have something to tell you," said Professor Mcgonagall loudly.The class became silent."Good, anyway, this year the headmaster felt that he should bring back a tradition that hasn't been around for all of you today.And that tradition is the Icicle Ball.This ball hasn't been around for years and is an excellent way to mingle around with your peers.The Ball will take place on seven o'clock at the last night of the term and is for students who are fourth years and higher."

There were murmurs and giggles that were mostly coming from the girls. The Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and the class fell silent once more, 

"People who are choosing to go home to their families during the holidays have to sign up right here," she showed them the parchment paper.

Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "Hey, mum sent me an owl the other day.Did you guys want come over for the holidays?"

"Sure," said Harry quickly.He never had Christmas at the Burrow before.He usually stayed at Hogwarts and avoided coming back to the Dursleys.

"Great. We'll all sign up then," grinned Ron. 

The bell rang and they headed out the classroom.At dinner that night, all Harry could think about was the Icicle Ball. He looked around the Hall and saw Cho.He could remember very well the time when he asked her to the Yule Ball but turned him down.She was surrounded by her usual Ravenclaw friends but wasn't her usual bright self.

"Hey, do you reckon I should ask Hermione to the Ball," asked Ron, interrupting his thoughts.Hermione wasn't there. She was at the library.

"Hmm…Er, if you want to.I mean I don't see anyone else for you to ask.Unless you want to ask Eloise Midgen," chuckled Harry.

"I don't think so," scowled Ron."What about you? Who are you going to ask?" 

Harry knew who he was going to ask, but his problem was if she was going to say yes to him. Ron, as if noticing something, said, "Look, I'm sure anyone will say yes to you. But, mind you, you should do it quickly because you don't want to end up with an ugly one."

For the next few days, the castle only had one thing to talk about and that was the ball.Here and there, people were asking to go to the ball with each other.Girls went everywhere in groups, which, Harry thought, was very annoying.He was trying to look for the right time when Cho to be alone. Meanwhile, Ron was trying to get enough courage to ask Hermione to the Ball.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," said Harry, when they were in the common room doing their homework."I mean she our friend." 

"I know, but she might say no to me," replied Ron nervously.

"Look, there she is.Why don't you ask her now?" said Harry.Hermione just climbed out of the portrait hole and is approaching them.

"Hello," greeted Hermione, "what are you two up to?"

"Er, er," stuttered Ron.Hermione gave him a puzzled look."Er, Hermione, w-will y-you go the ball with me?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking very surprised and blushed.Then he looked at Ron, who was pale. 

"Er, sure, I'll go to the ball with you," answered Hermione.

Ron's face lightened to a grin."Thanks." 

Hermione grinned and said, "Well, I need to go get my homework." With that, she left to the girls' dormitories.

"Well, it's your turn to ask somebody," said Ron to Harry.

Harry felt that he should let at least a few days past.He also felt that he should ask for Sirius's advice, but decided not to. After those few days, he decided to go ask her.It's now or never, he thought.He looked for Cho everywhere and found her walking along the Charms corridor alone.Good, she's alone, he thought.He drew a long breath and walked up to her.

"Er, Cho?" he called to her.She turned around; her eyes seemed to be pink.She smiled at him.It was more of a strained smile. 

"Hello, Harry, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Er, I was wondering, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.Cho looked at him, though she wasn't surprised.They looked at each other for a long time.Please, please, say yes, Harry thought.Finally, Cho smiled and said, "Sure, I'll meet you at the entrance hall at 6:45?" 

"Er, sure, thanks.Well, see you at the ball," said Harry.

"Yeah, see you," said Cho.Cho smiled at him and walked away.Harry stared after her.He smiled to himself and began to walk back to the common room almost skipping.He couldn't wait for the Icicle Ball to come.I can't believe that I'm going with Cho! He thought.He gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed the Portrait Hole.He found Ron playing Chess with Seamus.

"Guess what?" said Harry. He couldn't stop himself. 

"What?" said Ron, without looking at him.He was concentrating at the chess game. 

"I asked someone to go to the ball with me and said yes!" exclaimed Harry.

"What? Who?" said Ron, finally looking up. 

"Cho," said Harry quietly. 

"Blimey! Really?" exclaimed Ron.

"Cho Chang? That Ravenclaw girl?" asked Seamus. Harry nodded."Wow, she's really pretty." 

"I knew you would get her, mate!" said Ron."Now, we all have dates for the Ball!"

"Who are you going with, Seamus?" asked Harry.

"Lavender," beamed Seamus. 

Okay, I read that the Yule Ball was part of the Triwizard Tournament, and so I didn't think it was appropriate to use that Ball because, well, there isn't any Triwizard Tournament anymore! I just wanted to clear that up because I don't want anyone to tell me I got my facts wrong.Thank you! Please read and review! (Bows and does a curtsy) 


	15. Hearing Conversations

I would like to say that I don't own anything

I would like to say that I don't own anything.They all belong to J.K. Rowling.That's all! Happy reading! Oh, yeah, please let me know what you think so leave a review! 

Chapter 15

************

The days past by so fast that it was now the day of the last term.Ron reminded Hermione and Harry to pack for their journey back to the Burrow the day after that.Harry made sure that he wasn't going to leave anything behind.He was very excited to get back to the Burrow for Christmas and the things that will happen when he gets there.He never experienced a family Christmas before and was very much looking forward to it.After their last class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, they went straight to the common room.Hermione dashed upstairs and said something about getting ready for the ball.

"But the ball isn't for three hours!" Ron called after her, but she just smiled and went upstairs. "Well, what are you going to wear for the Ball, Harry?"

"My green dressrobes, why?" asked Harry."What are you going to wear?"

"Er, my old dressrobes," said Ron quietly.Just then Fred and George came bursting from the dorms. 

"There you are, Ronald," exclaimed George."We have been looking all over for you!" 

"Why?" asked Ron keenly. 

"Well, dear brother, our favorite brother in the world-well, not really because Charlie-" 

"Get on with it, George!" 

Fred winked at Harry and turned to Ron and said, "Well, Ron, to show how much we like you, we…" Fred nodded at George and pulled out a dark blue dressrobes.It had silver linings on the cuffs and the hem."Well, what do you think?We wanted to give you new ones since your old ones look so terrible on you." 

Ron was still looking the robes with wide eyes.

"Well, are you going to say anything at all?" said George.

"Er, thanks.I don't know what to say!" said Ron.

"You're welcome," said George. "Well, we're going to see what Lee is up to."They left the common room.Ron was still looking at the robes.

"What do you reckon they did this for?" asked Ron to Harry. 

"Well, didn't you hear, they like you.Hey, have you seen my Defense book?" said Harry.

"Nope, maybe you left it back at the classroom. Do you want me to go with you?" asked Ron.Harry nodded."All right, let me just put this upstairs in just a minute."

Ron went to the dormitory and came back a few seconds after that.They climbed out of the portrait hole and went to their Defense classroom.They didn't find anyone there. So they went to Professor Sullivan's office and knocked on the door.No one answered.

"Where do you reckon she can be?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Why don't we try the Staff Room?" said Ron. They went to the Staff Room and found that no one was there."Should we wait for her?"

"I guess," answered Harry.Just then, voices that were coming outside were getting closer.

"Where can she be? Didn't she said to you that we were having tea before the Ball?" asked a voice that belonged to Snape. 

"Well, I can't find her anywhere.She has been busy lately," said Professor Mcgonagall.The doorknob rattled. Harry and Ron looked at each other and went to hide in the closet.

"Ouch! Get off my foot!" 

"Sssh!" 

"She has been busy lately. I wonder why," said Snape.Harry opened the closet door a little bit so he can see what was going on.Snape was sitting on an armchair, looking very thoughtful.

"Well, she is an auror, Severus.And she was trained by Mad-Eye," replied Mcgonagall."Do you remember when you two were in school?"

"Hmm…yes." 

"Briana and Lily were always together, everywhere they went."

"Yes, they were always followed closely by Potter and his stupid friends."

"Oh, and they were so smart and clever.I can never tell who was smarter, Lily or Briana. Of course, they used to always compete with Potter and his friends.Didn't they have their own little gang?There were four of them too, am I right?"

"Yes, there were four of them.There was Briana, Lily, Maria Costello, and Samantha Abberton."

"Isn't Maria an auror too?"

"Yes, I believe so.Where is she? It's almost time for the Ball," said Snape irritably, while checking his watch.

"Wasn't Briana Lily's maid of honor during her wedding," continued Professor Mcgonagall.

"Yes, and Sirius was Potter's best man," he spat out Sirius's name. 

"Hmm…they were so close.I remember Lily making Briana Harry's godmother and second guardian."In an instant, Harry felt himself go numb, as if he was thrown in the lake.He also felt his jaw dropped.

"I also remember that night when the Potters died.Briana insisted that she should go with Hagrid to get Harry, but Dumbledore refused.Of course, Dumbledore had his reasons. He would never refuse to Briana.Oh, when I saw the look on her face when she heard it was Sirius Black who had done all the wrong, I felt really bad for her.They were so much in love.Weren't they engaged when it happened?"

"Yes," said Snape. By the tone of his voice, he wasn't very please to hear these words.But Professor Mcgonagall continued.

"She left a few days after Sirius went to Azkaban.I guess she felt that there wasn't anything else left for her here." 

Everyone was quiet for a moment.Harry heard Professor Mcgonagall blew her nose in her handkerchief. Snape made a noise in his throat.The door opened and closed.A female voice spoke,

"There you are.I have been looking all over for you two.Well, are you ready for that tea?" It was Professor Sullivan. She seemed out of breath.Harry heard two scrapings of chairs and footsteps dying away.He and Ron stood in the closet for a minute.But it was Ron who spoke. 

"We better get ready for the Ball.We might be late."

They got out of the closet and made sure that the coast is clear before heading back to the Gryffindor Tower.When they got there. Harry found his book on the table beside Neville.

"I brought this in for you.Professor Sullivan gave to me for you," he said brightly.Harry thanked him and went up to the dormitory with Ron.He didn't feel like talking and by the looks of it, Ron have gotten the point and didn't talk to him either.All that could play in his head was Professor Mcgonagall and Snape's conversation.He couldn't believe what he had heard.Professor Sullivan, his godmother? Impossible.By why isn't it? Said a voice inside his head.It all fits.How could you have not see that coming? 

They got dress silently with their fellow Gryffindors.After that, they all went downstairs to find that Hermione was waiting there with Lavender and Parvati (she was going with Dean Thomas).Hermione looked more beautiful than the year before.Her hair was up in a French Twist with a red rose sticking out of it.She was wearing a dark red dressrobe that match her face.Harry didn't really noticed how much she looked.He was distracted by the thoughts that were floating inside of his head. 

That was part one of the Icicle Ball.Chapter 16 will come later.Please read and review.Thank you! 


	16. The Icicle Ball

This is chapter 16 and part two of the Icicle Ball.Okay, that's all I have to say.Oh, yeah, I don't own anything.Thank You!

Chapter 16

***********

"Are you serious?Well, when you look at it that way, don't you kind of see it coming?I wouldn't be too surprised if it was me.But why would she keep from you?" said Hermione thoughtfully.Ron and Harry had just finished telling her what they heard from the Staff Room.Harry finally had enough courage to speak about it as they headed down to the entrance hall.He figured he might as well talk about it since he had more difficult problems ahead.For example, finding Cho at the entrance hall and what she would look like.

"I don't know.Maybe she doesn't want me to know?" suggested Harry.

"I don't think so.But whatever it is, she has a good reason to keep it from you, Harry," said Ron. They finally arrived at the entrance hall.Harry told Ron and Hermione that he will see them later and went to look for Cho.The hall was packed with people waiting for the Ball to start and people trying to find their partners.After a few minutes, Harry spotted Cho waiting among her Ravenclaw friends.She never looked beautiful than that, thought Harry.She was wearing a dark red dressrobe. She right there! Harry thought.All right, calm down and slowly walk towards her.Cho spotted him and waved.She started to walk towards him.Harry gulped.

"Hi, I hope I didn't make you wait too long," he said.Why do I have to go red now? 

"No, not at all.I wasn't waiting too long anyway," she replied.

"Well, shall we?" Harry said, giving her his arm.Cho smiled and held her arm.By that time, the doors of the Great Hall opened.People started filing in.The Great Hall looked splendid.It had the usual decorations of hollies and Christmas trees. It also had icicles going down from the ceiling, but they never melt.They looked like long crystals that are going down to the ground. Harry and Cho went in and looked for a place to sit.A voice called to them from across the Hall. 

"Over here, Harry!"Harry turned around and saw Hermione, with Ron, calling him.They went over there and seated themselves on the big round table.The table was seated Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati, and Neville and Ginny. Harry looked around the Hall and found Malfoy walking with Pansy Parkinson.They accompanied by Goyle and Crabbe, who didn't have partners, and were heading their way.Pansy spotted Hermione and looked at her with a sneer forming on her face.Malfoy also saw them and said, 

"Well, well, Wealsey and the Mudblood.Weasley, couldn't find a better date?So you had to settle for a mudblood?" Ron started to get up when a voice spoke from behind them,

"What's going on here?Is something the matter?" It was Professor Sullivan.Harry saw that she was wearing plum colored dressrobe and she was with, Harry's eye widened, _Snape_.

"Apologize to Malfoy, Weasley, or I'll take fifty points off Gryffindor. Better yet, I will," snapped Snape.Ron was about to argue when Professor Sullivan said,"Now, Severus, I don't think there is any reason why you should take points off Mr. Weasley's head.Let's just give that a rest for the night."Professor Sullivan winked at the group and pulled Snape away from the table.

Dumbledore stood up from the long table at the head of the Hall and the students silenced."Ladies and gentlemen, let's eat."

At once, everybody in the Hall picked up their menus and told their plates what they wanted.Immediately, their food appeared.While eating, Harry engaged Cho into a conversation about quidditch.He didn't seem to notice the other people around his table.When everyone was done eating, Dumbledore magicked the tables aside and conjured a platform and a dance floor.The band, The Charmed Ones, came out and started playing.

"Come on, Ron, let's dance," said Hermione eagerly.Before Ron could say another word, Hermione pulled him by the arm and headed towards the dance floor.

Harry looked at Cho and asked, "Would you like to dance?"Cho nodded. They both headed to the dance floor and started to dance.The song ended and a new song came on, but it was a slower one.They continued to dance but changed into a waltz.

"I have something to tell you," said Cho looking up at him.Harry looked at her and began to feel anxious."I didn't actually want to come to this Ball.It reminded me too much of _him_." 

Harry knew who she was talking about.Cedric Diggory. Cho continued, "And it's not that I don't want to come with you, Harry.To tell you the truth, nobody wanted to ask me to this Ball.You were the only one who did.And I'll really want to thank you for this.I feel much better to the fact that I'm trying to move on."

"It must be really hard to lose someone you really like," said Harry."I don't really know what it feels like, my parents died when I was a baby."

"I know.He was really nice, you know.And I never blame you for his death.I never did.Like I said, it's just very hard." 

They were silent for the rest of the song.When the song ended, they retreated and found Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," said Hermione.She looked a little flushed.Ron looked like he ran a marathon."Do mind getting some butterbeers, Ron?"

"I'll go with you," said Harry, looking at Ron.Ron stood up and went with Harry to the table.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Ron.Harry wondered what was going on as Ron pulled him out of the Hall and into the beautiful garden that was just outside the castle.He led Harry through series of pathways and found a clearing near a fountain.He started to talk when they heard a laugh just right next to them.

"Hmm…yes, those were the days," said Professor Sullivan.Ron and Harry looked at each other.Everyone was silent for a minute and then a different voice spoke.Only this time it was a male voice.

"Annie, do you ever think about marrying after those days?" asked a male voice that belonged to Snape.It didn't sound like his usual dangerous tone, but a nicer tone.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, no reason."

"Well, I don't really think about those things.I'm far too busy for that right now." 

"Oh, Annie, do ever think that you and I can be-you know-"

"A couple?Severus, I think we have talked about this before.I see nothing but friendship between us."

"I know, I know.But, Annie, if there was-do you think that you can love anyone else besides-you know."

"Severus, I do prefer for you to call him by his name."

"Well, yes, of course, anyway, do you think you can?"

"I don't know if I can.But I do believe that there's still hope-"

"You mean you still believe that he's innocent?Annie, I saw with my own eyes and I saw him-"

"I do believe you, Severus. But don't you think you should give him a chance to explain himself?"

"I don't believe this! I-you still love him, don't you?"

"Severus…"

"I don't believe this! Annie, for goodness sake, he has done you many wrong.You said so yourself that you cannot live with someone who is so irresponsible!"

"I know that, Severus.But I believe that one has a chance to explain oneself and as long as I see that there is some possible that this can be explained, I don't see why he shouldn't be given justice.And I know that he has done so many things in the past but I still love him.I don't know why either.I just do." 

"Annie, I can't make you change your mind, can't I?" 

"No, I'm sorry." There was a shuffle of footsteps that meant that someone has gotten up."Severus, I know you will find someone out there for you.I mean I know what happened between you and Miranda.Severus, you have to let go.It's getting rather chilly here, isn't it? We better get inside before one of us gets the chills." 

Harry and Ron stood there for a moment looking at each other.They headed back to the Hall to get the butterbeers to the girls.They had enjoyed the rest of the night dancing and laughing.Soon the night was over.Harry walked Cho to the entrance hall.Harry said good night to her.In return, Cho did something that made Harry blushed like he never blushed before.She kissed him right on the cheek and hugged him.Harry couldn't help but smile to himself while he was walking up to the tower and to his dormitory. If he wasn't so distracted with his own turnout that night, there was someone there with him that was blushing like he's never blushed before. And that person was Ron.

Okay, please leave a review.I also made Harry a little taller.I think that since he's getting older, he needs to get taller.Well, that's all. Thank you! 


	17. Back At the Burrow

Here is Chapter 17. Please leave a review.I don't own anything.

Chapter 17

***********

The following day, they had to wake up early to go down to the Hogmeade Station for the train going to London.Half asleep and half-awake, they dragged themselves, and their luggages, to the horseless carriages that will take them to the Station.As they got there, they found an empty compartment and settle there for the day.No one seemed to want to talk because all were very tired from the night before.So as a result, Ron, Harry, and Hermione slept throughout the rest of the journey.While dozing off into deep slumber, Harry had the same dream he has had many nights back at the Burrow.It was the same wood and the same eagle with the same stag and dog.However, as he look down to his feet and bend down to take the flower that the eagle had given him, there was a strange female voice, not like he have heard before.Distant the voice was and it kept saying the same words that Harry could not understand.A blinding flash of light and a pair of hands shaking him woke him up.

"Harry, wake up. We're here," it was Ron.Harry got up and went with Ron down the train.They crossed the barrier and into London.There, they saw Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley waving at them.

"Hello, having fun at Hogwarts so far," asked Mrs. Weasley politely.They nodded."I've heard of the Icicle Ball happening again.How was that?"

"It was all right, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, helping her with the luggages.

"I am so glad you two are willing to join us for Christmas this year. Trust me, you would definitely have fun," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, Christmas at the Weasley. What will they think of next?" remarked Fred.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rented three muggle taxis.They all went inside each one and arrived at the Burrow hours later.Too tired to even do things, so after dinner, they all went to bed extra early.

It has been several days since Harry was staying at the Burrow for Christmas.Outside, it started to snow so they spent most of their time there.Snowball fights and sledding are just examples of what they did for their spare time.Bill occasionally joined them but had to leave for some top-secret mission.Percy, however, hurried in and out of the Burrow and gets annoyed when they were "wasting his valuable time."One day, after a tiring game of snowball fight, they came in the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley baking some cookies.

"Tut, tut, those are for after dinner, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, but mum.Can't I just get one?" asked Fred, putting on his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"No," said Mrs. Weasley firmly. "Oh, by the way, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I need to, well, buy something for Christmas."

"Is dad coming?" asked Ron.

"No, I believe that your dad is busy tomorrow.Now, will you two help George set up the table," said Mrs. Weasley to Harry and Ron.

The next day, they all went, by Floo Powder, to Diagon Alley.They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. They all separated went they went inside Diagon Alley.Harry, Ron, Hermione walked around the sidewalks of Diagon Alley.Ron and Harry insisted on going inside the Quality Quidditch Supplies. (A/N: I don't really know if that's the real name of the store.My friend borrowed my copy of the Harry Potter book) Once inside, they noticed that there was a huge crowd of eager people who are obviously waiting for someone.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Hermione, standing on her toes looking for a better view.

"Well, it says here-Blimey! The Irish Quidditch Team is here! And they're signing autographs!" exclaimed Ron, looking at a sign near the register. 

"Really? Do you reckon we can get some?" asked Harry, jumping up and down.While he was jumping up and down, he bumped into and fell backwards on a tall woman."Oof! I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right," said the tall woman.Harry looked up to her.She was a tall, blonde haired woman.She was sort of built."Are you kids here for the autographs?"They nodded.She smiled and said, "I'm Catalina Mullet.I'm one of the Chasers for the Irish." 

Both Ron's and Harry's jaws dropped. 

"Hmm…Let's see seven autographs for the three of you.Oy! Aidan! Come here!" At once, Aidan Lynch, the Seeker of the Irish, came walking up to her.

"What's going?" said Aidan Lynch, looking around the four of them. 

"This kids right here need some autographs," said Catalina Mullet, beaming at them all."You three are going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," answered Harry.

"Yeah, I went to Hogwarts.My best quidditch plays are from Hogwarts.I'll still use them today," she said brightly. "There, you go."

"We saw you at the World Cup last year," said Ron."You guys were really good."

"Well, thanks, mate," said Lynch.

"Well, we better go now.See you three around!" said Mullet.With that, they waved good-bye to them and left the shop.

"Wow, you bumped into Catalina Mullet and you got us autographs!" exclaimed Ron, not believing their luck. 

"Honestly, Ron, they're only a quidditch team," said Hermione impatiently.

"Only a quidditch team? You don't understand, Hermione," said Ron.They started arguing about quidditch when Harry pulled them aside and point at the sign on a shop.

"What, Harry?What's that?" 

"Magical Muggle Antiques? We are certified by the Ministry to sell this things?" read Ron.It was shop that Harry often saw but would always just walk by on.But there was something that caught Harry's eye.And that was an antique telephone.They went inside.

"What are these things?" asked Ron, picking up a lava lamp.

"They're muggle things.Things that used to belong to muggles," explained Hermione."But why would they sell these things?"

"I don't know. For nutters who want to collect muggle things?" said Ron.Harry looked around the shop.It wasn't really filled with people.No one seemed to be eager to sell to them. On the contrary, no one was even in the shop.Harry's eyes came around to a huge standing mirror.It was really old with ancient runes going about the edges.On the bottom, it read: "I show you the past, but not in time…" Harry looked at the mirror.It showed him looking at himself, but gradually dissolved away and showed, Harry blinked, the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"Harry, what's that? Is that Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, behind him.

"Blimey, look at that? Is that the real Hogwarts?" asked Ron. He looked closer at the mirror.He squinted his eyes.Before anyone can say anything, he touched the mirror.Then the mirror, as if made out of liquid, began to swirl.It then glowed a bright yellow color.

"What's going on?" 

"I don't know!"

"Ron!" 

Harry grabbed Ron by the arm. He noticed Hermione did the same.At once, Harry felt a jerk at his navel.It dragged him, Hermione, and Ron inside.

THUD

They landed on a stone floor.It was nighttime.Harry looked up and saw where they were.And that's when he knew it.They were back at Hogwarts.Or were they?

Okay, I'll leave it there for now.Please leave a review.The next chapter would be really exciting.Can't say anymore.


	18. The Realm of Foregoing

Chapter 18

**********

Harry look around the hall."Where are we?" whispered Hermione, behind him.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. Ron had got up too.

"Hey, are we in Hogwarts? What are we doing here?" 

Just then, footsteps and voices came from the staircases.

"He could be anywhere by now.I mean the castle is big, you know," said a bossy sort of female voice, coming down the stairs.

"Well, it isn't my fault.Sirius left the dormitory room opened.He got out, somehow," said the second voice. It was a boy's voice.The female voice sighed. 

"Fine, let's check the dungeons and then the Great Hall."The two voices belonged to two people who just came down from the stairs.The bossy voice belonged to a girl who was tall, medium-size, and with long brown hair.The other voice belonged to a boy who was slightly smaller than her.He had tidy, light brown hair and was skinny.The two, however, seemed to not notice them because they went straight down the dungeons with the boy complaining, 

"What if Professor Bennett sees us?" 

"Oh, Remus, what is she going to do? Besides, we are watching out for Severus and his stupid friends.If they bother us, I'll just make sure to hit Wilkes right on the nose." And she made a gesture in the air.With that, they disappeared to the dungeons.Harry and Ron looked at each other.Just then, a voice behind them spoke, 

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you.I already told Maria and Peter to meet us at the library.I don't know where Remus, Lily, Annie, and Sirius are.But I'm sure we can look for them."Harry turned around.He saw a tall, dirty blonde haired girl stood in front him.He was sure he had only seen her once, and that was at a picture in his album.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"James Potter, I am not falling for that one again!" exclaimed the girl."Come on, whoa, did you just shrink a little bit or what?" 

For a long time, Harry and the girl looked at each other as if they were just seeing each other now.Just then another voice spoke.This time it was coming from the doors.

"…And that's when I took the quaffle from him like this…Lily, you have to look…" 

"As much as I want to talk about quidditch, James.But can we please talk about something else?How about Charms?" 

Harry, as if expecting what will come next, shifted to the side of the blonde girl and caught a glimpse of the couple that just walked in.It was a tall, red-haired girl who looked annoyed by the boy next to her.That very moment, Harry knew who the boy was.Standing next to the red-haired girl was an exact replica of him, only taller.The blonde girl turned around to see who he was gaping at, and became stunned.She was now looking at Harry to the other boy, back to Harry and to the other boy.She then began pointing, 

"You! And you!" she seemed like she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Hey, Sam! What's wrong?" said the girl. She was looking at her friend and approached her with worried eyes. She stopped abruptly and looked at Harry.Her eyes widened and her face became pale.

"James," she whispered, "can you come here for a moment?" The boy named James approached her with a curious look.James looked at her and then to Harry.

"Blimey," he muttered.Harry felt tears trying to come out of his eyes, but he forced them back.

"Well, he's not anywhere near the dungeons," the same bossy voice was back.

"Where could he be? Poor Lester, he's probably out there somewhere, hurt and alone," said the boy with her. She rolled her eyes.She caught a glimpse of the crowd.

"What are you all doing here?" 

BANG! A loud noise came from behind a door, which opened.Standing there, looking amused and proud of himself was a dark-haired, tall, and handsome boy.He was laughing very hard that he almost fell on the ground.He walked toward them. 

"Sirius, what did you just do?" said the brown-haired girl, sternly and with narrowed eyes. 

"Well, my dear Annie," said Sirius, putting an arm around the girl, "let's just say Filch is going to have a fit when he sees the thing that I did down there."

"Padfoot, you are crazy," said James, looking almost as proud as his best friend.

"So what are we all doing here?" said Sirius, looking around them all.

"I was just asking the same thing," said Annie.

"Well, I always knew that we had a lot in common, Annie-"

"Not now, Sirius."

"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" asked the light-brown haired boy impatiently. 

"Well, Remus, this boy look like James, here. See?" replied Sam, the blonde girl.The young Remus looked at Harry and then at James.His eyes widened. 

"Whoa, who are you?" he asked, still looking at Harry.

"We're from the future," said Hermione, who finally had the courage to speak. Everyone, including Ron and Harry, looked at her.

"F-from where? The future? What are you talking about?" asked Sam, looking at her as if she was crazy. 

"I-it's true," said Ron. Everyone was silent for a moment. At last, Sirius spoke, 

"All right, whoever put us through this joke come out now.This is not funny anymore," he looked around the hall as if expecting to see someone emerging from the corners of the hall."No one?" 

"It's not a joke," muttered Harry, finally."It's true, we are from the future.We came here from a mirror.That is, we went through a mirror to get here.I know it doesn't make sense." He added because everyone was looking at him uneasily.

"So if you're from the future, what's your name and why do you look like James?" asked Annie.

"My name is Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," he said pointing at Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black," he grinned.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said, stretched out his hand for a handshake. 

"Briana Sullivan, but you can call me, Annie," she winked.

"Samantha Aberton, but you can call me, Sam," she beamed.They all looked and Lily and James.

Lily hesitated and then said,"My name is Lily Evans."

"Your last name is Potter, too? Does that mean were cousins or something?" asked James.

"Er, not really.Actually, you're my father," muttered Harry, looking up at him.James looked stunned.

"How could I have a son when I'm only fifteen? I mean wouldn't I have to be married? And to whom?" he said, looking very confused.They were again silent for a moment.But this time is was Briana, who spoke, 

"I think this can be explain somewhere else, and I think I know just the room to be in." She led the way to the second floor corridor and to an empty room."All right, explain in here." 

Harry was about to launch into the story about how his life when Hermione interrupted him, "Harry, you can't.The mirror must have been a time-turner.You can't tell them what happened.It will change the future."

"But, Hermione, they already saw us.I think that really messed up the future a great deal.We should at least tell them the truth." 

"But, Harry-" However, Harry ignored her and started to tell them about how he thought it all started.

"It all started with this dark wizard called Lord Voldemort-"

"He's in your time too?He's getting really powerful right now and he's after us," said Annie, mournfully. 

"After you?" asked Harry.

"That doesn't matter right now.Why don't you get on with the story?" said Sirius, sitting down next to him.Harry looked at his parents.It was awkward for him.Lily was sitting on James's lap and he was stroking her hair. 

"Well, first of all, my parents are James and Lily Potter, them," pointed Harry.They looked at James and Lily. 

"Well, that's not very surprising!" exclaimed Sirius. "Prongs, I knew you would marry her." He said as he slapped James on the back. Harry continued his story. Then it led to the death of his parents.He couldn't possibly tell them their fate.But they're looking at me, he thought, I at least should tell them something.

"Then what happened, Harry?" Sam said, looking at him with sadness on her face.She knew what was to go on, of course. She felt it.She saw it."You know, I don't think we should know all the details of the future.I mean we can just hear the general idea."

"Er, the general idea?" asked Remus thoughtfully. He was pacing around the room.

"Yeah, you know, what basically happens to us.Like…let's start with James and Lily. They are your parents right?" she said to him.

"Right, well, you see that's what I don't want to tell you," he said quietly. Ron shifted nervously at his side.Before he can say anything else, the door burst opened.Two figures were standing there, one girl and one boy.The girl was a tall, dark haired girl, and the boy was chubby, small, and round-faced. 

"There you all are! What are you all doing here for?" asked the girl.

"You all left us at the library," said the boy, hands in his pocket.

This is part one.Wait for the second part later.That's all! 


	19. The Plan

Chapter 19

**********

"Oh, sorry, mate," exclaimed Annie, slapping the boy at the back."What were you doing at the library for?"

"Well, Sam told us to wait at the library to discuss a certain _plan_, but left us there to wait," replied the girl dryly.

"Oh, sorry, Maria, I forgot!" said Sam. "We got caught up with something else."

"Like what?" said the boy. 

"Peter, my boy, we have met people from the future.And not just any people, this boy right here is James's son!" said Sirius, pointing at Harry.

"Really?" said Peter. 

"Yeah, and he was about to tell what happens to us in the future," said Annie impatiently."So, Harry, am I an auror in the future?" She asked him.But before he could say anything, Ron answered her,

"Yes, and you are teaching at Hogwarts right now! Defense Against the Dark Arts!" he exclaimed."And, Remus, you used to be our third year Defense teacher but you resigned because of your, er, conditions!" 

"Me, a teacher?" Annie and Remus said together.

"What conditions?" asked Lily curiously.

"Ron! We weren't suppose to tell them the future!" said Hermione.

"Then why did Harry told them about _their _future?" shot back Ron. 

"Hey, Harry, what happens to me?" asked Sirius loudly to drown both Hermione's and Ron's voices.They fell silent and looked at Harry.Sirius's face fell."I'm not dead, am I?" 

"No, it's a long story.I don't want to tell you," said Harry quietly, looking at the ground.Lily stood up and went over to him. 

"Harry, it's all right.You don't have to tell us the future.I understand," she smiled at him and held his hand.He looked into her eyes.They looked exactly like his.

"Yeah, we don't have to know if we aren't playing quidditch for England or anything," said James. He went over to him too.Annie rolled her eyes."Can we please move on to something else before James brags about his quidditch talents," she said jokingly. 

"Like the plan for example," said Maria. "What and when are we doing this?" 

"Well, I thought maybe we should do this tonight," said Remus, quietly."I don't think we can do it next week."

"Why not?" asked Sam.Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter looked at each other.

"We just can't, all right?" said Sirius, nervously.Lily's eyes narrowed and looked at Annie, who seemed undisturbed by the event."I mean we can all do it today, right?" 

"I have no problem with tonight," replied Annie coolly. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else I can do." She was particularly speaking to Sirius, whose face looked disappointed. 

"What plan are you talking about-" Harry was about to call James, dad, but decided not to. "James?" 

"Oh, er, this thing we have to do, Harry," he answered.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Er, Harry, let's just say that it has something to do with Dark Arts," said Annie."All right, so who has the parchment?" 

"I do," said James."Okay, here's the plan:Lily and Annie will fly through the forest while Sirius and me will, er, _transform _inside the forest.Remus and Peter, you guys keep a lookout near Hagrid's cabin.Make sure that he doesn't wake up.Sam and Maria, you two can keep a lookout near the greenhouses.Make sure no one follows us.And you three…" He said to Hermione, Harry, and Ron."You three can help them keep a lookout." 

But Harry said, "I want to come with you." James looked at Lily and said, 

"Er, Harry, it's going to be dangerous.We don't want you to get hurt." 

"But I've done many dangerous things before," said Harry.He felt anger towards his father.I can't believe he doesn't trust me.

"Er, James, maybe he can ride with me," said Lily, looking at him.

"But, Lily, he's going to get hurt," said James."I don't want my son to get hurt." 

"I don't either but I'm sure he can take care of himself," said Lily.After minutes of arguing, James finally gave in.

"Just take care of yourself," he said with concern to Harry. 

"All right, now that's taken care of.I think I'm going to the kitchens first.I'm hungry," said Annie."Anyone want to come with me?" 

"But, Annie, we just had dinner an hour ago," said Maria.

"Yeah, I know, but all this talk makes me hungry.Well, anyone?" she asked. 

"You know what, Annie. You and Sirius do make a good couple.You two have rather large appetites!" chuckled Remus.

They were outside now.Armed with their wands, they made their way towards the Forbidden Forest.

"All right, Lily, Annie, do you know what you two need to do?" asked James.

"Of course," said Annie.She looked at Lily, who looked like she's about to throw up."Accio Comet!" She waited for a moment.There was a rustle through the air.Harry looked up at the sky.A tiny figure came toward them. It was a broomstick.Annie caught it."All right, Lily, Harry, mount on." 

"But what about you?" asked Harry to her.But Annie just smiled.

"Everyone ready?" asked Sirius.They all nodded.They all scattered through the edge of the forest.James and Sirius looked at each other."Well, ladies and Harry first." 

"Harry, come on," smiled Lily.

"But about Briana?" asked Harry.He looked at her, but was shocked at what he was looking at.Standing there was not a girl, but an enormous, brown eagle.It flew up and made a gesture to them.Lily made the broom fly up. As Harry looked back, he saw that James and Sirius turned into a stag and a dog.He felt the wind around his face as he held onto his mother, who was muttered coherently to herself. 

"Oh goodness, don't make us fall." The eagle was ahead of them and was looking for something.When it did, it made a screeching noise and signaled with its wing to the ground.Lily understood and dove down to the ground.They ended up at a familiar clearing.Harry heard a galloping sound and then came a stag followed closely by a black dog.

"Okay, it's got to be here somewhere," said Annie, who already transformed back to human.

"Let's look for it," said James."Lumos." They looked around for a while.Harry did not know what they were looking for and was about to ask when Sirius flashed his wand towards the north side of the forest.Then there was a loud scratching noise and then a screech.

"What's that?" asked Lily.Annie shrugged.Her question was soon answered when a large figure rose up to them.It was big and hairy.Then Harry remembered what it was.Just his second year, he had met tons of these.They were-

"Spiders!" exclaimed James."Run!" He transformed himself to a stag and started charging the spider.

"Stupefy!" yelled Lily. 

"That's not going to work!" yelled Annie."Let's go before anyone of us gets hurt!" She pulled Lily towards her broom.Harry felt a shove. It was Sirius.

"Go! Warn the others! Tell them we need help! Go with Lily!" he yelled.He obeyed him and ran to his mother.He heard a screech and an agonized yell.He didn't have time to look back.Later, they got to the ground.Remus ran to them looking very pale.

"What happened? Where are the others?" He asked them.Lily, who was out breath, was about to say something, when there was a rustling sound from the edge of the forest.

"How was I suppose to know that they had seven other eyes?" said a voice from the forest.It was Annie.She had an arm around Sirius and was limping.She emerged out of the forest with James, whose robes are torn and had gashes around his hands.Sirius had torn robes and a cut on his lip.Annie had a cut on her arm and a sprained ankle. Lily ran toward James and threw her arms around his neck.

"You could have been killed!" she said as she kissed him. 

"What happened?" asked Hermione nervously.Sam, Ron, and Maria followed her. 

"A huge spider attacked us," said Sirius."We better get you to the hospital wing, Annie."They headed towards the castle.Harry felt a tug behind his back and a voice muttered in his ear.

"I think we better get you three out of here."With that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pulled out of the mirror.They turned around and saw the person who pulled them out of it. 

It was Professor Sullivan.

All right, that was the end of part 2.I don't own anything.Thank you.Leave a review.


	20. Christmas At the Burrow

I hope you liked the last two chapters.I was wondering if I should do a prequel to this story. Like in the Marauders' time, but Briana's story. Tell if you agree or not.I don't own anything.Thank you!

Chapter 20

**********

"Professor, did we change the future?"

"We went in the mirror and we saw you with Harry's parents, Remus, and Sirius!"

"Professor, we didn't mean to! Ron touched the mirror…"

Professor Sullivan held her hand up to silence the three of them."The only who will do the explaining will be me.Questions are to be ask later."She paused to look at them and said,"This may seem complicated but you will have to listen carefully.The mirror is not a time turner.On the contrary, it is another realm.It is called the Realm of Foregoing.It shows you the past but has no desire to change it.The past in this realm is repeated continually and when touched may cause a disturbance in the flow of it.You said that Ron has touched it, Hermione?That's probably the reason why it has brought you to that particular past." 

"But, professor, why did bring us to my parents' time?" asked Harry.

"Well, I have two theories for that, Harry.One is, during the flow of the past, when Ron has touched the mirror; it probably stopped to that particular time period.The other theory is that this mirror was probably last stationed in Hogwarts, and it has last seen that time when I was young."

"Have you seen this mirror in Hogwarts before, professor?" asked Ron. 

"Well, let's just say that there are many mirrors in Hogwarts that I rather not look myself into," was her reply.

"Were we gone for a while, professor?" asked Hermione.

"No, actually, you are gone for five minutes at the least, I should say.Now, your mother is very much worried about you, Ron, and so I think I should get you three back to the Leaky Cauldron.They are waiting there."They left the store and out to the streets of Diagon Alley.Questions burned inside Harry's head.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" 

"Well, I'm here with Hagrid.We're doing some Christmas shopping."

"Professor, how come you never told us that you were an Animagus?" 

"You never asked now, did you?" chuckled Professor Sullivan.

"You mean there were _four _unregistered Animagi in Hogwarts during your year?" marveled Ron.

"Who said anything about unregistered?I was registered when I was in my forth year, Ron.The youngest in this century, you know," beamed Professor Sullivan.

"You were an Animagus before my dad and his friends?" said Harry.

"Of course, who do you think helped your father and his friends become Animagis (a/n I'm not really sure how to spell it sorry!)?" said Professor Sullivan.Harry thought for a minute.He yearned to ask more questions."Well, here we are." 

"Oh, there you three are!Goodness, I sent everyone to look for you three!" was Mrs. Weasley's greeting.

"Mum, we're all right.Get off me!" said an irritated Ron.

"What happened, Briana?Where did you find them?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry, Molly, they're all right.They must have lost track of time.I found them walking around the south side of Diagon Alley.Don't worry," explained Professor Sullivan, winking at them.Harry was relieved that she didn't tell Mrs. Weasley about their adventure in the Realm Of Foregoing.

"Thank you for finding them, Briana," said Mrs. Weasley.Just then, Fred and George came running to them.

"Mum, we look all over them and they gone," said Fred.

"Yeah, I reckon they went to another dimension or a realm or something of that sort," panted George.

"It's all right you two.They are here.Where's Ginny?Let's go back to the Burrow.Thank you again, Briana," she added.

"It's my pleasure, Molly.Have a Merry Christmas," said Professor Sullivan.She pulled Harry aside."Harry, I don't want you to go looking for something that you will never find, do you understand?" 

Harry wasn't sure what she was talking about but nodded.Professor Sullivan made a move that looked as though she wanted to touch him but stop herself.Instead, she said, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

She turned to leave but Harry called out to her,"You have a Merry Christmas too, professor."She smiled at him and turned around and left.

Harry woke up early Christmas morning and found that Ron's room was empty.He put on his glasses and dragged himself out of bed and down to the living room.The Burrow was already busy with an unusual Christmas morning mood.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were bustling in and out of the kitchen bringing out hot chocolates and porridges to the living room.Harry bumped into Bill was putting on some late decorations at the chimney.

"Oof! Oh, good morning, Harry! We're about to open some presents and have breakfast at the living room," he said. Harry went to the kitchen to see if there was anything he can do.

"Why don't you go stay in the living room, dear? It will only take a minute," said Mrs. Weasley.So this is what it feels like having Christmas with a family, he thought.Usually when he was a kid, he would sit in the corner and watch Dudley open his hundreds and hundreds of presents that his parents had given him.

"Mum, can we open presents now?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, please," said Ron. 

"Now, now, Christmas isn't about just presents, you know.It's-" 

"Shut up, Percy," said Ron, Fred, Bill, and George together.

"All right, you can open presents," said Mrs. Weasley.In an instant, all of them started opening presents.Every corner of the room there was a squeal of delight, cry of amazement, or gasp of surprise.Harry was received gifts from Hermione, the Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, and another anonymous giver.It had the same strange and unfamiliar handwriting scrolled on a piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas! I think you need this more than I do. _

Again, it had no postscript or name.Harry opened it and gasped at the gift.He had never seen it for a look time and never bothered to look for it.It was the Marauders' Map.

"Harry, what did you get?" Hormone gasped at the Map."Is that the Marauders' Map?" 

Harry nodded.Ron overheard and said,"Blimey, who gave to you?" Harry shrugged and hid in before anyone got suspicious.

Christmas dinner is what Harry looked forward to the most.He never expected too much at the Burrow because of their financial situation.But when he arrived at the kitchen, Ginny told him to go outside.As he got there, his jaws dropped because of the sight.It was beautiful.Bill had conjured fairy lights above the beautifully decorated table, which had the most scrumptious Harry had ever dream off.It had turkey with all the trimmings, pies, and many other things that make your mouth water. 

"I told you.You never experienced Christmas at the Burrow yet," whispered Mr. Weasley in his ear."Come on, join in."

And that was the best Christmas he had ever had in his life.Not even five Hogwarts Christmas feast can top this dinner.Harry looked around the table.There was laughter and chattering all over it.He did not want this to end.It was the first time in his life that he actually felt he had a family.

Before he went up to bed that night, he gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. 

"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dear."As he let go of her, he noticed that she was a bit teary eyed.He thought it was best that he would leave her alone now before anything else happens.He fell right asleep that night.He dreamt of the same dream he has been having.But would soon forget the next day.

That's all for now.The next chapter is when it all begins.Can't tell you more.Leave a review!


	21. Into the Forbidden Forest

Okay, weird things are going to happen from here.That's all.Please leave a review.I don't own anything.

Chapter 21

***********

After New Years, they got back to the castle and started school.January came by fast and then February followed soon after. Angelina grilled them with hard-training practices.

"We have to get ready to beat the Hufflepuffs next week," she reasoned at the Locker Rooms one night after practice."I just heard that they almost beat the Ravenclaws in their last game."

"Come on, Hufflepuffs? They are so easy to beat!" exclaimed George. 

"I don't know.I heard that the Hufflepuffs have a new motivation.I mean remember what happened to Cedric?" said Alicia.They were all silent for a moment. 

"Exactly, so you can never be too sure. We have to be prepared.Remember what Mad-Eye Moody said? Constant Vigilance?" said Angelina.They burst into laughter."What? Hey, I don't have any piece of wisdom I can share with you, all right?" 

"Yeah, but Mad-Eye?" said George through a surplus of laughter."Constant vigilance? You're really funny, Angelina. Ow!"

Fred had hit him on the head."Angelina's trying really hard, you guys.Give her a break."

Angelina blushed with pleasure and beamed.George rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.

Harry walked out of the locker rooms with Ron and Seamus.They were walking and laughing about the incident that had just happened.As they approached the grounds toward the castle, Harry noticed some flashes of light coming from the forest.He stopped and Ron bumped into him.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" he said.He looked at where Harry was looking.Seamus also looked at where they were staring.

"Whoa," he whispered.Harry ran towards the Forbidden Forest.He knew something must be wrong."Hey, Harry, wait up!" 

Seamus and Ron were running after him.They approached the forest.Harry heard male voices. 

"Avery, I have chosen a side."

"You're wrong! You and me, we could have worked together again.You and me at the Dark Side.We could bring back everything."

"You fool! Don't you see what's has happened?To Rosier, Wilkes, the Lestranges? You see what has happened to them? Gone! I'm not going to end up that way, Avery!" 

"I called you my friend.But now, I have the privilege to kill you.Good bye, dear friend."Harry looked at Ron.

"Go get somebody.Dumbledore, anybody! Seamus, you too, go!" he whispered to them.Ron and Seamus sprinted up to the grounds.Harry went in the depths of the forest.BANG! A curse hit a trunk of a tree next to Harry.

"Don't do this, Avery."Harry approached the place where the voices were arguing.Two men were dueling.One with billowing black robes and the other with hooded robe and a mask, a Death Eater.Harry stepped on a twig.The masked man heard him and the other turned around, it was Snape.

"Well, well, the boy who lived and my dear friend, Severus.Two people that the Dark Lord wants to get rid of the most.I have the privilege of killing both of you.Master will be really pleased."

Snape gave him a dangerous look."Go! There's nothing to see here!" he snapped.

"You are not going anywhere!" Avery raised his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He was thrown back onto a tree.Harry turned around and saw Professor Sullivan with her wand out.She ran to him.

"Go! Leave this to me," she said.Harry was about to say something when Snape interrupted him.

"But-"

"No, go now.Harry, go with him and leave now," she said.Harry looked at her like she said something quite impossible.Snape gave him an angry look.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere with him!" he pointed.

Suddenly, Professor Sullivan's eyes flashed with anger."I'm not asking for a miracle, Harry.Go with him, now!"Harry had never seen her so angry.Avery stood up and laughed.

"How happy will the master be when he finds who has come into town."

"Harry, go now.I mean it. Go with him, Severus.This is my job.I have to do this.For your safety, go and leave now!" Harry needed no second word. He ran out of the forest, closely followed by Snape.When he approached the edge of the forest, he found Professor Dumbledore there with Ron and Seamus, both seemed out of breath.

"Is she in there?" asked Dumbledore to Harry.His eyes were full of concerned.Harry nodded. He looked at Ron and Seamus.

"We found Professor Sullivan coming down from the stairs.So we told her that we saw some light at the forest.She asked if you were down there, and we said yes.Then she ran down to here.That's when we went to Professor Dumbledore's office to get him. And he came out of the office-" Seamus stopped explaining when someone emerged out of the forest.It was Professor Sullivan.She had gashes on her face and her robes were torn.Her left arm had a huge cut on it.She was holding her right arm.

"Professor!" Harry approached her. 

"I'm all right, really.I'm fine," she said meekly. She looked at Dumbledore."It's a Death Eater.He summoned a broomstick and flew away before I could get to him."

"Of course, you can't apparate within Hogwarts," he replied."Are you sure you are all right, Briana?Why don't you go to the hospital wing and have those things mended? You three, why don't you go with her?"

Ron, Harry, and Seamus looked at each other.

"All right, I'll go. What about you?" she asked at him.

"I am going to talk to Severus, Briana," he replied."Harry, Ron, and Seamus, why don't you go ahead and accompany your professor to the hospital wing right now?" 

The four of them walked up to the castle.All of them were silent along the way.Professor Sullivan broke the silent when she said, "Madam Pomfrey is going to have a fit when she sees these.Don't worry about me, you three.I had far worst injuries before." 

They went inside the hospital wing.Madam Pomfrey did have a fit when she saw Professor Sullivan's cuts.

"Just like when you were a kid.You never seemed to change. Climbing a tree, you broke your arm.You broke your nose just because of the damn bludger!And now, look at you! Still getting hurt!" 

"Madam Pomfrey, you sound like a mother.Honestly, it's my profession." She winked at the three.She saw Ron's and Seamus's pale faces and Harry's stern look.She then added, "Look, I'm fine.See? Gone."

When Madam Pomfrey was finished mending her wounds, she looked at the three.

"Well, what about you three?Do you have any wounds too?What about you, Potter?"Harry shook his head.Madam Pomfrey left to her office mumbling to herself.Professor Sulllivan sighed.

"Well, I guess I should take you three back to your common room."Harry was thinking of going to the Owlery to send Hedwig to Sirius telling him what had happened.Professor Sullivan seemed to have read his mind and then said,"I'm sure you three would be fine walking by yourselves, right? Afterall, you three are fifteen."  
She bid them goodbye and left the hospital wing.

"-And that's when you came out," said Ron.It was an hour later, and they were in the Owlery with Hermione.Ron has just finished telling Hermione and Harry his version of the events."But you know what?What I don't get was when Professor Sullivan was coming down from the stairs; she was holding her right wrist.I don't know what that was about."

"Hmm…" said Hermione thoughtfully.Harry was sitting down on the stone floor writing his letter to Sirius.

"I know.Maybe she's a Death Eater!" exclaimed Ron so loudly that he woke up a few owls, who flew out of the window.

"Oh, honestly, Ron, she's an auror.I mean she fights the Dark Arts.I don't think so," said Hermione.

Harry was reading his letter and was quite satisfied with it.At once, Hedwig came flying down to him.

"So what do you reckon, Harry?" asked Ron."What do you reckon she was holding her wrist for?" 

Harry thought for a while.He did notice that Professor Sullivan was holding her wrist at the grounds.

"Well, whatever it is, she probably has a good reason why she's holding it."He said as he let Hedwig fly out the window.

That's all for now.More to come.Please leave review.Thanks! 


	22. Hufflepuffs and Sabotages

Chapter 22

***********

A week has past after the incident at the Forbidden Forest.No words about it had reached the castle.Harry was glad of this.He didn't want anyone to be anxious even more.He just recently heard that a magical married couple has gone missing.It was Saturday morning at the Great Hall.Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having breakfast when the usual flocks of owl came flying through the hall.Harry look up and saw Hedwig with Sirius's reply tied on her leg.He took the letter from her.He opened it and was surprised to see that it wasn't Sirius's handwriting on the letter but Remus's.

_Harry,_

_From what we heard, this Death Eater is not after to you, but again we have to take necessary precautions.From now on, stay inside Hogwarts at night, and head straight to the castle after quidditch practices.We know that Briana is there to protect you, but we really want to put your safety first.Sirius is out right now, but he already knows about this. So I'm the one who wrote to you.Be careful, Harry.Give our regards to Ron and Hermione._

_Remus_

_ _

"Well, at least, they are not mad at you," said Ron, after reading it.

"Yeah, I mean that way we can focus on things like our O.W.L.s," said Hermione.

"O.W.L.s? How can be you thinking about that now?" exclaimed Ron.

"Well, it is getting near, don't you think?" said Hermione, matter-of-factly.Ron opened his mouth to argue when Hermione hastily changed the subject, "Don't you lot have a quidditch match against the Hufflepuffs? Why don't you wear the dragon necklace that I gave you, Harry! Oh, it could be a sort of good luck charm! Although, I really believe in those things but why not?" 

"Er, sure, Hermione.I'll go and get it right now," said Harry, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He stood up. 

"Ooh, I'll go with you," said Ron."I need to get my broomstick."Ron and Hermione followed Harry up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.Hermione was on about how good the necklace would look on Harry.

"Oh, it's really going to match you eyes." 

"Hold on, I have to tie my shoe," said Ron.He bent down to tie his shoes.They heard a rumbling noise.Hermione and Harry turned around.There was a huge cabinet sliding down the corridor.

"RON, LOOK OUT!" she exclaimed. But it was too late.There were a crash and a yell.Harry and Hermione ran to him. "Are you alright, Ron?" 

"OW! I think I broke my leg!" he said.Harry looked at his leg.It was under the cupboard.

"Help me lift this up, Hermione."

"Are you crazy? That's really heavy."

"By magic, Hermione.Honestly, are you forgetting that you're a witch?" 

"Oh, right," said Hermione, blushing.They lifted the cabinet out on Ron's leg, which was bleeding rapidly and is twisted in the wrong way.Harry looked at his watch.It was almost time for the match.

"Can you get up?" asked Hermione, tenderly, to Ron.He nodded.Hermione looked at Harry."I'll take Ron to the hospital wing.Why don't you go and tell your teammates what happened.Go on, it's okay."Harry nodded and ran to the Gryffindor Tower to get his necklace. Hermione took Ron to the hospital wing.In his great hurry to get to the pitch, he bumped into the Head Boy, Adam Cunningham. 

"Oof, sorry," he said hastily.

The boy smiled and said,"It's all right.Good luck at the game."

Harry thanked him and ran down to the Locker Rooms.

"There you are!Where's Ron?" asked Angelina."We have a game in five minutes."

"Ron-cabinet-his leg-in the hospital wing-with Hermione-ran down here…" he panted.They looked at him confused.Harry took a deep breath.

"When we were going to the Tower, a cabinet hit Ron and broke his leg.He's in the hospital wing getting treated right now," he said, clutching his side.

"But we have a game in less than three minutes!" exclaimed Alicia."What are we going to do!?" They were silent for a second.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do.Seamus, dress up, you're playing for Ron," said Angelina."Harry, dress up too.We got a game to win."

Armed with their broomstick, they walked out to the field.The whole school was waiting there.

"All right, ready?" asked Madam Hooch.They nodded."Captains, shake hands."Angelina and the new Hufflepuff captain shook hands.The air around the field was tense."Mount your brooms. On my whistle!" Her whistle blew and soon after they were on the air.Harry was flying around searching for the snitch.He felt as if someone was following him.He looked around and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley.He was the new seeker for the Hufflepuffs.Harry smiled at him, and Justin smiled back at him.Harry returned back to searching for the snitch.After a while, Harry spotted the snitch.It was lurking behind the goalposts of the Gryffindors.He picked up speed towards the goalposts.Justin closely followed him, and, finally, they were neck and neck.Harry took his hands off his broom and dove forward.He made sure that his hands gripped the snitch tightly.

"He had it! Gryffindors win 190-20!Gryffindors win!Potter had the snitch!" shouted Lee Jordan.People were filing to the field.Harry landed with his teammates.He felt a hand on his shoulder.It was Professor Sullivan's.He turned around.

"Remus and Sirius were here to watch you," she said.She beckoned him to come with her.They arrived outside the field where a hooded man was with a black dog.

"Nice job, Harry.But only one thing, though, where's Ron?" asked Remus.

"Er, he's in the hospital wing.He accidentally broke his leg.So Seamus covered for him," he replied.

"Accidentally?" repeated Remus.He smiled and said,"Harry, I think you should reconsider that incident as an 'accident.'"

Harry gave him a confused look.Remus explained,"Well, when we were in Hogwarts, we would sabotage the, erm, _Slytherin_ quidditch team before their games. But, we only have done that once," he added as he got a glare from Professor Sullivan.The dog that was Sirius went to Harry and sniffed him as a way of congratulating him.

"Nice necklace, Harry," said Remus.

"Thanks, Hermione gave it to me for my birthday," he explained.

"Really?" said Professor Sullivan, eyeing the necklace with great curiosity."Where did she get it?" 

"She got it while she was at Durmstrang with Viktor Krum.But don't tell Ron that," he added, looking at Professor Sullivan.

"Really? Interesting," she muttered, curiously.Harry was about to asked why it was so interesting when Remus said something.

"Well, we better go now.Remember, Harry, be careful," he said, sternly.The dog barked.They waved goodbye and heading out of Hogwarts.Harry and Professor Sullivan went back to the field, where people were heading back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sure you would want to visit Ron first," smiled Professor Sullivan.Harry nodded.He went inside the Locker Rooms to change.Then he went up to the hospital wing.Madam Pomfrey let him in to visit Ron.He saw him still there with Hermione.

"Hey, did we win?" he asked as Harry approached him.

"Yeah, Seamus played for you," he replied.

"Madam Pomfrey said I have to stay here till tonight.I can go back tomorrow." 

"Remus reckons it has something to do with the Slytherins." 

"Remus, you mean he was there?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, you know what, I reckon it makes sense.They always hate us.I bet Malfoy was behind that."

"But maybe it was the Hufflepuffs.They're the ones who we played against today," said Ron. 

"No, I don't think so.Maybe it's Malfoy.He's always on about you should not be playing, Ron.Maybe he's jealous." 

They talked for a while about the quidditch match.Ron insisted that Harry should give him detailed version of the story. Hermione grew impatient and had to drag Harry out of the hospital wing just so they can get back to the Gryffindor Tower.As soon as they got there, a crowd was gathered in front of the entrance, all of who were muttering nervously to one another.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione to a second year.The girl shrugged, but her friend said,

"Someone tried to break in the Tower without a password.Professor Dumbledore is there with Professor Sullivan."Harry and Hermione looked at each other.They inched their way through the crowd and finally were near enough to listen to what they were saying.Professor Sullivan was standing next to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall.She was examining the, from what Harry saw, black and charred hole on the portrait hole.

"Looks to me, they were trying to get their way through the hole.More like the Severing Charm, but was badly done," she was saying.

"Minerva, go look for the Fat Lady.Maybe she'll know who did this.Get some people to help you," said Dumbledore swiftly.Professor Mcgonagall went down the corridor quickly.

"Children, please proceed to the Great Hall," said Dumbledore to the Gryffindors.Then he said to Professor Sullivan, "Do you best to investigate this matter.I'll will come back to check on you." 

The crowd bustled out to the Great Hall. 

Okay, I told you there were more mysterious things.I emitted the quidditch part because I had a partial case of writer's block.And my friend still has my book four copy, so I sort of fill 'naked' without it.Anyway, that's all.Leave and review.


	23. Late Night Talks

I don't own anything.Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plotline and Professor Sullivan.Anyway, here's chapter 23.

Chapter 23

**********

The air was tense in the Great Hall.The Gryffindors were soon joined in the Hall by the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and the Slytherings, all of who were confused and puzzled by what's was happening.Dumbledore, who was behind them, cleared his throat to silence the students.

"The Gryffindor Tower has been attempted to be broken into," he said. At once, murmurs filled the hall.After it died down, he continued, "As I speak, the staff is searching the castle of the person who is responsible for this horrid act.I request that until we have done a thorough search, you all will remain here.I ask the Head Boy and Girl to take charge and keep the peace in here.Prefects and ghosts, I want you all to stand guard and watch the entrances to the Hall.A teacher will come in here every thirty minutes to see that you all are safe.Now, I ask all of you to stay calm through this process.I am truly sorry that you all have to spend your time like this," he added, as he started to leave.

After he left, the hall was again filled with chatter.Hermione left Harry to assist the other prefects.So Harry sat with Seamus and Neville (A/N: I thought I would make Dean Thomas a prefect since none of the other Gryffindor boys are prefects for now), who were both talking about what had just happened.

"Who do you reckon it was?" asked Seamus to Harry.Harry shrugged. 

"Maybe it's Sirius Black," said Neville."I mean he broke in once before right?He almost attacked Ron?"

"I don't reckon it's him," said Harry hastily.Seamus and Neville looked at him.

"How would you know?Are you in touch with him?" asked Seamus skeptically.

"No," said Harry quickly,"I just reckon that if he had tried to break in before and failed, he wouldn't do it again, would he?" 

"Hmmm," said Seamus thoughtfully, "I reckon you're right.I mean he wouldn't do it right under Dumbledore's nose, wouldn't he? 

"Speaking of Ron, where is he?" asked Neville.Harry explained to him how Ron broke his leg and has to be in the hospital wing for the rest of the day and night."Maybe the Slytherins _did _do it.I mean they would do anything to get the cup, right?" 

"And why would we do anything like that, Longbottom? We already know we are going to win," said a voice behind their backs.It was Malfoy.

"Because you're just jealous of Ron!" shot back Harry.He felt a lot of anger towards Malfoy and would do anything right now to avenge Ron.Malfoy's eye narrowed. He was about to say something when the Head Boy, Adam Cunningham, approached them.

"Is there any problem here?" he asked.They all said that nothing was wrong.Malfoy walked away with his friends.

They spent a couple more hours in the Hall. Finally, Dumbledore announced that the intruder was now gone and that they all can go back to their common rooms.A portrait of severe-looking knight replaced the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

Few days have past and Harry was having a dream.It was at a dark study.There was heavy breathing coming somewhere next to the bookshelves.

"Master, please, I'm sorry…" 

"But you have to know how bad the blunder was, my servant," said a cold voice.Harry knew at once where he was and the cold voice belonged to, Lord Voldemort."It is imperative that _I_ get that half.And you know how important that thing is to me, Avery. I have been searching for it for so long.And now that I have the other half, I must get the other pieces."

"But what about the news that I told you, Master.The girl.She's back and have been well kept by Dumbledore," said the servant known as Avery.

"Hmm…yes, no doubt I can get rid of her.But let's get our priorities straight, Avery.The missing pieces, the Potter boy, and then the girl. Now, where were we? Oh, yes.Crucio!"

Screams of agonized pain echoed through Harry's head.At an instant, Harry's forehead burst into white-hot pains.He was screaming himself. The next thing he knew was that a pair of hands was shaking him awake.

"Harry!" 

"Wha'-What's going on?" asked a voice in the far corner of the dorm.Harry woke up. He sat up to put on his glasses.He saw that Ron was sitting on his bed, looking very tired.

"Are you all right, mate? You were screaming and holding your forehead.Is your scar hurting again?" he asked, looking very pale.Harry touched his scar.It still hurt, but not as much.

"I got to go to the Owlery. I need to send Hedwig to Sir-Snuffles," he said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ron, looking around to see that if anyone was still awake.Everyone had fallen back to sleep. 

"No, that's okay.I'll be just a second." Harry threw on his Invisibility Cloak and went down to the common room.Ron followed him.Ron opened the portrait hole as Harry slipped out of it.

"Wait up for me, all right," he whispered.Ron nodded.

The corridors were empty and Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be found.It was safe for Harry to walk all the day up to the Owlery without being noticed.He was carrying a quill and a piece of parchment.He was still walking when he approached an office that still had its light on.He knew whose office it was, Professor Sullivan's.He slowly crept up to the door to see what she was doing. She was pacing her office, stopping now and then to look at something.

"…No, that can't be right…unless, unless, if-no, no, no, that's not it…Ugh, focus, Briana…Oh, it's no use.The only vital information I need is that if Harry's scar hurt any time it happened…I need help…" Harry heard footsteps approaching the door.He was about to scurry away when his foot was caught at the hem of the Cloak.He tripped and fell.But that wasn't the worst part of it.His foot pulled down the cloak and, therefore, revealing his head.The door of Professor Sullivan's door opened.She stood there for a moment, shocked, at Harry's head.He looked back at her.He noticed that she wasn't in a great shape.There were dark circles around her eyes and her face was pale.She smiled weakly at him and started towards him.

"Your father's Invisibility Cloak, eh?" she said, as she helped him up.Harry nodded meekly."Hmm, what are you doing up at this late at night?" 

"I was just going up to the Owlery, to, er, send something," he stammered.

"Why are going to send something in the Owlery at this late at night?" she asked him.Her eyes felt like Mad-Eye's magical eye as they looked at his face.

"My scar hurt," he said very quietly, looking at the ground.

"Your scar? Hurt?" she asked."Come here."She grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him towards her office."Sit." She pointed at a chair near the fire.She took some powder from her drawer and threw it in the fire."Dobby?" she called out, "Can you please give me some teacakes and pastries?" At once, the house-elf emerged from the fire holding a tray of teacakes and pastries.Dobby caught sight of Harry and beamed proudly at him.

"You is visiting, Professor Sullivan, Harry Potter?The noble Harry Potter is confirming with the fair Professor Sullivan," he said.

"Yeah, Dobby," said Harry.

"Thank you, Dobby.That will be all," said Professor Sullivan.Dobby vanished with a pop.Professor Sullivan busied herself with making tea.She looked at Harry."Go on, eat.I believe that a person awake at midnight should at least have a snack."

"My scar didn't hurt on the time that it happened," was all Harry could afford to say.Professor Sullivan smiled.

"So I see you have heard about that.Now, what happened that made your scar hurt tonight?" She sat down across him as she handed him a cup.Harry told her about his dream and how Voldemort tortured his servant about his "blunder." She let him talked his way through it all.After that, they were silent.

"And you were going to the Owlery to sent Sirius a letter, am I right?" she asked.He nodded.She looked at him with great concern."Are you all right now?Is your scar still hurting?" 

"Not as much."Harry caught sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady with the charred hole in the middle.Professor Sullivan noticed this and said,

"I was working on it for quite some time now.I'm almost there, you know? Just one more and I think I'm going to get it."

"It's my fault.Everything's my fault.Cedric's death, everything," he said, gloomily.

"Don't say that.Don't ever say that," she said, firmly.

"But it is.I told him to take the cup with me."He was wondering why he was telling her this.

"Well, when you look at it that way, it may look like it was your fault. But it's not, Harry.It's not your fault but Voldemort.He's the one who killed Cedric."

"But he didn't have to die if it wasn't for me. I wish I was dead instead of him."

"Don't say that. Look, I have dealt with many deaths in the past.My parents, your father and mother, my best friends in the entire universe."

"Your parents died? When?" 

"When I was kid, just months before I started Hogwarts.I wanted them to see me get in.But they never did.That's not the point.When I heard what happened, I became sad and angry.I blamed myself for everything. Most importantly, I felt like I wanted to die, to join them.But a wise man told me to look at the sunset over the horizon and see that there will always be a better day after.You shouldn't say that you wish to die, Harry.Just think about that sunset and realize that maybe there will be a happier note tomorrow.It will all past. I know it all sounds pretty gushy and everything, but trust me it helps," She reached over to hold his hand.Harry felt warmth throughout his body.He longed for someone, an adult, like parent to understand him.And now, he does.They remained like this for a while. 

"Well, you said that you were going to the Owlery?Maybe I should go with you.I need to get something sent too."She got up and went over to her desk and began writing.Every now and then, she would mumble to herself and scratch out something on the parchment."All right, I'm done." 

Harry put his cup down as she rolled up her parchment.They both went up to the Owlery.As they reached their destination, Harry sat down and wrote his letter to Sirius.

"Hmm…Artemis is probably on her midnight flight again.She just loves the Forbidden Forest."

"Artemis?" Harry asked.

"My owl.Now let see. Ah, these ones."She tied her letters on two screech owls that just flew in.When Harry was finished, he tied it on Hedwig's leg.He watched her fly off.

"Are you all right?" Harry nodded."I guess I should take you back to your common room." 

"Thanks for walking me here, Professor." 

"It's my pleasure."

Harry climbed in through the portrait hole and found Ron asleep on one of the chairs.He woke him up and told him all of what happened to him.It took awhile for Ron to absorb everything.It's because Ron was half awake and half asleep.As Harry followed Ron up to the dorms, he thought about what Professor Sullivan meant about the sunset.That there was always a better, brighter day ahead.

All right, that was pretty mushy.But always, please leave a review.I'm sort of surviving without my GoF book but I still need it! 


	24. Two Hogwarts Visitors

All right, let see…ummm…I think that there are approximately three to five chapters left for this story.It might change though; I'm not very sure.Anyway, I'm very excited to end this (not that I want it to end or anything) because I never actually ended anything.Am I stalling? All right, nothing belongs to me; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.Here's Chapter 24…

Chapter 24

**************

The next day, Harry barely stayed away through most of his classes.Twice he was nudged awake by Ron to avoid trouble from the teachers.In Transfiguration, which was the last class of that afternoon, Professor Mcgonagall was just telling the Gryffindors about the O.W.L.s.

"You're are about to take your O.W.L.s during the last day of your exams before you leave for the summer.I trust that all of you are either preparing or are prepared to take this test that will eventually determine your status in your magical education.I _hope _that you are all taking this warning _seriously_, right, Mr. Potter?" she called to Harry, who was drowsing off.

"Huh? Er, right, Professor Mcgonagall," he said off-guardedly.Seamus and Dean sniggered.

"Then what did I just say?" she snapped.

"Er…" As if on cue, the bell rang."Save by the bell," he muttered.Everyone was packing up his or her things to head to the Great Hall.When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the door, Professor Mcgonagall called out to Harry.

"The Headmaster wants to see you, Potter."Harry looked at Ron, who looked at him back confused.

"We'll see you at the Great Hall," said Hermione.Harry followed Professor Mcgonagall to the Headmaster's office.She gave the password and they went up to his office, whose door stood ajar.

"…But I am quite there. Just a couple more days should do it…" he heard someone say.

"I am sorry, Briana.There's nothing more I can do.Cornelius Fudge is already very strict about me meddling with Ministry affairs.We have to go with them.It says here that two aurors will pick up the duplicate day after tomorrow.Now, you still have time to-"

"They just can't.I'm a member of-" Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and they all fell silent.

"Oh, Minerva, thank you," said Professor Dumbledore.Professor Sullivan smiled at Harry and turned to Dumbledore.

"I will come back, shall I?" she asked him.Dumbledore nodded.She then turned to leave, winking at Harry as she went.Professor Mcgonagall also left.Dumbledore offered him a seat in front of his desk.

"So…I have heard your scar has hurt last night," he said.

"Er, yes, sir," he answered."How did you know?" 

"Well, as you saw, I was talking to your Professor Sullivan.Now, I have to ask you, Harry, who was the servant?" 

"I don't remember, Professor," he replied.He couldn't remember half of the things that happened in his dream.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.They fell silent for a moment.

"Two aurors will pick up the Fat Lady's portrait the day after tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it is the duplicate.The real one will be restored and be put back at the Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore replied. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Harry shook his hand and he was entirely truthful about this.

"Well, in that case, if there's anything at all you would like to tell me, don't hesitate to come here."With that, Harry left the Headmaster's office.

A day has past when Harry received a reply from Sirius.He told Harry that if his scar had hurt again, he should either tell Dumbledore or Professor Sullivan.He also reminded Harry of his promise to stay in Hogwarts after school hours. Harry felt relieved that he had gotten an answer from Sirius.

That night, after quidditch practice, Harry and Ron went up to the entrance hall and found two visitors there with the Headmaster and Professor Sullivan.

"That's probably the aurors you were talking about, Harry," muttered Ron.After his visit to the Headmaster, Harry had told Ron and Hermione everything about what Professor Sullivan and Dumbledore said.They crept slowly up to the stairs, but when Ron stubbed his foot on the stairs and swore loudly, the four spotted them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, another fine practice I assume?" called Professor Dumbledore, smiling.

"Why don't you two come here?" called Professor Sullivan, she seemed relieved to see them.So Harry and Ron had no choice but to approach them."Maria, Jack, these are just a couple of my students here, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.Ron, Harry, this is Maria Costello and Jack Griffin.They are aurors from the Ministry."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello." 

"They are here on a special task," explained Dumbledore."Why don't you two come to my office first for tea?" 

"Well, I suppose we can first.But it would be better if we take a look at the portrait," said Maria Costello.Harry noticed that she look exactly like how she looked when she was at Hogwarts, only taller.She had long black hair that was keep in a plait.

"Yes, Maria is right.We can't take to long because we have other things to do," said Jack Griffin.He was a tall man with dark red hair and dark green eyes.

"All right, if that is how you feel, then Briana, will you take them to your office?" said Dumbledore.She nodded and gestured them to follow her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two," Maria said warmly.They left with Professor Dumbledore.Harry and Ron looked at each other and followed them quietly towards Professor Sullivan's office.On their way, they bumped into Hermione, who just come from the library.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you two.Is practice done?" she asked.

"Ssh!" said Ron, as he pulled her to the side.

"What? What is going on?" asked Hermione sternly.Harry explained to her what they saw at the entrance hall and the reason why they were following the adults."But this is against the rules!We could get in trouble!" 

"Oh, come on, Hermione.You know you want to find out why they are here too," said Ron.

They waited around the corner of the corridor for about fifteen minutes.Then they heard Professor Sullivan arguing loudly.

"But, all I am asking is that you give me more time with it!" 

"Annie, I am truly sorry but I cannot do that.The Minister, he specifically ordered us to take it to London for further investigations.I am sorry."The two visitors stormed out of the office carrying the frame with them.Dumbledore closely followed them.

"Why don't you two come to my office for tea?" 

"Yes, that would be best."

"I swear, she starting to become more and more like Alastor himself," said Maria irritably.

Harry, Ron, Hermione hid themselves behind the corner and waited till they left towards the second floor.They then went to Professor Sullivan's office.They found her tidying up.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" her voice sounded as if she was trying to calm down.

"Professor, is that the same Maria Costello you went to school with?" asked Ron, helping her with tidying up.

"Yes, I believe so," she said.Then she sighed."Maria and I have never actually seen each other since…since fifteen years ago.She hasn't change much."

"Professor, can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Whatever happened to Samantha Abberton?" 

Professor Sullivan put her things down and sat on her chair behind her desk.She looked as though she was trying to figure out what to say."I don't exactly know what happened to her.The day your parents died, she just disappeared.Remus and I tried to find her, but it was no use.I don't know if she's still alive or not."

"So she just disappeared?" asked Hermione."But why?" 

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know.It still bothers me to think of the reasons why.It's either she's out there or not."They were silent for a moment.Harry tried to imagine what happened.He imagined Remus and Briana finding an empty flat with no note or anything.

"Well, I think you three should go back to your common room. I can handle things right here." 

They said good-bye to her and left towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Okay, this chapter was really hard to write.I suffered writer's block again.Please leave a review.Trust me the next chapters would be a lot better.Thank you! 


	25. Quidditch and More Revelation

Sorry if I hadn't been able to post anything for the past week.I have been extremely busy with schoolwork and homework. Ugh…stupid teachers! Anyway, this is chapter 25.It's sort of slow right now. Couldn't think of anything.

Chapter 25

*************

It was March and the weather turned into a windy.During that month, the Gryffindor team faced the Ravenclaw team for a quidditch match.The Gryffindors won, though very narrowly.It seems that the seeker, Harry, had his mind somewhere else, Cho.During the game, Harry couldn't help but glance at her in between his search of the snitch. He was almost crashed into George because he was staring at Cho.

Throughout the day, the Gryffindors were celebrating. It continued well into the night.That evening, Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione in the far corner of the room next to the window.A soft tapping at the window distracted him.They turned around and saw an owl outside the window carrying a letter.Hermione stood up and opened the window to get the owl. She read the letter and turned incredibly bright red. Ron gave Harry a curious look and went over to read Hermione's letter.Hermione, seeing what he was about to do, hid her letter quickly. 

"Don't you know that reading other people's letter is very rude?" she said sternly.

"Come on, Hermione, it's just me.Who is it from, anyway? Who gives you letters?" asked Ron curiously, narrowing his eyes.Hermione was silent."Fine, don't tell me who it is from.I'll just go and get more sweets." 

He to double backed around Hermione and snatched the letter away from her.

"Ron! This is childish! Give me my letter!" she shouted.Half of the room fell silent and watched them run around the common room.Ron was reading the letter and suddenly halted that he bumped into Dean.He turned around to Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Viktor Krum is writing to you?" he asked in a dangerous and soft voice.Hermione was silent."Why didn't you tell me? Did you spent half the summer holidays with him?" 

"Well, I was going to tell you, Ron.But I know how you were going to react-"

"You know how I was going to react? Oh, that's right, you're very smart, aren't you? You don't need to tell me anything because you know how I'll react.Well, do you know how I'm feel right now, Hermione?" Hermione's eyes were tearing.

"Ron, I'm sorry.I just know that you would react this way and…I know that you don't like him…Ron, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to."

Harry looked at his two friends.He knew that he shouldn't interfere with anything right now.He watched as Ron gives Hermione her letter back. 

"Here, write back to him.I don't care.Maybe he'll invite you to live with him forever.That's what you want right?"

"No, that's not what I want, Ron," she mumbled. "Don't say that!" She ran to the girls' dormitory.Ron, mumbling to Harry about not feeling very well, went up to the boys' dormitory.Everybody fell silent for a moment.Parvati whispered something to Lavender and giggled.Harry, also not feeling like celebrating, decided to go to walk outside to visit Hagrid.He left the portrait hole and went out to the corridor.He was halfway towards the entrance hall when he remembered his promise to Sirius about not going outside at dark.He then decided to visit Professor Sullivan.He went to her office and was about to knock when he heard a conversation inside.

"How did this happen?"

"It's him.He told me to go up the fence.I didn't know I was to land down in thorny bushes."

"It wasn't my fault that you didn't find another way out."

"Maybe you should have just told me that the gate was open." 

"Well…"

"Alright, that's enough.Honestly, it's like living with you two back in Hogwarts.I'm going to mend these.Now, hold still."

"Well, Annie, we are in Hogwarts." 

Harry opened the door carefully.He found Remus and Sirius with Professor Sullivan in her office.Professor Sullivan was holding her wand out and mending Remus's wounds on his arms, which he was holding out.Sirius was leaning on her desk with his arms folded, looking very mischievous.

"Sirius?" said Harry out loud.The three looked at him, surprised.

"Harry? What are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be celebrating with your friends?" asked Professor Sullivan.

"Er, I didn't really feel like celebrating anymore," he said, coming in.

"Well, can you please close the door?" she said as she continues to mend Remus's wounds. 

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Long story, Harry," said Remus."But let's just say that old Padfoot here just pulled a "innocent" prank on me." 

"Are you all right?" asked Sirius to Harry.He nodded.

"There, all better.No more.Now, I don't want you two to ever do this again, understood?" she said strictly, shaking her finger to Sirius and Remus.

"Hmm…Annie, you sound like our mother," Sirius teased as he approach her to give her a kiss.Before he did, there was a knock on the door.

"Er, who is it?" called Professor Sullivan.

"It's me, Severus," muffled the visitor behind the door.

"Er, be right there," she called back. She turned to Remus and Sirius and mouthed, "Hide behind the desk, quickly."

Sirius turned into a black dog and trotted behind the desk.Remus hid inside a large cupboard.After they were all hidden.Professor Sullivan opened the door.

"Hello, Severus," she said breathlessly as she opened the door."What can I do for you?"

"What took you so long?" asked Snape suspiciously.He looked around the room and saw Harry standing there.

"Er, I was just showing Harry a complicated curse.It was a little bit messy so I, er, we tidied things up." 

Harry was glad that the professor was a good liar because he saw the desk moved next to Snape.Snape saw it and was looking at it curiously.

"Did your desk just moved?"

"Er, I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she went behind her desk."I didn't see it move?I'm misleading you.What are you here for?" 

"The headmaster asks if you are coming to the grand counsel meeting a Sunday after Easter." He said still looking at the desk.

"Yes, yes, I will be.Is that all?" she kicked the thing that was Sirius under her desk.Harry stifled a snigger.

"Yes, that's all. Good night, Briana," he said. He gave the desk one more curious look and a glance at Harry, as if putting two and two together.After a while, he decided it was nothing and left the office.

"Well, that was close," said Professor Sullivan sighing.Harry wondered what the grand counsel meeting was. 

Well, that was short.But I had to squeeze this in between my homework.Anyway, please leave and review.Thank you! Oh, I did omit the quidditch part again.The final quidditch game won't be omitted, trust me.It's kind of important.Anyway, that's all! I don't own anything, by the way! 


	26. The Grand Counsel Meeting (The Order Of ...

Okay, I have all the free times in the world now! Well, just for one week though and I'll use that for finishing this story.I made a new approximation (nice word) and there are six (that's right) chapters left for this story.So without further ado, here's chapter 26.I don't know anything, btw.

Chapter 26

*************

Ron and Hermione were getting along, but still seemed distant with each other.They chose to avoid anything that came close to what happened that day.March came and went, and April soon followed.Easter holidays (if you can call it a holiday, Harry thought) went by in breeze.During the holidays, the teachers gave them so much homework that beside sleeping and eating, homework became a sort of necessity to them.Harry, like his fellow Gryffindors, dread the upcoming months.Aside the quidditch final, he would be taking the O.W.L.s in less than two months.School resumed after Easter.The first day that they had lessons again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had an unexpected invitation.When they were filing out of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Sullivan asked them to stay.Wondering what was going on, they looked at each other and sat down on the first three seats on the front.Professor Sullivan closed the door.She turned to them and said, 

"I don't know how to start this.I'm sure you all are aware of the, er, secret organization that the headmaster has organized a long time ago, right?" They were silent."About the old crowd?I'm sure he has mentioned it to you." 

"Old crowd." Harry was sure Dumbledore has mention that phrase before.Instantly, like videotape played in his head, he remembered:"Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Remus Lupin, you know, the old crowd…" 

"I reckon I can recall something.Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, that organization is holding a meeting called the grand counsel meeting on Sunday night-"

"What's that got to do with us?" asked Ron.

"Well, I asked you three to come.I need to talk about something that involves all of you.So how about it?Sunday night?All right with all of you?"

"Well, I guess.If it concerns all of us," replied Hermione slowly.

"All right, that's settled, then.We will all meet at the entrance hall at 6:30?Wait for me there and I will lead you to the, er, headquarters.Oh, yes, Harry, this may sound very strange, but can you please bring that dragon necklace of yours?"

"Okay, but why?" asked Harry curiously.But Professor Sullivan chose to ignore his question.

"Now, remember, Sunday night at 6:30.Wait at the entrance hall.Be very careful as to who you might bump into.Too many people can't be trusted these days.That would be all.You are dismissed." Before Harry could say another word, Ron and Hermione ushered him out to the empty corridor.

"Save them for Sunday, will you?" remarked Ron."Maybe she'll tell you then."

"I don't know.It seems so secretive.Does the minister even allow Professor Dumbledore to do that?" said Hermione.

"Of course not, Hermione, like Professor said, it's a secret organization.No one knows about it?" said Ron.Harry thought of the reasons possible as to why the professor would want his necklace.Maybe Ron was right about it.Maybe it was an amulet.But is it just that? 

That Sunday night, they went down to the entrance hall and waited for the professor.Harry, who was holding his necklace out in the firelight, said, "I still don't get why she wants to see this.I mean how important could this thing be?"

"I don't know.But it's 6:30 and she's not here yet," said Ron, checking his watch.Hermione looked at the opposite side of the hall where the door that leads to the kitchens was.That door opened and out came Professor Sullivan.She smiled at her.

"Look, she's here," Hermione pointed.

"Are all of you ready?" she asked breathlessly.They nodded.She led them to the door and went down a staircase that was unfamiliar to Harry.She led them to a beautifully decorated corridor and stopped down in front of a door.She opened it and beckoned them to go in.It was a rather large room.It was equivalent to one and half classrooms put together.There were chairs all around with unfamiliar people sitting on them.In front the room, Harry noticed was a table with dark red velvet tablecloth.Two chairs were behind the table and seated there were Professor Dumbledore and the real Mad-Eye Moody.He looked exactly the way Harry last saw him and was wearing an expression that was unreadable.Harry looked at the chairs that faced the table.About fifteen people were sitting on the chairs.Harry looked around these people. He couldn't recognize any of them.His eyes stopped at the three people conversing mildly.The two men he had recognized.They were Sirius and Remus.However, the old woman next to them he knew from long ago, or at least he _thinks _he does.He rubbed his eyes in amazement.

"Mrs. Figg?" he amazed loudly.The three stopped talking and looked at him.

"Harry, Arabella, you know my godson," said Sirius, standing up.

"Mrs. Figg?Y-y-you're, you're a-a-a w-w-witch?" stammered Harry, still quite amazed.

"Well, of course.Could I be anything else?Well, don't look at me like that, boy," Arabella snapped.Remus laughed.

"Why don't you three have a seat right here?" he said as he pulled up three chairs.They were taking a seat when Ron exclaimed,"Bill?" 

Bill was sitting right behind Mrs. Figg.He smiled and said,"Well, don't look too surprised.Mum knows I'm here."

"B-but…" stuttered Ron.

"Oh, come on, Ron.What about you?What are you doing here?" remarked Bill.

"I go to school here," said Ron indignantly.

"Arabella, how are you doing?" asked Professor Sullivan.

"Fine, my dear, couldn't be better," she replied.

"Well, are we all settled? Shall we begin?" asked Dumbledore, up from the table.

"Yes, yes, we should start right away," replied Mad-Eye."Briana, why don't you go ahead and start this meeting?" 

"All right, Alastor, I begin this grand counsel meeting at-" the door opening interrupted her.It was Severus Snape.In an instant, murmurs flowed through the room.

"Him? What is this _Death Eater_ doing here, Dumbledore?" asked a man with graying hair.

"Yes, I would like to know that too, Albus," roared Mad-Eye, his magical eye surveying Snape.

"Listen to me please, Severus has been, and always will be in our side from now on," said Dumbledore firmly.

"How can you be so sure about that, eh?He can betray his side once, maybe he can betray us too," said the man again. 

"Now, now, Mundungus, calm down.He will not betray us.How many times I will have to tell you?Severus, please sit.Briana, will you please get on with this?" 

"Right, well, let's see, where was I?" she asked thoughtfully.

"You were calling this meeting to order," said Sirius.

"Oh, right, thank you-" she paused and looked uneasily at Sirius then to Severus then back again.

"You were saying, Annie?" said Remus.

"Right, right, calling this meeting to order at 6:47.Right, into attendance, some of us are not here.Maria, Andrew, Marcus, and Louis are not here.Now, into business," she paused for a moment and then said, 

"About a thousand years ago, a secret society was founded by four unknown magical people.That society was promoted to do one thing.That thing is to teach its members the very old way of doing magic, without wands.Its members require great concentration skills that are acquired through vigorous training.This society was called the Order of the Phoenix." 

"For more than fifteen years ago, those who trained under Alastor Moody were given opportunities to be in the Order of the Phoenix.There were six of us that got in.Douglas McKinnon, Roberta Everett, Marcus and Maria Costello, me, and Frank Longbottom were the chosen members."

"Frank Longbottom? But isn't he?" asked Remus.

"I'll get to that later, Remus," replied Briana."Now, in the beginning, the four founders of the society had each four necklaces.Their pendants symbolize the two oldest magical creatures known to wizards, the phoenix and the dragon."

"There's a tradition in the Order of the Phoenix.Every new generation of its members, four are chosen to guard the necklaces.The chosen ones are called the Guardians of the Fire.Their jobs are to keep the necklaces and protect them from evil that want to take them away from us.Out of six, four of us were chosen.Douglas McKinnon and Roberta Everett both were chosen to guard the two dragon necklaces.Frank Longbottom and I were chosen to guard the phoenix necklaces.These necklaces, their powers individually are great, but when together, are even greater.They are used for good but if in the wrong hands, will do a greater harm.Now, Voldemort, of course, have discovered the society of the Phoenix and had long to take the necklaces away from us."Ron and Hermione were the only ones that flinched at the sound of the name.

"The night the McKinnons died, one of the reasons why they died was because of the necklace.I'm not quite sure if they managed to retrieve it.Now, about Frank Longbottom, Remus, they did tortured him for Voldemort's whereabouts, and also, they found out that Frank was one of the Guardians of the Fire and-"

"And they knew that if they torture him, they would retrieve the other necklace, right?" said Sirius."And bring him back into power?"

"Yes, but Frank knew that his fate was about to come.Someone has warned him about it, and so he sent an owl to Marcus Costello with the necklace telling him to keep it.Today, Marcus told me that Maria has the necklace, and so I will send an owl to her about it.Now, the third necklace I have, but the fourth necklace, the one that Roberta Everett had, is right here with us now."

"Wait, didn't Roberta moved to the north?" asked Mundungus Fletcher.

"Yes, she did.Now, I don't know why the necklace came back here.Harry, can you please tell me how you got that necklace?"

"Well, Hermione gave it for me for my birthday." 

"Hermione, how did you get this necklace?" 

"Well, I was at Durmstrang for the early part of the holidays.I was looking for a gift for Harry and so I went to this village.I saw this old man who was selling antique things.He said that this necklace was well suited for the person I was giving it to." 

"Is this man a muggle or a wizard?" 

"He was a muggle."

"Right, so Roberta must have moved to the north and then accidentally dropped this necklace somewhere," said Alastor thoughtfully.

"It can be one of the reasons.But I know that whoever has been trying get in the castle wants this necklace and the necklace that I have."

"We can also say that one of the necklaces can be in Voldemort's hands as we speak," said Mrs. Figg.

"Hmm…we can say that," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"So what do we do now? Retrieve the necklaces?" asked Remus.

"Well, for now, I don't know.I reckon we could get the necklace Voldemort has.Because if he gets all of them, I regret what he can do with it."

"Does he even know how to operate these necklaces?" asked Bill.

"Hmm…now come to think of it, the only ones that know how to operate them are the guardians and the members of the Phoenix."

"Are you saying that one of us might cross the dark side again?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it's not a big deal, isn't it? It's bound to happen again," said Mad-Eye, he was speaking especially to Snape.

"Well, that person would have to be a Phoenix member, Alastor," said Briana, catching what he meant.

"Our task now is to retrieve the necklace that he has," said Dumbledore."Before he wrecks havoc with it.Now, I adjourn this meeting right now." 

Okay, that mostly sums up what I think the Order of the Phoenix is.Remember, this is not a spoiler; it's only my take of the fifth book.Please leave a review.The next chapters are really cool, especially the next one.Can't say anymore!


	27. Quidditch Final

All right, this is the quidditch final as the title says.Very important turning point, I think. Anyhoo, this is chapter 27.

Chapter 27

**************

The meeting was adjourned and everyone got up to talk to one another before they leave.Dumbledore and Moody came down from the high table and approached Harry.

"So, you're the boy that I supposedly tried to kill last year," chuckled Moody, or so Harry thought it was a chuckle."I see you have met my little, or should I say not-so little, prodigy here, eh?" He continued, as he slapped Harry on the back.

"Prodigy, sir?" asked Harry confused.

"Briana Sullivan, boy.Oy, Annie, come here a minute!" he called.Professor Sullivan, who was conversing with Mrs. Figg, came to them.

"You called, Alastor?" 

"I was telling Harry here how we used to fight the dark side together.I remember when I used to work with your mother."

"Now, now, Alastor, I don't think we should go back to the ancient times," chuckled Professor Sullivan,"But let me ask you this, why didn't you come back a teach here?" 

"Well, these here walls give me the frights nowadays, if you know what I mean.No, I rather give you the opportunity to teach these kids while I sit in my house enjoying what's left of these limbs." 

They continued to talk for a while.After that, Professor Sullivan made sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione get to their common room safe and sound.As soon as they got there, they talked all night of what they just witness.Harry, who still had his necklace, looked at it and marveled at its power.Though he did not know how to work it, he was very curious as to what it can do.

Few weeks have past by and the only things that Harry was focusing on were his quidditch finals and the O.W.L.s.Which Harry was dreading more, he did not know.During those few weeks, Harry had not received any news about the old crowd's new task.He thought that they wanted to leave him out of it. 

The quidditch final was to be held on Saturday.On the last practice prior to the game, Angelina held them back for a speech.

"All right, listen up.This is the last game I will ever play here, _we _will ever play here," she added to Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia."You three will have to carry the tradition of Gryffindor victories.Now, while we're still here, I know that we want that cup again.So let's defend the cup and the Gryffindor House glory!" 

"Here, here, Angelina!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Yeah, almost sounded like Oliver there," teased George.With a newfound confidence, the team went back to the common room to get an early sleep.

The team woke up extra early the next day.They huddled together at breakfast and refused to talk to anyone.On the other side of the Great Hall, tensions were rising with the Slytherins.When it was time to go, Angelina stood up and the rest of the team followed her, quietly.The hall exploded with applause as they left and some even wished them good luck, but the Slytherins jeered and booed them.

The Locker room was quiet as they got dress.They sat down, as Angelina got ready to do her pre-game speech.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to say but one thing, do your best out there and don't let those Slytherins beat us!" 

They came outside and crowds, who came to watch, cheered as they saw the Gryffindors team come out to the field.However, the other side of the field, where the Slytherins were, booed and jeered.Madam Hooch summoned the two new captains.

"Now, no violence.I want a fair game. Shake hands, you two," she said."And Montague, I'm watching you," she added, glaring at the Slytherin captain. Montague smiled evilly at Angelina and shook her hand.

"Mount your brooms.At my whistle…and go!" 

They all flew up.Harry was looking around for the snitch, and, at the same time, listening to Lee Jordan commentating. 

"…And they're off! With Katie Bell with the quaffle passing it to Alicia-ooh! Dodges an early bludger there! Alicia passes it to Katie Bell, but-oh-intercepted by the Slytherin chaser, Bothrow…From Bothrow to Warrington…Warrington up to the hoops-oh-dodges a bludger-too bad-and he's squaring with the Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley.Warrington wounds up…Yes! An interception by the keeper, Weasley! But what is this? The Slytherin beater, Darrin, is coming towards Weasley the keeper.Oh! That's a penalty, ref! " 

"You don't hit the keeper if he is not doing anything to you, Darrin! Penalty for Gryffindor!" yelled Madam Hooch.  
"But, Madam Hooch, I thought he was a bludger," sneered Darrin. 

"You say another word, Darrin, and there will be another penalty for Gryffindor," Madam Hooch said.

"And the penalty goes to Gryffindor.Angelina shots the quaffle…Yes! Gryffindor point! Spectacular throw by Angelina Johnson of the Gryffindor…Katie Bell with the quaffle…"

Harry was zooming around trying to look for the snitch.Malfoy was at his tail and has been throughout the game.

"Think you can beat us again, Potter," sneered Malfoy, as he rode his broomstick next to Harry.

"Well, at least, I didn't have to break anybody's legs just to sabotage them," retorted Harry.

"Sabotage? Well, I don't know what you are talking about, Potter.If I were you, I wouldn't go around judging people.You might end up just like-" He didn't finish his sentence because Harry bumped him with his broomstick.Malfoy pelted towards Montague, who was about to throw a quaffle to the goal posts. 

"Did you see that, Madam Hooch!? Potter pushed me! That's should be a penalty for us!" shouted Malfoy.

"You deserve what you got you-"

"Jordan, if you finish that sentence, I will be looking for another person to commentate on this game," threatened Professor Mcgonagall. 

"But Professor!" 

"All right, penalty for Slytherins.No interference, Mr. Potter.I expected better of you!" shouted Madam Hooch.Montague wound up for the throw and it was-

"Good.50-10 and Gryffindor in the lead with 50.Bothrow with the quaffle…passing it to Warrington…Interception by Alicia Spinnet…she passes it to Katie Bell who dodges a bludger…and yes! Another spectacular point for Gryffindor…Angelina with the quaffle, turns around and does a spin…throws to Katie and back to Angelina…another point for Gryffindor…Man, are the Slytherins being crushed or what?"

The crowd was very wild with cheers and jeers.Harry saw the snitch.The snitch was shining through the grass twenty feet away from the Slytherin goalposts.Harry pretended to turn around to the other side of the field so that Malfoy didn't notice he saw the snitch.He headed hurriedly to the golden snitch. Harry pushed harder. He didn't notice that something hard was zooming towards him until- 

"Harry, watch out!" cried George, coming towards him with his club out.Harry looked around.The black bludger was coming towards him.George flew to it and hit it with all his might."Ugh, that was a close call, eh?"

"Yeah," said Harry.He looked back and saw the snitch had vanished.He looked around for a while again and listened to Lee Jordan commentate.

"…70-20 with Gryffindor on the lead.I tell you, if we don't get that snitch any time soon, we will be here for the rest of the night…Anyhoo, back to the game.Fred Weasley hits a bludger towards Warrington, and he dodges it…Whoa, look at that! Alicia steals the quaffle and go, go, go, Alicia! Yes! Another point for Gryffindor! 80-20, Gryffindor!" 

Harry was now looking for the snitch again.He turned around and saw Malfoy's eyes glittering with excitement.Harry followed at what he was looking at.Then he saw it.No time to hesitate, he thought.He zoomed across the pitch to get the snitch (a/n: wow that rhymes!).He was leveled with Malfoy.

"Get lost, Potter!" he said, he bumped Harry away.Harry flew back and managed to retain his balance.He gathered speed and-

"Potter and Malfoy head to head…oh, the horror! The humanity! Who has the snitch?" Harry sat up on his broomstick with one hand clutching the golden snitch."Potter gots the snitch! Gryffindor wins the Cup! Again!" The roars of the crowd were unimaginable.It was as if someone has turned up the volume into full strength.The whole Gryffindor team was huddled in midair all crying and speechless.The girls kissed Harry on the cheek.

"We did it! We won the cup again! Two years!" exclaimed Fred.

"Hurrah for Gryffindor glory!" shouted George. 

"Here, here!" the girls said together.They finally came to the ground.When they did, the crowd swallowed them up.However, they manage to get to the stands too Dumbledore for the awarding of the cup.While Harry was walking there, he felt a tug on his quidditch robes.He turned around and saw Professor Sullivan.

"I want you to come with me," she said, seriously.Wondering why, Harry followed her to an empty clearing away from the field.

"What's going on, Professor?" he asked.But she ignored him.She stood on the middle of the clearing.

"Gates of the Keys, unlock thy powers, send us to thy destination!" she chanted. She threw something in front of her.Harry recognized it.It was the two of the necklaces the Professor was talking about.But why would she have them? The necklaces quickly created a portal.

"Go on, go," she shoved Harry into the portal.The other side was a dark location.It was unknown to Harry.

All right, that's it for chapter 27.The rating will go up tomorrow because of dark themes, no sexual.It will only go up to PG, so don't worry.I don't own anything.Please leave a review! 


	28. The Death Eaters' Rite

Is Professor Sullivan evil? (Gasps) Like I'll tell you. I don't own anything.I'm counting down on the chapters.Here's chapter 28.

Chapter 28

***************

Harry looked around.It was dark.But how can it be dark when it's daytime, Harry thought.He looked around for Professor Sullivan.Why would she lead me here?

"Don't move and stay where you are.I'll be right back," said Professor Sullivan behind him.He turned around.The portal wasn't opened anymore.He did what he was told.The place was eerily quiet.She has gone in an awfully long time, he thought.

"Master, I have brought him to you," said a female voice.In an instant his scar sear with pain.

"Good job, my servant, and does he have the necklaces?" said a cold male voice. 

"I will go and find out, Master," replied the other voice.A light flicker through the place and Harry then saw where he was.It was unfamiliar woodland with a stone cauldron standing a few feet away from Harry.Professor Sullivan was approaching him, with a smile on her face.He knew, through his scar hurting that she's-

"You-you're a Death Eater!" he exclaimed pointing at her.

"Well, of course.Not yet, anyways, but I'm going to be," she said coolly."Now, be a doll and give me what I want."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Don't be a brat, Harry.Give your godmother her necklaces," she taunted, grabbing his shoulders. 

"I-I don't have them right now," he said, starting to get very scared.

"Oh, don't lie to me, boy," her face was contorting with anger."Give them to me so I can give them to the Master!" 

"Harry!" someone called through the darkness.Footsteps were getting closer and closer.Harry could see figures in the dark.He soon recognized them.They were Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione.

"There you are," said Hermione, panting.

"Are you all right?" asked Sirius.Harry, forgetting where he was at the moment, said, 

"Professor Sullivan, s-s-she's a, I mean, going to be a Death Eater.Ron, you're right.She's not what we think she is."

Remus was confused,"Are you sure?Briana is not the type, I mean, I know her for so long." He looked at Sirius, who looked back confused.

"But how can she be here…if she just came with-" Ron was interrupted by a voice. 

"Remus, Sirius, I'm so glad to see you.Everything's just dark," said Professor Sullivan approaching them.She stopped in front of Sirius."Oh, I'm so scared, Sirius," she threw her arms around his neck.Sirius gave Remus a confusing glance.

"It's all right, Annie-" Professor Sullivan kissing him interrupted him. He pulled back quickly. "You're not Annie." Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other.

"Well, wouldn't you know it?You recognized her kiss.I would have thought you would kiss anything that moves," the woman who looked like Professor Sullivan answered.

"Who are you?" asked Remus, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well, Moony, can't you recognize a friend when you see one?"There was a rustle somewhere near by.The figure that came out of it made Harry jumped out of his skin.It was the real Professor Sullivan."Oh, bugger, she's here to rain on my parade." 

"What's going on? Where's Harry?" asked the second Professor Sullivan.She was clutching her right wrist.

"I'm getting impatient with all of you.Let us begin now," said the cold male voice again.Harry's scar burst with pain.He heard Professor Sullivan let out a painful scream.The man with the cold voice stepped out of the shadows.It was Lord Voldemort.

"Annie, are you all right?" asked Sirius, approaching her. 

"I'm fine, go help Harry," she looked at her twin and said, "Who are you? What do you want from us?" 

"I don't want anything from you, thank you very much, although one of your hairs did come in handy.So this is what is like being you, huh, Annie?" The woman said looking at herself."Is this what's it's like to be Briana Sullivan?" 

"Who are you?" Professor Sullivan repeated.

"Well, you are about to see," the woman walked towards the cauldron."I am ready now, Master.Give me the Dark Mark." 

"Very well, Wormtail, my Death Eaters come.Don't be shy now.We have some guests, very special guests," said Voldemort.Harry, whose scar still hurts, looked around the woods.A giant circle of people enclosed them.One was approaching them.It was Wormtail.He went to Voldemort.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! BETRAYER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US? I HELPED YOU WITH EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" shouted Professor Sullivan.She was about to grab him when Remus and Sirius held her by her arms.

"Whoa, there, Annie," said Sirius."Maybe later." 

"Yeah, save some for us," said Remus.

"Let me go.I'll get you." Wormtail ignored her and went on setting up the cauldron.

"Hurry up, Wormtail.We must get this done.Come out now, my new servant.Let your friends see who you truly are."The woman who had looked like Professor Sullivan changed into a familiar woman who Harry had seen before.She had long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Maria?" said Professor Sullivan.

"Of course, it's me? Who would you think?" replied Maria Costello.

"But why?" asked Remus.

"Well, why do you think Moony? Back when we were in Hogwarts, all I ever heard was Lily and Annie.Oh, Annie didn't get the head girl part, boo-hoo.Oh, Lily is such a wonderful person.Annie is so good in quidditch.Lily is so pretty.It was always about you and Lily.Well, what about me? I had talents too.And I'm going to prove it today." 

"Maria, I never knew you felt this way-"

"Well, you never actually think about others, eh? You were always stuck in your world, your perfect little world-"

"My world was never perfect and you know that.I'm sorry if-"

"You are way too late for that, Annie.And now, you all will witness what I should have become a long time ago."

"Maria, please, don't do this.You are the only one I have as a friend-" Maria choose to ignore her.

"What a pretty little reunion this is, don't you think so, Wormtail?See, unlike all of you, Wormtail had the guts to go to the dark side.Isn't that right, Wormtail?"Wormtail remained silent.After awhile, he said meekly,

"It's ready.The Death Eaters' Rite is ready." 

"Good, good," said Voldemort."Maria, come, my servant.Let us begin.

_"Dark is to night as light is to day_

_You chose the dark and forever you shall stay_

_As a symbol of your loyalty I pledge on to you _

_The mark of the skull and snake _

_Forever you shall bear._

_Till the darkness has swallowed up the light_

_And your soul will be wiped away."_

"My wand, please, Wormtail.Thank you, MORSMORDE (a/n: don't know if it's the right spelling)!" She let up a piercing scream. Harry saw the Dark Mark appearing at Maria's left arm.First, it was bright red and then it turned black.Maria bent down to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Master, I am proud to serve you," she said.

"Good, now, drink the goblet from the cauldron.For it shall renew you," he said."Now, for the moment I have been waiting for.Briana Sullivan, how lovely it is to see you.Has it been a long time?How are your parents?Are they dead and rotting?Oh, what's the matter cat got your tongue? Crucio!"The curse was in midair. Professor Sullivan muttered something and instantly her aura became bright blue.She blocked the curse.

"So the girl learned a few tricks.My servants, you know what to do.You and me, Briana, need to duel for your death," he laughed a mirthless laugh.The Death Eaters were closing in on them.Remus had his wand out.

"We're outnumbered!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, stay behind me," said Sirius.Harry had one thing in his mind.He ran to Briana.

"Professor," he said.

"Harry, go stay with Sirius.I'll take care of this," she said firmly.

"I want to help you."

"You would help me by staying with Sirius.Now go!" 

"Crucio!" 

"Armus Circumdus!" said Professor Sullivan.Instantly, a round dome surrounded them."Stay in here.Don't go outside. EXPELLIARMUS!"Voldemort, who was caught off guard, was thrown back to a tree."RUN! NOW! Hurry!"

Harry ran with all his might.He arrived back to the place where everyone was."Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"Professor Sullivan was throwing curses and charms everywhere.Harry felt he should do the same thing. "Stupefy!Expelliarmus!" 

"Over here! Everyone over here!" shouted Professor Sullivan. She was taking something off her neck."We are going back.Harry you go first, then you two, Hermione, Ron. Now, when I open it, run into the portal and don't look back.Gates of the Key-" 

A Death Eater shouted a hex towards them.Harry turned around.It was headed towards Ron.He was about to push Ron away when Hermione shouted,"Ron! Look out!" She pushed Ron away from the hex.She got hit and then she collapsed. 

"Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"She will be all right, Ron. We'll get her to the hospital wing. Mobiliocorpus.Gates of the Key, unlock thy powers, send us back to thy destination!" Harry went in the portal and never looked back.He had arrived in Dumbledore's office.

All right, so was that a surprise? Hmm… I don't know. Let me know so please leave a review.That's all. Thank you!

__


	29. O.W.L.s

Getting excited in finishing this story

Getting excited in finishing this story! (Squirms in delight)Only two more, people! All right, here's chapter 29.

Chapter 29

*************

Harry looked around the office.Dumbledore was standing behind his desk.

"What happened? Did you get the necklace?Are you all right?" he asked.Harry felt like he had lost his voice.He couldn't speak."Briana, is everything all right?"

Professor Sullivan came behind Harry and Ron, with Hermione by her side."Hermione has been hit.We need to take her to the hospital wing."

They manage to get to the hospital wing without anyone seeing.Professor Dumbledore explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened, or at least he told her a mere lie.

"Will she be all right?" asked Ron, his voice quivering.He looked up to Professor Sullivan.She looked back at him and smiled weakly.

"Yes, she hadn't been hit that bad.It was a bad hex but I'm sure she'll be all right," she answered.

"This is all my fault.I should've been the one who got hit with that hex."Professor Sullivan sighed and sat on the chair next to Hermione's bed.She put her head on her hands.Harry looked around.

"Where are Sirius and Remus? Didn't they got out of the portal?" he asked.Professor Sullivan looked around.

"Maybe they are in the headmaster's office," she replied.Harry looked at her.He had something that he always wanted to ask her.

"Professor, why do you hold your wrist?Do you have a Dark Mark?" 

She looked up at him."It's not a Dark Mark, honestly, the Dark Mark is on the left arm.No, I have never been and will not be a Death Eater.I think I know a lot better than that.No, it's, er," She pulled up her sleeve and showed his a scar across her wrist.

"Where did you get it from?" he mused.

"Er, Harry, there's something I need to tell you.Harry, I'm your godmother."

"Er, Professor, I already know."

"Oh, well, that difficulty is done.Well, your parents chose me as second guardian to you.In other words, if there were anything that would happen to your parents or Sirius, I would be the person who takes care of you.Now, we all know what happened and, well, I insisted that you should live with me.But the headmaster disagreed and he thought it would be best if you were to stay with your relatives.This scar is a symbol of my sacrifice to you.I'm sorry if I can't tell you the whole reason behind it, but sooner or later you will understand.I'm sorry, Harry." 

Harry was staring determinedly back at her."It's all right, you don't have to tell me, right now, anyway.I understand.So you're my godmother?Am I going to live with you?"

Professor Sullivan opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore walked towards them.Madam Pomfrey was bustling around Hermione. 

"She's all right. Madam Pomfrey will have to take care of her for two days.But I assure you that she will not miss your O.W.L.s," he added, his eyes twinkling."She will be unconscious for the time I have told you, which is two days.Mr. Weasley and Potter do not worry about your friend. Now, tell me, what has happened?" 

"Maria, she's a Death Eater," said Professor Sullivan, her eyes getting misty.She turned around to wipe them."We saw the ceremony.It's just so-" She couldn't talk anymore.

"Interesting, interesting.Mad-Eye has hinted that there will be a traitor again in our midst.I can see why Voldemort would feel that it is necessary to have a member of the Order of the Phoenix in his group.Tell me, does he have the other two necklaces? And where are Sirius and Remus?" asked Dumbledore, quietly.

"He has them, all right.Maria used them to get into the castle during the game.She disguised as me.I'm betting that she was the one that broke in the castle that one time." 

"Yes, very understandable.But where are Sirius and Remus? Didn't they got out of the portal too?" he repeated.

"I didn't see them coming back in," replied Harry, getting worried."Maybe they are in your office, Professor." 

"Indeed, maybe, perhaps I should check.I will leave you in charge here, Briana.Are sure you are all right, Harry? Ron?"They both nodded."Good.Make sure that they are safely back to the Tower, Briana," he added as he left.

They stayed at the hospital wing for as long as Harry can remember.That time he wasn't himself.The memories of today flourished like the events of the Triwizard Tournament of last year.He couldn't help but see them every time he has closed his eyes.Ron wasn't in very good shape either.For the next few days, he kept muttering to himself and refused to talk to anyone but Harry.If he weren't at the common room at day, he would be at the hospital wing visiting Hermione.

After the two days, Hermione woke up.She was anxious and relieved.Anxious, because she thought she had missed the O.W.L.s.Relieved, because she thought that Harry and Ron had died. 

"Thank goodness you two are all right," she said the first time she had woke."So what happened? Did we beat them?" 

"Er, let's just say that you just glad we were out of there before anything else happened," Harry remarked.

"Oh," she said.She glanced at Ron, who remained quiet."Well, what's the matter with you?Have you got the Silent Charm or something?" 

"No, it's just I-you should have, you know-took that curse for me," he said meekly.

"Oh, come on, Ron, don't be stupid.You would have done the same thing for me," said Hermione simply.

"Yeah, but, you know, I don't reckon you had to suffer so much to…"

"Don't worry about it, Ron.The kind of girls Hermione and I are, well, let's just say that we aren't damsels in distress type, am I right, Hermione," said Professor Sullivan.She just came in the hospital wing.Hermione grinned at her."Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Fine, thank you, professor," she replied.

"Good, then I would hope to see you on Friday for you O.W.L.s?" she asked.

"Ugh, why do I have the feeling that I would rather face those Death Eaters again rather than do this," said Ron.It was a bright Friday morning and sunlight has flooded the windows of the Great Hall."I mean I would rather go outside and lazy on about all day."

"Oh, honestly, Ron, we have to do this sooner or later," said Hermione."And besides, it's only going to be one day."

"Yeah, one day of misery," muttered Harry.

"You two, we had a lot of practice and I know you two are ready.The O.W.L.s aren't that bad.Don't be too nervous." 

It was the Friday that they were to take their O.W.L.s.The fifth years have a special schedule that they would have to follow all day.They had gotten each a schedule to see what were they in for.

"It says right here that we will have the written exams with the Ravenclaws first.Then the practical exams will be in the afternoons with them again," said Hermione as she was looking through her schedule.

"Well, it isn't that bad.It's the Ravenclaws, right? I mean it's a good thing it's not the Slytherins.They'll do anything to get us failing this test," said Ron. 

They arrived in a huge classroom.Professor Mcgonagall was their teacher for the written O.W.L.s.

"Seat far apart from each other.There will be no cheating.Do your very best.When you are finished, stay seated till everyone has finished.I will be observing every single one of you.Good luck."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.They knew that this wasn't going to be a nice experience.They were given rolls of parchment from different subjects (ex. Potions, transfigurations, etc.).They were also given special types of quills that were bewitched with an Anti-Cheating Charms.Harry felt like he was there for eternity answering questions like what were the ingredients for a certain poison.After they had finished the written part of the O.W.L.s.The lunch break was much longer than usual.

After lunch, they were to go to the grounds of the castle.Professor Sullivan greeted them warmly as they approach her.

"Hello, I will be your teacher for the practical O.W.L.s.Get into groups of two and we will be dueling first.Then I will ask you to come to me individually for the curses and charms and transfiguration test.Good luck." 

Harry and Ron were partners in the dueling test.They had fun dueling that they almost forgot that they were taking the O.W.L.s.After the duel, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were called in alphabetical order.Hermione, as Harry can tell by the superior look on her face, had done very well.Finally, it was Harry's turn. Hermione and Ron bid him good luck.He walked towards Professor Sullivan.

"Hello, don't reckon I'll go easy on you," she teased."Just because I'm your godmother."She winked at him."All right, we will start with the Stunning Spell."

It took an hour for the test to finish.All Harry had to do is to perform the spells that Professor Sullivan told him to do. When he was finished, he and Hermione waited for Ron to go on. As they went up to the common room, relieved to have survived the exam, Professor Flitwick told them to follow him.

"The Headmaster needs to see you three," he said.He led to the headmaster's office.Dumbledore was behind his desk.He looked somber and was holding a piece of parchment.He looked up.

"Have a seat, you three," he said."I have something to tell you three." He added a piece of parchment to Harry.

Harry read it.His eyes widened."Sirius and Remus had been kidnapped?" 

All right, that's all! Please leave a review.


	30. Operation Retrieve Alpha and Beta

Chapter 30

**************

"What? But that can't be? I mean they got of the portal, right?" asked Ron, he was reading behind Harry's back.Harry was shocked.He read the letter again.

_Albus Dumbeldore,_

_We have captured two of your men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.If you do not meet our demand, they will be executed. The Dark Lord wants the necklaces you have gotten.You have one week to give what he want. Keep in mind the threat we have given you, if you do not follow, suffer the consequences.The Dark Lord is restless and impatient.He can do anything to them, even kill them._

_ _

"This had come four days ago.I did not want to tell you as it will worry you and will steer you out of your O.W.L.s," explained Dumbledore.

"But they can't be.I mean, how do we get them back?" asked Harry.The door opened.It was Professor Sullivan.

"You wanted to see me, unc-Harry, Hermione, Ron," she said. "What's going on?" Harry handed her the parchment. She read it and became surprised."Kidnapped?I-I don't believe it!" she exclaimed."How do we get them back?" 

"Well, I don't mean to put you in such a position, Briana, but you will.You know how to operate the necklaces and I'm sure you will do fine."

"I want to come too," said Harry,"Hermione and Ron and I will come to help you, professor."

"I don't know, Harry.I reckon you should stay here and let me handle this," said Professor Sullivan.

"But you said we can take care of ourselves.You said we were all right.We won't get in the way, professor, please.I have to save Remus and Sirius," pleaded Harry.Professor Sullivan raised her eyes at Dumbldore, who eyes have grown brighter that usual.

"Haven't I told you?Just like him?" smiled Dumbledore.

"Hmm…More like Lily, I should say.Extremely stubborn, she was," said Professor Sullivan.She sighed, "All right, you can come with me.But stay with me at all times, understood?" Harry grinned broadly at her.

"Well, Hermione, are you coming with us?" asked Ron.Hermione hesitated.

"I don't know.I think you two should just go ahead with Professor Sullivan.I mean someone should stay here and two should come with her.I reckon it should be you two."Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"All right," said Harry."So it's settled then."

That night, the old crowd had again assembled in the room that they had their meeting in.

"Everyone, Briana has acquired a dangerous task.We call it Operation Retrieve Alpha and Beta.She has four things to retrieve, the two necklaces and Sirius and Remus," said Dumbledore to the crowd."She will do it tonight.She will be accompanied by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"But, Albus, are you sure about this? I mean they are just boys.They could get hurt," said Mrs. Figg.

"This boys have faced more gruesome things before.I have complete trust in them," said Dumbledore, smiling at Ron and Harry.

"Come on, we don't have much time," said Professor Sullivan impatiently."Stand beside me, you two."Hermione came with them to say good luck.Ron and Harry stood beside Professor Sullivan."Gates of the Key, seek thou partners, connect us to thy links."She threw the necklaces in front of her.It hanged there for a moment and then grew in door length.It was the same dark woodland that Harry was forced to go into.Professor Sullivan came in first.Ron and Harry followed suit.There wasn't any cauldron standing in the middle and there was a bright that was shining through the woods.A hooded man approached them, a Death Eater.

"Have you brought what the Master wanted?" he asked.

Professor Sullivan said, "Yes, we do.Now hand Sirius and Remus to us first." 

"That I cannot do, Briana.See, I have direct orders from the Master to get the necklaces first, and then your boyfriend and the wolf." 

"Avery, you know that I'm a good person, and good people keep their promises, don't they?Now, give us Sirius and Remus and then, I promise, that I will give you the necklaces.Do we have a deal?" Professor Sullivan put her hands behind her back and crossed them.Harry saw this, and she winked at him.

"All right, Nott, give them the captives," said Avery.

"But, the Master said," said Nott.

"Just do it."Nott brought out Sirius and Remus both had their hands tied.Nott untied them and they went to Professor Sullivan.

"Are both of you all right?" asked Professor Sullivan as she hugged Sirius, he nodded.Harry looked up at them.

"We're all right, really," said Sirius. He turned to Professor Sullivan and said, "Don't give them the necklaces, it's a trapp."

"Sirius, do you not know me yet?" said Professor Sullivan simply.

"So, Annie, give the necklaces," said Avery.

"Well, a promise is a promise," sighed Professor Sullivan.She gave him the necklaces.

"You fool, you are so trusting aren't you, Annie?" laughed Avery."The Master will be proud of me."

"No, Avery, _you _are the trusting one.Accio!" The necklaces zoomed out of Avery's hands and Professor Sullivan caught it."You should remember, Avery, that I'm not such a good person.Let's go."

"Not so fast, Annie.You are our guests and you are not leaving that easily," said a cold voice.As if on cue, Harry's scar burst with pain."Please stay.I have a business proposition for you, Annie.I would like to duel with you again.If you win, you and your friends will leave but the necklaces will stay, but if you lose, which of course, you will, I will get the necklaces and the Potter boy.Is that all right with you?"

"Do I have a choice?" said Professor Sullivan sardonically.

"Well, of course, not, my dear, but either way, I still get what I want," replied Voldemort."Now, I don't like wasting time."

The circle of Death Eaters came out again.Professor Sullivan put her hands as if she was praying on her head and then said, "Armus Circumdus!" She spread her hands and out came a blue dome the spread around them."Stay in here and you will be safe.They won't get you here."Sirius grabbed Professor Sullivan's arm.

"Don't do it.Just come with us," he said.

"I can't.Whatever happens, take care of Harry," with that she left the dome.Harry watched her go.

"Harry, watch your godmother give her life for you.How very touching, isn't it? She'll die just like you parents.Now, let see, Annie, my memory isn't serving me right, so will you refresh my mind for me?" Professor Sullivan just stood there."All right, I'll take that as a yes.Annie, who killed your parents?" 

Professor Sullivan said,"You did, don't you remember?" 

"And why did I killed your parents?" 

"You killed my mother because she was on to your trail.One more evidence and she would have captured you.You killed my father because you hated him.He loved muggles and did anything for the magical people to accept them.You were afraid that he was gaining to much power and that if he became Minister of Magic, he would have eliminated all this pureblood nonsense."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I do remember it now.They did put up a fight.Now, enough talk.Let's duel.Where is your wand, Annie?I think you need it when you want to struggle for your life."

"I don't need it," she replied simply.

"Show me your tricks, girl, and we shall separate the weak from the strong. Let's start with something easy.Crucio!" 

Professor Sullivan blocked it."Stupefy!" A red aura surrounded her and it slowly lifted up like a laser beam and shot towards Voldemort.It hit him on the arm and made him back up a little.

"Is that what the best you can do, Annie?It's not very good."Harry wanted to help.He started towards the outside of the dome. 

"I said to stay in there, Harry!" said Professor Sullivan.

"Oh, but let him go, Annie.If he wants to die early and waste that protection he had gotten from his parents, then let him be."But Professor Sullivan wasn't listening to him.She seemed to go on a trance.Her head was drooped down.She jerked her head up.This time, Harry noticed, she doesn't seem like she is herself.He noticed her eyes.They turned from brown to gray.

"What sort of stunt is this, Annie?" said Voldemort, his voice had a hint of quiver in it.

"I am not this Annie that thou is speaking of."Her voice seemed to change too.It sounded more superior and intelligent.

"Oh, and to whom am I speaking to?" said Voldemort.

"Why, the fair Lady Ravenclaw, of course.Now tell, sir Slytherin, why am I here?"

__

__


	31. Heir Of Ravenclaw and her prophecy

I know I said that there are six chapters left, but chapter 30 is longer than I thought so I made it two.So technically there are seven chapters.Anyway, here is chapter 31.I don't own anything.

Chapter 31

*************

"The Rowena Ravenclaw?What is she doing here?" asked Ron to Harry. Harry shrugged and continued to stare at her.

"The fair Lady Ravenclaw?What is this, Annie?" 

"Annie, yes, tis my heir's name.But tis not she; I have just taken over her body temporarily.It appears as though she has summoned me for some reason, but I do not know why.Please, sir Slytherin, what has my heir have done wrong with thee?" 

"She has done nothing wrong with me. She's just very nosy about things."But Professor Sullivan seemed distracted.She looked as though she was conferring with herself.

"She has been telling, sir Sltyherin, that she needs my help and that-" she looked up. "Yes, of course, I remember now.Yes, yes, thy prophecies.Of course, why have I forgotten?" She looked at Voldemort, with her gray eyes blazing."Heed thy warning, sir Slytherin, your fate will be soon cometh and the moment of truth shall rise.We will not quit, although thou have beaten us once, sir Slytherin, thou know thy warning.Take heed, and look back at thy prophecies.I have but one chance in saving thee because thou ancestor is thy friend.We will find the last remaining heir and unleash the power within…"

"ENOUGH! Enough of this!" said Voldemort looking very frightened.Harry's scar hurt more than ever before.He fell to his knees just to hold it.Professor Sullivan held her wrist. "I know I should have finished you before, Annie.But I will not regret this now.Tonight is your downfall!" Professor Sullivan has regained her full self again.She looked up and Voldemort had his wand in front of him laughing mirthlessly.Before anything else can be done he had shouted, "AVADA KEDEVRA!" 

"NO!" Harry shouted. "PROFESSOR!" 

"ANNIE!" shouted Remus and Sirius together. But Professor Sullivan looked very calm, although very pale and was still holding her wrist.The flash of green light shot through Voldemort's wand and was heading towards Professor Sullivan.When it was half way there, she held up her hand and shouted, "HALTOS ENCANTEM!" 

Blue aura surrounded her.Then slowly the blue aura began to rise.Harry saw what look like a beak emerging from her head.The beak grew into a blue bird as it rises from her head.Harry swore he heard it screech.The blue bird was heading straight towards the green light.It had met it half way.A burst of yellow light and smoke filled the area as the two beams of light hit each other.Harry had to close his eyes to prevent them from blinding.He felt a tap on his shoulder.He opened his eyes to see who it was.It was Professor Sullivan smiling weakly.She was pale and tired.The smoke was still hanging around.She turned to Sirius and said,"I'll open the portal and I want you to go in it.We don't have much time.The smoke won't hang around any longer.Don't look back and don't worry about me.Just head to the portal and don't look back.I will be all right." 

"But how about you?" asked Remus.

"I told you.I will be all right. Look, we don't have much time, all right? Just go through the portal and don't look back.Here, Gates of the Key, unlock thy powers, send us back to thy destination!Go, and take the necklaces with you.I have one more thing I have to do." They did what they were told.Harry couldn't help but look back.He saw that Professor Sullivan parted the smoke and entered it.

Harry once again had entered Dumbledore's office.Professor Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, and Dumbledore were there. No one said anything as they came in.Remus took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.Sirius was pacing the room.Every once and a while, he would give Harry an it's-not-your-fault look. Dumbledore stirred Harry and Ron to chairs that he had pulled out.Arabella looked as though she wanted to ask Harry about what happened but Dumbledore gave her a don't-ask-now look.Harry was dumbstruck and worried.What's going on? Why didn't she come with us? Is she dead? These questions filled Harry's head as they waited for Professor Sullivan to come back.They were quiet for a long time.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence by saying, "Where is she? Shouldn't she be back by now?Why did she have to stay?"

"Well, you know Annie, she's not the type to leave things be.She always has to finish it.Good thing that she's alone now, I mean don't you remember when she and Lily-" Remus, who was trying to make things better, was stopped suddenly by a soft tapping on the window.Harry looked up.He saw a familiar-looking eagle flying through the window.Dumbledore opened the window.The eagle flew in and wrapped its wings around Sirius.Harry blinked and then saw Professor Sullivan looking more tired than ever.She was holding on to Sirius for support.

"So did we beat them?" asked Mrs. Figg politely.

"No, but guess what I got?" said Professor Sullivan, holding something out; it was the other two necklaces.

"Hmm…Missions accomplished, for now, anyway. I'm quite sure that Voldemort would be rethinking what his plans are going to be," said Dumbledore."Tell me, what has happened?" 

All five of them took turns telling what happened.From the dome that Professor Sullivan made to the appearance of Rowena Ravenclaw in disguise of Professor Sullivan, they told all.

"Well, Annie, you did know that one of the reasons why Voldemort killed your father is.That is because he had thought that the true heir of Ravenclaw was him," said Dumbledore.

"But it was really Briana," said Mundungus. 

"Well, it did say so in the Prophecies," answered Professor Sullivan, she looked at Harry.

"What is the Heir of Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"Well, Harry, according to history, which says nothing so much with Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor have had fight and Slytherin left Hogwarts.I am sure you are aware of the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin.According to history, Ravenclaw binded all of the founders into a magical bond and created an Heir that will reveal the message one day to the other Heirs. It's quite complicated, really, but we all know the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Heirs, we are waiting for the heirs of the other two founders."

"So is that why you have a scar on your wrist?" asked Harry.

"Scar? What scar?" asked Remus.

"What scar are you talking about?" said Sirius, looking to Harry then to Sirius.

"Well, I guess now is the right time to tell you," she said.She glanced from Mrs. Figg to Dumbledore."It really began the night your parents died, Harry.I did tell you that uncle Albus-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait._Uncle Albus_?" said Harry.

"Yes, that's right, the headmaster is my uncle.As you can tell, I don't call him Professor Dumbledore but headmaster because I got use to calling him that way.Wait, I'm stirring out of the subject.Anyway, uncle Albus did not want me to keep you because he believed that you shouldn't be in the wizarding world because you were still in danger. I mean Voldemort hasn't fully gone away and we felt that.So you were living with your relatives for quite some time when this thing happened…" she paused to look at all of them."I had a short conference with Barty Crouch, who was the head of our department at that time, and he said that I would be better off if I was relocated.He somehow thought that I was involved with the whole conspiracy with Sirius in killing James and Lily.Uncle Albus insisted that I wasn't and, well, you know how Crouch is.I wasn't sent to Azkaban because of lack of evidence and so he relocated me to France instead. I argued with him but he insisted that I should be separated from everyone."

Harry stared at her.Practically half of the room is silent except Fawkes, who was fiddling with something.

"So three days before I left for France uncle Albus had an idea.He said that there was one way I can be with you without actually being in London.He said that there was this ancient potion called the Fiddulus Potion.It was a potion that would contain the blood of both godparents.He asked me if I wanted to do it.I, who wanted anything in the world to be with you, agreed to do it.So one night, uncle, Arabella, and I made the potion.We took you from you relatives for a little because you were needed in the process.When it came to giving out the blood, there was only one godparent present, because Sirius was convicted just days before that.So we figured that if I gave more than what was needed, the potion would work. So it was done and I went to France after that. This scar is the symbol of my sacrifice and devotion to you and your parents.Little did I know that it would someday backfire on me."

"Backfire? What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"What I mean is that, like your scar, Harry, it hurts in specific times."

"You mean when Voldemort's around?"

"No, I mean when you are endanger, it will react somewhat.Believe me, you don't know how many times this scar hurt in the past five years, most specially last year, I had to take leave from work."There was a lasting silence.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I think that it is time to reveal a person that we have not seen for years." He opened the door in the corner of his office and out came a tall woman Harry swore he had seen before.She had a long dirty blonde hair.

"Catalina Mullet? What is she doing here, professor?" asked Ron.Catalina Mullet laughed.

"I see that you still remember me, but actually when I was a child, I preferred to be called Samantha Abberton." 

"Sam?" asked Briana, getting up quickly from her chair."How? Is it really you?"

"Yes, the one and only Sam the Sunshine.How have you been, Featherhawke?" She grinned. She went to Briana and gave her a hug.

"How? You're alive," said Sirius.

"Well, it's really a long story.All I know is that when James and Lily died, I only wanted to be left alone and so I went to my mother and she gave a shelter away from everyone.When someone looked for me, I told her to tell them that I wasn't there and that she has never heard from me.I wanted to begin a new life, without and away from the things that really haunted me.So I sought a job, and it just so happens that the Irish was looking for a chaser, and so I tried out.I tried out under the name Catalina Mullet.Catalina was my grandmother's name and Mullet was the last name of my cousin's husband.Anyway, I got in and from that day on, I became Catalina Mullet and not Samantha Abberton.No one was the wiser."

"So that's was why we couldn't find you," said Remus."I spend a long time looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Remus.I knew you were looking for me and you were the only you didn't stop.It still hurts me so much that I had to keep myself from you," said Samantha.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Briana.

"Well, I heard from my niece that you were teaching here, and so I came up here to really see what's going on.Professor Dumbledore cleared things up for me and told me what's happening.I'm really glad all of you are all right, especially you, Remus," she said as she hugged him.Sirius and Briana looked at each other, grinning.

"Yes, it is sure a nice little reunion," smiled Dumbledore."So Samantha, are you ready to battle the dark side again?"

"I'll be ready as I will ever be," sighed Samantha.She looked at Harry.Harry looked back at those bright blue eyes."So, you are Harry Potter, the famous James Potter's son.My niece is absolutely raving about you." She grinned."I'm one of your mother's friends.We have before, haven't we?" she asked.Harry nodded.

"Sam, Maria, she's a Death Eater," said Briana.Samantha looked glum. 

"Yes, I know, the headmaster told me.Well, it was only a matter of time before one of us gets taken away from each other.First it was Peter, and it's her." She had spotted Snape in the corner of the room."Well, I was right. But, Sirius and Severus staying in one room again? I never thought I would never live to see it.Oh, by the way, Remus, you owe me ten galleons."

"Why does he owe you ten galleons?" asked Briana.

"Well, it's really silly.We had a bet," said Sam.

"She bet ten galleons that Sirius would go to Azkaban and I bet he wouldn't.But it's really a long time ago?" he added seeing Sirius's eyes flashed daggers towards them.

"You bet about my fate?" he said. 

"It was really a long time ago, when we were still angry with each other," said Sam.

Harry head was spinning.The door of Dumbledore's office opening interrupted his thoughts.It was Professor Mcgonagall, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Professor Dumbledore, terrible news, it just came in from the ministry.The Dementors are on You-Know-Who's side." 

All right, please leave a review.One more chapter left! Heh…yeah so wait for that.The 'halto encantem' part was really on purpose.I made it up so don't get it mixed up with the 'finite incantem.' That's all, I own Briana Sullivan and Samantha Abberton, but it's only them.I don't own anything else.


	32. The End of the New Beginning

Well, this is the finale of my story

Well, this is the finale of my story.(Sighs) Well, it has been nice writing this.It's not better than others but it was good enough, I think. I am thinking of writing a sequel but I don't have a much idea of what will be next.Well, without further ado, here's chapter 32.

Chapter 32

**************

Harry felt what was left of his blood drain from his face.Dementors? The foulest creatures in the world, Harry thought.And they are joining Voldemort? Professor Sullivan fell back to her chair again.

"Well, we all know this would happen some day, right?" said Samantha brightly.

"Are you actually happy about this?" asked Sirius.

"No, but, really, there's nothing we can do.It has begun and there's no way to stop it," said Samantha.

"Samantha is right, Sirius-" 

"My goodness, Sirius Black! Professor, shall I call the minister?" said Professor Mcgonagall, looking very surprise.

"Oh, Professor Mcgonagall, it's all right, really," said Professor Sullivan."Beside, I don't think the Minister would be much help."

"Yes, yes, could have said it better than I, Annie.Now, listen all of you, we don't have much time.The Dementors are probably already departed from Azkaban.Minerva, go and get Hagrid for me.Tell him it's very urgent that I talk to him.Sirius and Remus, I want you two to orient Samantha with you mission.I think you two will need help.Set out at once.Severus, you know what I need you to do.Arabella and Mundungus go to London and see if you can get news from the Ministry, preferably from Arthur Weasley.Now, all of you, go now and good luck."

"I will walk you out," said Professor Sullivan to Sirius, Remus, and Samantha.

"Yes, you do that, Annie, and come back here," said Dumblebore.

Everyone sent out once.Sirius approached Harry and said,"Don't worry, I'll come back to you as soon as I can.Briana will take care of you.Send me an owl if you need any help or if you have a question in anything that Briana can't help you with." Sirius winked at Harry and gave him a hug.He turned into a giant dog and trotted off with them.

The past few days of the school year was a blur to Harry.All he knows was that he spent as much time as he can in Professor Sullivan's office.He would ask a lot of questions about his father and mother.Professor Sullivan would answer patiently.One bright Saturday of a Hogsmeade Weekend, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going to Professor Sullivan's office.

"Again? Is this the fiftieth time you went there in two weeks?" asked Ron.

"Why don't you come with us outside for a change, Harry.I mean you need some fresh air and sunshine," said Hermione.

"Well, I still have one more thing to ask her.If I'm done visiting her, then I'll come down to the Three Broomsticks with you guys," said Harry.

"If? 'If' is not a good word," said Ron. 

"Well, then bring me back some sweets, all right?" grinned Harry. "Wait, I've got an idea.Why don't you two come with me?Come on, you two have never visited her in a while."

With a few more minutes of persuasion, Ron and Hermione followed Harry up to Professor Sullivan's office.Harry knocked on the door.Professor Sullivan answered.

"Is it that time of the day?" she teased. She looked at them."Well, do I have to ask?" 

"Professor, are you coming back next year?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Hermione, we'll see where the wind takes me.Just wait and see next year." She smiled at them.An eagle owl came flying through the window.It looked familiar.Then something struck Harry. 

"Professor, did you by any chance sent me anything from the past year?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you but yes, I did.For your birthday, I gave you a miniature quidditch game.I have heard from Remus that you absolutely adore quidditch, just like your father.It's the latest rage in Norway and so I bought it.I'm sorry I didn't tell you that it was from me.Your aunt forbade me to see you.My guess is because she hates me.I have done enough things to her that would make your hair curl.So anyway, I didn't want her to take it away from you.I made sure that Artemis here sent it right to you.I also sent you the Marauders' Map for Christmas." 

"Really?"

"Yes, I was cleaning out this office when I found it."

"You know how it works?" mused Ron.

"Of course," chuckled Professor Sullivan, "it's pretty handy, I'll admit."

"Am I going to live with you, Professor?" asked Harry.Professor Sullivan remained silent.

"About that, Harry," said Professor Sullivan, "I talked to uncle and, well, he said that it would be best if you stayed with your relatives for now.I know it sounds quite unfair but he said that I can visit you any time I wanted." She paused and sighed."I really wanted to you live with me.I know you would absolutely enjoy it.I am so sorry, Harry, I really am." 

"It's all right," muttered Harry.For a moment, he thought that he was leaving the Dursleys forever, but he was wrong. 

"Hey, cheer up, mate. Don't be surprise if I turn up on your doorstep a day after you return from Hogwarts," said Professor Sullivan.Harry couldn't help but laugh.He supposed it's all right if he didn't expect to live with her yet.They spent the whole day in her office.As they said good-bye to her that night, she called out to Harry.

"Take care of yourself, all right?" she said.Then she hesitated and gave him a hug that Harry only remembered one hug that was quite like it.It was last year after the Fourth Task of the Triwizard Tournament.Mrs. Weasley gave him that kind of hug, a motherly hug.I guess this is what comes close to having a mum, he thought, a godmother.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ron said. It was the End-of-term feast.Harry didn't feel like he was in the right mood to celebrate. He didn't really like the end of the term feasts very much, partly was because he didn't like the idea of going back to Privet Drive.He was dragging himself to get ready."Hurry up! Hermione's waiting for us!"

"All right, all right," muttered Harry as he laced up his sneakers. They both got down the boy's dorm and found Hermione waiting downstairs.They all headed to the Great Hall, which was already packed with student.The Great Hall was decorated with the Gryffindor house colors, scarlet and gold.The Gryffindor mascot's banner, the lion, was hanging behind the teachers' table.Harry knew pretty well that the House Cup was going to be awarded to them this year. 

As they sat down and waited for the food, Dumbledore got up and said,"Well, another year has past us once again.Amidst of all of what is happening, we have managed to go on about our business and stayed strong.Before we eat, I would like to acknowledge the fact that all of us here tonight have heard of the news about the Dementors.I have said this once and I will say it again, we are only weak when we are divided and strong if we are united. "

"Well, do not let me make you all glum.This is a feast.Let's eat!" With that the food appeared and they all ate their fill till it was gone.After that, Dumbledore stood up again and said,"Now, the moment we have all been waiting for, the announcement of points for the House Cup.At the fourth place is the Ravenclaws with three hundred and sixteen points." The Ravenclaws applauded and cheered."At third place is the Hufflepuffs with three hundred and sixty-seven points." The Hufflepuffs cheered more loudly than the Ravenclaws."At second place is Slytherins with four hundred and seventy-five points." Dumbledore had to raise his voice to make himself heard because the Gryffindors were pounding on the table with excitement."And at first place, with five hundred and four points, is the Gryffindors!" The Gryffindors cheered the loudest.Harry swore that the people in Hogsmeade could hear them.

The feast lasted for a couple more hours.They went back to the Tower that night, tired and sleepy.Harry's ears were ringing badly because of the noise in the Hall.He had almost forgotten that he was leaving tomorrow.As he was putting on his pajamas, he noticed something glittering on his bed.He went over to pick it up.It was his dragon necklace.A note was right next to it.He picked that up and read:

_Harry,_

_I am truly sorry that you can't come and live with me.I have been looking forward to it all year.But fate as we know is uncontrollable.I assure you that I will always take care of you.I have kept a promise to your mother and I am determined to keep it.Well, as a token of my appreciation for helping me retrieve the necklaces, I give you back the one that Hermione gave you.Someday I hope to teach you the old ways of the Phoenix.That is if you want to become an auror, I know you have a great head start.Well, till next time.See you during the holidays! _

_Yours truly,_

_Briana Amelia Dumbledore Sullivan (your godmother) _

Harry felt his eyes mist, but since Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were in the same room as him, he quickly wiped them off.As he lay down on his bed, he gave a thought of what it would be like if he would live with Professor Sullivan.He thought it would be great.Hey, anything is better than living with the Dursleys, he thought.His thoughts made him drift away to slumber.

His trunks were packed and Hedwig was safely in her cage.They went to Hogsmeade Station by way of the floating carriages.The journey back to London was a quiet one.Hermione was reading a book as usual.Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch.For some strange reason, their conversation led to the events of the past month.

"It's funny, isn't it? About Catalina Mullet being Samantha Abberton?" said Ron."I thought she was the one who was betraying the whole lot." 

"Hmm…it _is_ weird.It's pretty amazing how they all found each other again.I mean Professor Sullivan spending the last fifteen years away some place abroad. Remus wondering around Britain for someone who didn't want to be found.Sirius locked up in Azkaban. And this Samantha Abberton pretending to be someone else.It's a bit odd," said Hermione.

"Don't forget about Maria Costello.I wonder what Professor Sullivan did to make her so mean," said Ron thoughtfully."I mean I wonder what they were like when they were our age." Fred and George Weasley interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"I can't believe this is our last trip back from Hogwarts," sighed Fred. 

"Tell me about it.I mean Hogwarts was the one place we know so well," said George, with his hands on his chest looking sad.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Harry.Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well, do you know that empty lot next to the Quality Quidditch Supplies? We already asked dad if we could open a joke shop there.Mum would have to approve, of course," added George. 

"Have you bought it yet?" asked Ron."Where are you going to get the money?You said so yourselves that you're broke."

"Relax, Ronald, we have money.Don't worry," said Fred.The lunch trolley came in at noon and they bought some food for lunch.Harry's thoughts wondered back to what Ron said.What were his parents like when they were their age? Earlier this year, he was given the opportunity, but that was just the Realm of Foregoing, it can't be real.But is it? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that Ron was talking to him.

"Earth to Harry," said Ron, waving his hands in front of Harry's face."I was asking if you are going to come stay at the Burrow again." 

"Huh? Er, I don't know.Professor Sullivan said that she might pay me a visit.I reckon I can ask her if I can stay with her for the rest of the holidays," said Harry.

"Are you the new teacher's pet, Potter?" said a drawling voice, which they knew it was Malfoy."D'you reckon she's your mother?" 

"Shut up, Malfoy, I am not in the mood," snapped Harry.

"Oh, I am so scared.What are you going to do? Are you-" Flash of light hit Malfoy right on the head.Two other flashed hit Crabbe and Goyle.Harry turned around.Hermione had her wand out. 

"They are so annoying, don't you think?" she said coolly.Ron and Harry looked at each other."What? Well, they are, aren't they?" 

They arrived at the Platform 9 ¾.As they were leaving, Hermione brought up something that made Harry's stomach lurched in fear.

"What do you reckon your O.W.L.s results are going to be?" asked Hermione."I hope I did a great job." 

"Great, something to think about while I'm at the Burrow," muttered Ron.They crossed the barrier dividing the two worlds.Harry said good-bye to the Weasleys and turned to where his Uncle Vernon was.He sighed.I guess the world isn't perfect, he thought.

Well, that is the end of this story.(Applause and cheers) Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys really helped me a lot reviewing and telling me what is good and what is not good.I have a new story that will be coming out real soon.I have called it 'Semi-Charmed Life: Year 1.'It's about Briana Sullivan (mostly about her), MWPP/L, and my new characters' lives when they were at Hogwarts.It's a seven series, or at least I will make it seven.Lots of L/J romance and pranks and things! So that's all. Thank you! Thank you to all who put this story in their favorite lists.Thanks! (Bows, does the curtsy, and waves good-bye)… 


End file.
